Can't Buy Me Love
by BoStOnChIcK
Summary: CHAP 26 UP! Draco Malfoy returns for his seventh year at Hogwarts. He soon finds himself falling for the most unexpected person. Can he win her heart?
1. Head Boy

A/N: This story takes place in the future, during their seventh year.

Hermione Granger smiled proudly as she walked up to Dumbledore. "Ah. Hermione Granger, our new Head Girl. Now, we shall wait for the Head Boy to make his appearance," he welcomed her, shaking her hand. _Boy, she'll get a kick out of this, _Dumbledore thought.

"But who IS the Head Boy?" Hermione asked curiously. She had been quite surprised when it wasn't Harry. But Dumbledore just ignored the question.

"No need to worry, Dumbledore. I'm here," a voice said. Hermione's jaw dropped open. Her eyes bulged, and she slowly shook her head. _It can't be! Not…_

"Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted him. "I'm glad you're here." Hermione stared at Draco, who was smirking.

"Draco's the head boy?" she asked skeptically. Draco Malfoy couldn't wipe the smile of his face. _Hah. No surprise that Granger's Head Girl. This will be weird bunking with her._

"Now, if you will just follow me, I'll show you to your dorm," Dumbledore announced. Hermione looked disgusted, pleasing Draco. "Now, what shall the password be this year?" Dumbledore asked.

"Pureblood," Draco said immediately. Hermione rolled her eyes. Dumbledore managed a weak smile.

"I am afraid that, because this was once the Slytherin password, we cannot accept that," he informed them. Now Hermione was the one with a smug grin.

"Delconum petrokis Dragon," she proclaimed. Dumbledore stifled a chuckle, but it didn't work very well. Draco stared, puzzled.

"Okay, all your stuff is already in your dorm. I'll be leaving now," Dumbledore pronounced. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"I'm surprised they chose a mudblood as Head Girl," Draco scoffed, snorting. Hermione clenched her fists together.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Pureblood. Pftt. Why not choose "fucking Malfoy" instead? It means the same thing, after all," she shot back. Draco glared at her icily.

"Cool it, Granger. I'm going to take a shower, and then it's bed for me," he said smoothly. For once, he didn't have a comeback.

"Thanks for letting me know," Hermione sarcastically remarked. She turned around and walked into her room.

That night, Draco lay in his bed silently, staring at the moon outside his window. For some reason, he could not get the thought of Hermione out of his head.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early. She headed down to the Great Hall and slid into a seat next to Harry.

"Morning, guys," she greeted them cheefully. Harry swallowed his toast and exchanged a look with Ron.

"O, ow ah unging ih awl-fuh?" Ron asked with his mouth full. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like you're dying. Care to repeat that?" she questioned, confused. Ron swallowed his breakfast and impatiently inquired,

"So, how was bunking with Malfoy?" Hermione shrugged casually and took a bite of toast before answering.

"It was okay, I guess. I mean, we were pretty cold at first, but for the most part, we ignored each other," she briskly answered. Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

"If you say so…" Harry skeptically said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, we'll deal with him if he tries anything. God, I can't believe Dumbledore chose Malfoy. That damn kid… If he even touches you…"

"Guys, I'll be fine. Malfoy isn't _that_ bad, you know, so just bug off, okay?" Hermione angrily cried. She got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy raked his fingers through his hair. He pretended to laugh along with his friends, but he was really sneaking peeks at the Gryffindor table, or, to be exact, Hermione Granger.

"What are you looking at?" Blaise Zabini, Draco's friend, asked curiously. Draco's head snapped back.

"Nothing. None of your business," he retorted. Blaise shrugged, and then his eyes lit up. He grinned cheekily.

"Staring at some girl, huh? No need. I'll ask her out for you. What have you got to lose? Every girl in the school is on their knees for you," he said. Draco turned a deep red and grabbed Blaise's shirt collar.

"You wouldn't dare, Zabini. Let's just say that there is at least one girl that isn't so crazy for me," Draco growled. Blaise raised an eyebrow. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, Draco. What, the girl's playing hard to get? But who is it?" he asked inquiringly. A loud voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, look! Potter's having a fight with Weasel and the mudblood!" Crabbe exclaimed. Draco whirled around and saw that he was right. "Aww. Poor Potty. Weasel can't afford a fight," Crabbe cooed dryly. He turned back to his friends.

"Malfoy's not _that _bad, you know, so just bug off, okay?" Draco heard Hermione shout. He watched her stomp out of the Great Hall.

"So, you got a crush on Granger, huh?" Blaise softly murmured. Draco spun around. He didn't realize that Blaise was still there.

"You say one word, and I'll pound you," he threatened. Blaise grinned foolishly. Draco let out a small growl for effect.

"By the looks of it, Granger's got a thing for you too. Hah. Who would have thought. Malfoy and Granger…" he chuckled. Draco stared at the door in confusion, where Hermione had just left.

_Did she just stand up for me?_

Hermione stormed outside and slumped down under an oak tree. She stared at the pond, not sure what just happened. _My God, did I really just defend Malfoy. What's wrong with me? And why do I keep thinking about him. The little perv. Jeez. He may be the tiniest bit handsome _(A/N: Omigod that guy is dead cute!) _but he has no heart to go with it. The idiot._

She threw a rock at the water, disturbing it. The ripples spread out neatly, captivating her. She leaned back against the coarse bark, daydreaming.

_Double potions today… Malfoy's favorite… We have a head's meeting today… Malfoy will be there… I can't believe there's only one bathroom in my dorm… I share it with Malfoy… The Quidditch game is coming up soon… It will be Gryffindor against Malfoy's team… Since when is it Malfoy's team?... Why do I keep thinking about Malfoy?_

Hermione slouched lazily. "What is going on? Everything reminds me about Draco," she mumbled. _Lord, I just called him by his first name!_ "Malfoy, what are you doing to me?"

A/N: Okay, I know that wasn't exactly the best chapter, but it's only a starter, to see if I should continue. What do you think? Should I? Please review.


	2. Sparks

Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? Why, I'd love too! Too bad I can't. And I don't.

A/N: A special thanks to **Green Apple**, **Nebel Engle**, **Emerald**, **icy rain**, **Mysterious Footprints**, **and** **Laura H** for reviewing my first chapter. You guys are the best!

Chapter 2…

Draco got up and raced out of the Great Hall, to the shock of the whole room. Blaise faithfully said, "Don't worry, Draco's left something in his room. He'll be back." The silence broke, and the Great Hall erupted into a chatter again.

Draco ran down the steps of Hogwarts. He spotted Hermione sitting underneath an oak tree, lost in the depths of her thoughts. _Holy shit, why am I here?_ _What am I going to do? Prance up to Granger and say, 'Are you okay?' Sheesh, that could totally make me lose my rep! Why am I even caring about her? Hell, I almost lost it for a minute._

He spun around roughly on his heel and crept back into the castle, when something caught his ear. Bewildered, he lightly turned around and saw Hermione, her head buried in her hands. A loud sob escaped her mouth.

Draco felt his heart melt. He leaned against the door, feeling his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. He wanted to run over and protectively wrap his arms around her trembling body, hold her for an eternity. He wanted to be able to comfort her and give her his love, express his true feelings (A/N: Am I sappy, or what?). But he couldn't…

Draco slowly walked down and hovered over Hermione. She looked up, and Draco forced himself to stare at her tear-stained face, at her brilliant chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you want, Dra- Malfoy?" Hermione choked out. Draco bit his lower lip, not sure if he wanted to go through with this. He let out a sigh and sat down next to her.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," he admitted, feeling slightly guilty at how mean he was in the past six years. Hermione made a face.

"Why would you care?" she barked. Draco looked taken back. He ran his fingers through his silky, snowy hair.

"Well, sor-ry Granger. I was just trying to help, you know. Don't take it personally," he snapped. Hermione sighed. _How can I not, when the reason that I'm crying is you?_

"I… I'm just so confused…" she mumbled, tugging at the grass. Draco knew exactly how she felt. Over the past few days, he had been quite puzzled himself.

"Yeah… I know how you feel," he found himself saying. Hermione's head shot up, her eyes twinkling with astonishment.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" Hermione asked, shocked. Draco shrugged and nodded. Hermione listened intently.

"It's… It's like the world is a giant puzzle now. You have to find all the right pieces…" Draco related. "And there is one thing that I really need to find all the pieces too…" _Whether it's possible to love each other… _He found himself slowly leaning in. His eyes fluttered shut, and their lips met in a slow, soft kiss. Hermione was surprised at how soft his lips were. His tongue brushed against her lower lip, wanting access. She hesitantly allowed his tongue to invade her mouth.

Suddenly, Hermione jerked back. She tilted her head up, so that the sun shone brightly on her face. Her face was filled with astonishment, and her eyes were a sad brown. She slowly got up.

"I… I have to go…" she muttered, before walking away. Draco stared after her and leaned back against the tree.

_Why did I have to kiss her now? Why couldn't I just wait and see? Great. I probably just spoiled everything with her. _

Hermione walked away, confused. Her lips tingled with excitement. She self-consciously raised a hand to touch them.

She had kissed a few boys before. In their sixth year, she had tried dating Harry, but it didn't last long. She had once kissed Seamus, and twice Dean. She now realized why she had broken it off with them. Why kissing Draco was better than everybody else. _With Draco, there are sparks…_

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. It just seemed like a good ending place. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon.


	3. Almost Nice

A/N: In the first chapter, I had a typo. It said that the password to the Head's room was "Delconum petrokis dragon", but it was supposed to say, "Delconum petrokis drafon". Sorry about that.

Thank you to **JADECOWAN**, **Whisper of Sarcasm**, **strawberryblueberrykitten**, and **Da-ReDhEdEd-WeIrDo** for reviewing my second chapter.

Disclaimer: Sob. I don't own Harry Potter! Wah!

Chapter 3…

"Mr. Malfoy, are you paying attention?" Professor McGonagall asked. Draco continued staring. "Mr. Malfoy!" she yelled. Draco's head shot around.

"Yes, Professor?" he stuttered. Professor McGonagall glared at him. Draco put on his most innocent face.

"Make sure that you're paying attention, Mr. Malfoy," she grimly reminded him. Draco smiled ingenuously.

"Of course, Professor McGonagall," he said. Professor McGonagall walked up back to the front of the classroom, and Draco returned his attention to Hermione. He stared at the back of her head, at her long, flowing brown hair that matched her eyes.

When Professor McGonagall finally dismissed them, he was relieved that classes were over for the day. Draco slowly headed back to the Head's room, when he realized that he didn't remember the password. He dumbly stood in front of the portrait of a lion and a snake.

"Password?" the lion asked kindly. The snake hissed, flickering it's shiny, pink tongue.

"Oh, shut up. He obviously doesn't remember the password," the snake barked, so loudly that Draco jumped slightly. The lion pawed to ground and let out a _tsk_.

"Can't you let me in? You recognize me, don't you?" Draco persuaded, frustrated. The lion shook it's head majestically. It's mane gracefully flew out into the air.

"Sorry, mister. Dumbledore's orders. After what happened with Sirius Black in your third year, he won't allow it," the lion apologized. Draco let out a large groan and tugged gently at his hair.

"Forgotten the password, have you?" a voice said from behind him. Draco turned around and saw Hermione, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well, if _somebody_ hadn't come up with such a long, complicated one, this wouldn't have happened. 'Pureblood' is short and simple," Draco declared. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky that I'm here, Malfoy," she said. "I'll let you slide this time. The password is 'Delconum petrokis drafon'." The portrait was cut into half and slid to the side, so that the lion's half was on the left and the snake's half was on the right.

"Uhh… thanks," Draco mumbled. He stumbled into the room, leaving a stunned Hermione behind. _Did Malfoy just apologize to me?_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and sauntered into the room after him. Plopping down on the couch, so let out a sigh. All the thoughts of earlier that day came rushing back to her, like a flow of blood to your head when you're hanging upside down.

_There was Malfoy, sitting with me, being sympathetic… There was Malfoy and me, kissing… And then, I broke it and left…God, why did I leave? That was one of the best experiences I ever had…_

Hermione shut her eyes and leaned back. It felt good to just relax. All the thought whirled around in her head. When she opened her eyes, she found Draco sitting there, sneering. Hermione groaned, got up and left.

Draco Malfoy got up and headed to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, he put on his clothes. Draco absent mindedly sprayed on some cologne, finding it rather hot in that bathroom. He tore off his shirt and carelessly threw it to the side. Pulling out a comb, he neatly arranged his hair.

The next minute, he heard the door open. Spinning around, he saw Hermione standing there, shocked.

Hermione, humming to herself, opened the door to the bathroom, ready to take a shower. To her surprise, she found Draco standing there, combing his hair, wearing no shirt.

It took a while before the gathered their senses. "Couldn't stay away from me, huh, Granger?" Draco teased. Hermione kept staring at his tanned, muscular body. "Granger? Are you awake?" Draco inquired, raising an eyebrow. Hermione blinked. "What the hell are you staring at, Granger?" he demanded. Slowly, he sauntered over to her and bent down slightly, for he was a good two inches taller than her. Looking into her eyes, he found no response. Draco found he couldn't resist. Sighing, he leaned in and kissed her. To his surprise, Hermione responded. She put her fingers in his hair and pulled loosely at the ends. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck, drawing her closer.

"Draco…" she mumbled. Draco could feel her warm breath against his mouth. It was turning him on. "Draco, don't stop…" she moaned as Draco began sucking on her neck. He loved the way she called his name, instead of the usual "Malfoy" which was dripping with anger. Her fingers moved down to his body. She began to rub his smooth skin, feeling all his muscles. Suddenly, she jerkily pulled away. "What are you doing, you moron?!" she yelled, backing away.

Draco tried to catch his breath. Hermione glared at him before running out of the bathroom. Draco slumped to the floor.

Draco sat on the couch, thinking. He thought about him, kissing Hermione. Her lips were cool and tangy. _Lord, we make the perfect match. Why can't she see that? _Draco couldn't deny it now. He really was in love with Hermione, as much as he hated to admit it.

His eyelids were drooping slightly, when a yelp interrupted his thoughts. It was coming from Hermione's room. His eyes shot open, and he burst through the door. Hermione was standing next to her suitcase, her hand dripping with blood. Draco immediately pulled out his wand.

"This will sting, but the pain will soon go away," Draco calmly told her. He held the wand over her blood hand. "Eljorkis banharis," he muttered. The blood disappeared, leaving several large and severe cuts. "Ugh. What happened, Granger?" Draco asked.

"I smashed my mirror. It was an accident. Well, sort of an accident. I just kinda lost it for a second…" Hermione mumbled, suffering a lot of pain. Draco took her hand.

"Jaffer morgunfy," he muttered, and the cuts slowly faded away. Hermione noticed that Draco was still holding her hand.

"Umm… thanks…" she hesitantly said. Draco nodded. _Jeez, he's not being a git right now. _Hermione stared at Draco.

"What? What are you staring at Her- Granger?" Draco asked. _Oh sheesh, I almost called her Hermione!_ Hermione shook her head and looked away.

"Nothing…" Draco subconsciously moved a little closer, but Hermione noticed. She squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, we better get to the Great Hall if we want to get there in time for dinner," Draco declared. He finally let go of Hermione's hand. "Come on…"

Draco opened the door for Hermione. _Why is he acting like a gentleman?_ Hermione flashed him a smile as she stepped outside. Draco nearly melted.

"Hermione!" a voice called out. Hermione spun around and waved at Harry and Ron, who were waiting for her.

"Umm… I got to go, Draco," she said as Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. _Why am I telling Draco – I mean Malfoy, that? It's not like he cares._ Hermione rushed over to her friends.

"See you later, Her-… Granger," he said, turning back to his snobby, arrogant self. Hermione sighed. _Who am I kidding? Draco Malfoy could never be nice._

A/N: Sorry to cut it off right there, but I wanted to get this chapter out and I'm still planning the next part. What do you think should happen? Review and tell me!


	4. The Old Draco

A/N: I want to thank the people that reviewed.

**Lady-Delphinea**: I'll try my best to make things go slower.

**Nebel Engle**: Yeah, I read over my chapters and I realized that. I'll try to fix it in the next few chapters. Thanks for the advice.

**JADECOWAN:** Thanx for the review. I liked the washroom part too, so I was kinda rushing to add it in.

**Anonymous**: Thanx for the suggestions; I'll see what I can do.

Disclaimer: Stop asking me! I don't own Harry Potter!

And, on with the story…

"Hermione, what was that all about?" Harry questioned suspiciously as the walked to the Great Hall.

"What?" Hermione innocently asked, trying to be nonchalant about it. Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione walked a little faster, hoping to avoid that conversation.

"You know what I mean. You and Malfoy were walking pretty close together. And you were actually smiling, and Malfoy wasn't being the asshole that he is," Harry said jealously, glaring at his best friend. Harry had never quite gotten over breaking up with Hermione.

"That was nothing. Why are you being so overprotective? Jeez, I can take care of myself, you know," Hermione said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. She helped herself to some food.

"Well, sorry… It's just weird, always seeing you with Malfoy. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you two were friends," Harry joked. Ron burst out laughing.

"That would be hilarious! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor friends! Especially Malfoy and Hermione!" he cried, making Hermione angry. _Great. What will they say when they find out that we were being nice to each other, even more that we kissed – twice?!_

She stabbed her turkey with her fork. _This is so stupid. Why am I obsessing over stupid Draco Malfoy. He's an idiot, just trying to get me to sleep with him. I don't really like him…_

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned. Hermione glared at her mashed potatoes. "Hermione?" Harry asked again. Hermione jabbed her fork into her turkey, as if it were Draco's face. _Malfoy is an obnoxious jackass. I hate his guts! I can't believe that I actually thought that we liked each other. _

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, and then went back to eating. Hermione sighed and placed her fork down. _God damn it! I hate that git. Why do I have to share a room with him?_

She exhaled deeply and got up. "I'm full…" she lamely said. Harry pointed his fork at Hermione's plate.

"You didn't eat a bite," he pointed out. Hermione shrugged. "Hermione, you've barely eaten the whole day. You walked out in the middle of breakfast. You completely skipped lunch, and you didn't eat anything for dinner."

"I'm not hungry right now, okay? I'll eat later. I have stuff in my dorm," she defensively yelled, leaving.

Draco Malfoy got up from his chair the minute he saw Hermione leave. Blaise put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Not now. Wait a little. It's too suspicious," Blaise whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Draco reluctantly sat back down, but spent the next ten minutes staring at the door, eager to get out. Finally, Blaise gave him a little nudge. "Go," he firmly ordered.

Draco quickly stood up and left the Great Hall to his immense relief. He climbed up the stairs to his dorm and muttered the password. Walking in, he saw Hermione lying on the couch, deep in thought.

"Hi…" he hesitantly greeted her. Hermione turned her head to face him. She sighed, exasperated.

"Oh. It's you. What, dinner wasn't good enough for you?" she muttered. _Why the hell is he always stalking me?_

Draco raised an eyebrow, and then turned purple. "Well, look who's talking. You're the one always leaving early," he shot back. Hermione glared at him.

"You know what, Malfoy. The world would be a better place if you learned how to shut your mouth and at least attempt to be nice," she said bitterly.

"If _I _tried to be nice? What about you? I walk in and say 'Hi', and you're all up in my face!" Draco exclaimed.

"Why the hell would you try to be nice? That's just not like you! I don't know what your problem is, Malfoy, but you've gotten really weird since the beginning of the year. What ever happened to 'mudblood'? Whatever happened to the Malfoy that's always bugging people?" Hermione demanded. She got up and escaped into the safety of her room.

Draco slumped into a seat and whispered, "He's gone… He disappeared when Dad died…"


	5. Pansy

A/N: A special thanks to **Jadecowan** and **Nebel Engle **who reviewed my last chapter, and have been constant reviewers, giving me ideas and suggestions. This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

Chapter 5…

Draco Malfoy lay on his bed, staring blankly into outer space. _What the hell is going on? I can't possibly be falling for Granger, the filthy know-it-all. _Yet he couldn't get his mind off of her.

_Who cares if Granger is the least bit attracting? I wouldn't have a chance with her anyways… not that I want to, right? I just want to get her into bed… Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me? _

Draco glanced at his clock. It was 2:30 a.m. Sighing, he turned over and stared out the window at the bright moon.

Hermione buried her head into her pillow, tears streaming down her cheeks. _Why is he being nice to me? Why am I attracted to him? I'm so confused…_ She brushed away some fresh tears and turned to gaze out the window.

_Malfoy's probably just trying to use me… He just wants to sleep with me, that's all. And he's an insufferable git. I don't like him at all…_

The next morning was a Saturday, meaning no classes. Malfoy was strutting around the corridors when…

"DRAKIE!" a voice shrieked. Draco winced. "Oh, Drakie-poo. I've been looking all over for you," Pansy Parkinson squealed, clinging onto his arm. He rolled his eyes and shook his arm violently, trying to shake her off.

"Parkinson, what are you doing?" Draco ordered, his face scrunched up in disgust. Pansy giggled, batting her eyelashes. Draco groaned. _Sheesh. I sleep with her twice, and she thinks I'm in love with her. Girls are so immature and stupid. Except Granger. At least she has some sense in her mind… Why am I thinking about Granger? _

"Pansy!" Draco yelped as Pansy snuck her hand down his pants. He yanked her hand out and glared at her. "Jeez, Parkinson. Just because I slept with you doesn't mean that I like you, okay!" he shouted. Pansy just laughed flirtously.

"Oh, Drakie. I know you're trying to deny your feelings for me. But don't worry. Since I love you back, you don't have to be scared that I'll turn you down," she said in a shrill voice. Draco looked appalled and revolted.

"Eww. Parkinson, get the hell away from me. I don't like you. Plus you stink in bed," he criticized. Pansy just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long, lingering kiss. Draco struggled to pull away as a bunch of students walked by, snickering.

Suddenly, he heard a gasp. Quickly, he shoved Pansy away, slamming her against the wall. Horror-struck, he stared as Hermione, in tears, ran away, sobbing.

Hermione sat, leaning against the tree, gazing into the pond. _Why do I care? Malfoy means nothing to me. So what if he's dating Pansy Parkinson? It doesn't matter. _She absent-mindedly tossed a rock into the water.

"Hermione…" a voice choked. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut before turning around to face him. His face was bright red from embarrassment and from running after her.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" she angrily demanded, trying to keep her voice from cracking. She smiled to herself inwardly. She could have fooled herself. Her voice sounded calm, cool and collected.

"Hermione, I can explain everything. Parki – " Draco began, but he was cut off by an angry Hermione. She narrowed her eyes into slits dangerously.

"What do you mean 'you can explain everything'? Why the hell would I give a damn for you and your girlfriend?" she asked, putting a little more emphasism on the last word. Malfoy's jaw dropped open slightly. She was right.

_What the hell was I thinking? Why would I be explaining everything to her? It's not like she cares… I don't care either, right? _Draco opened his mouth to explain. He rapidly gave the first thing that came to his mind. "Well, no girl has ever escaped my charm, so I considered the fact that you were confused. I came out here to laugh at you, not apologize," he scoffed. As lame as it was, Hermione believed it.

She got up and quickly ran into the castle, but not before Draco caught the sight of a single tear drifting down her cheek.


	6. Nothing Private

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Nebel Engel**: Omigod I'm so sorry. I just noticed that thing with your name. I'm so sorry. Also, I'll try to make my chapters longer.

**Jadecowan**: What can I say? I haven't had many people who always read my updated chapters and review them. Glad you liked my dedication. In fact, that was the first time I ever dedicated a chapter, so, feel special.

**Kiie**: Why, thank you. I'll try to keep it that way.

**Lady-Delphinea**: Hmm… I could try that… And I'll try to update faster.

**Samantha Cameron**: I'm going to use your suggestion later on in the story because it makes the plot thicker if I wait a little. But thank you for your suggestion. I'm glad you like my story.

Hmm… I hope I didn't forget anyone. It was kind of hard to keep track of every person.

Disclaimer: My parents wouldn't let me buy Harry Potter.

**CHAPTER 6**

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes as Pansy clung onto his arm. He picked up his pace, dragging her along.

"Drakie, you're going too fast," she whined. Draco smirked and started to jog down the corridors, causing Pansy to scream.

"Oh, shut up you idiot. If you hate it so much, just leave me alone," Draco ordered. Pansy immediately shut him mouth, causing Draco to scowl.

Hermione was walking along the corridors when somebody tapped her shoulder. "Hi, Hermione…" he mumbled softly.

"Hey, Harry. How ya doing?" she greeted him. Harry shrugged. He nervously pushed his glasses higher up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Not bad… Listen, Hermione. Ron and I, we're worried about you. Draco Malfoy must be like… abusing you, or something. I mean, you hardly eat. You're always late for your classes, and you're grades are starting to drop. I mean, yesterday, you got a 97 and you didn't even complain! What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned. Hermione glared at him.

"It's none of your business, Harry. Nothing's wrong. Why would you care? You spend half of your time day-dreaming about Cho," Hermione yelled. Harry blinked.

"Why do _I_ care? I care because you're my best friend! I care because I…" His voice broke off there, and he choked on his words. Without even thinking, he swiftly wrapped and arm around her and kissed her.

Hermione was taken by surprise, but found herself kissing him back. Her hand pressed against his back, pulling him closer.

The two were so caught up that they didn't even notice Draco Malfoy stroll right around the corner. He caught a glimpse of them, though, and did a double-take. His jaw dropped open at the sight, and he silently crept away, confused.

_I knew it. Granger's too good for me, huh? Why did I even bother. Hmph. Who knew, Potter and Granger?Probably fucking each other right now. Well, what do I care? At least somebody appreciates me. Parkinson._ Draco bitterly stormed into his dorm, only to find it invaded.

"Potter!" he spat out. Harry and Hermione were involved in a major liplock on the couch. Harry was lying on top of Hermione, his hand underneath her shirt. Hermione's hand was playing with his hair.

The two froze the minute Draco walked in. Draco glared, his insides burning with jealousy, wishing that he was the one lying on top of Hermione, instead of Harry. _Boy, they sure move fast. Potter's already got his hand under her shirt. Grr…_

"Get out of my dorm, Potter. You're already dirtying the corridors. No need to leave slime and filth over my dorm," Draco drawled. Harry, still on top of Hermione scoffed.

"Shut up, Malfoy. The world doesn't revolve around you. Nor does it want to," he shot back, and returned to kissing Hermione. Growling, Draco reluctantly stormed into his room.

Sinking down onto his bed, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to rid of the jealousy and anger. "Oh fucking, fucking Granger. What the hell are you doing to me?" he muttered, kneading his forehead. "And Potter. Damn Potter… Everybody likes him because of that stupid scar on his head. Who the bloody hell cares?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and stripped down to his boxers. Exhaling loudly, he lay down, sleep overcoming him and his numb and sore body.

Draco didn't know how long he slept, but it seemed only a few seconds later that he was being violently shaken. Moaning, he rolled over and continued to sleep.

Hermione, sighing, shoved Draco to the edge of his bed. He woke up with a start, yelping. Rubbing his eyes, he grumbled, "What do you want?" After a moment's thought, he added, this time angrier, "And what are you doing in my room? Did you and Potter have fun?" Hermione burned red with this comment.

"Malfoy, if you just shut your mouth for once, maybe people would like you more," Hermione said angrily. The truth was, Hermione had stopped a disappointed Harry from going any further. They had spent the rest of the time talking, yet there was a slight strain and a small hint of coldness in Harry's voice.

Draco smirked. "So, why are you in my room instead of making out with old Potty boy?" he yawned, stretching. Hermione ignored the remark about Harry.

"I'm telling you because classes begin in ten minutes. Be glad I even bothered," she huffed. Draco rolled his eyes, and then it registered.

"Holy shit! Ten minutes! You tell me now!" he screeched, flinging off the covers. Hermione's eyes widened, and she blushed a deep crimson. Draco looked down and realized that he was dressed in only boxers. Hermione took one step back awkwardly… then another… and then she spun around on her heel and raced out of his room.

Draco slowly opened the door to class. He was met by the stony glares of the Gryffindor students, but the thumbs-ups of the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall was writing on the board, her back to him. He silently crept into his seat and carefully let out his breath, thinking that he hadn't been caught. He was wrong.

"Fifteen minutes late, Mr. Malfoy. That will be thirty points from Slytherin," McGonagall said, continuing writing. Draco sighed. _How the hell does she always know? She didn't see me!_ Draco slumped in his seat and began scratching down the notes that McGonagall was writing on the board.

Every once in a while, Draco would glance up at Hermione. She kept her head bowed down, avoiding his eyes. Once, Draco caught Hermione staring at him, but the minute he looked up, her head shot back down.

Draco wanted to talk to her. Ten seconds before the bell rang, he pointed his wand at Hermione's bag and muttered, "Diffindo!"

Hermione's bag split open. Books, parchment, ink and quills littered the floor just as the bell rang. Hermione scrambled to pick them up as the rest of the kids hurried out of class. Harry and Ron stayed behind, causing Draco to curse under his breath.

Harry and Ron bent down to help Hermione, but she said, "No, it's okay. I've got it. You guys go. You have Divination. I have Muggle Studies, and I already know so much about them, it won't matter." Harry and Ron exchanged a glance.

"She's right. If you're late, Professor Trewlancy will be predicting your death for the next decade," Ron finally agreed. They left, much to Draco's relief.

He sauntered over to Hermione and knelt down, scooping up some of her stuff. "Dropped this," he grunted. Hermione reluctantly took it. "So… Granger, listen. I… We need to talk," he muttered, losing his courage.

"Okay…" Hermione agreed hesitantly. Draco picked up her bag and handed it to her. "Let's… talk." Draco's eyes nervously darted around the classroom.

"Umm… not here… It's not… private…" he whispered in a low voice. Hermione dropped her ink bottle and glared at him.

"Since when do we need to talk privately? It's not like there is anything _private_ going on between us," she declared loudly. With that, she marched out of the room.

Draco sighed and raked his fingers through his hair.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

A/N: So, what do you think? I'm really sorry that I was so slow on updating. I wanted to make this chapter long enough because my other one was kinda short. But I ran out of ideas so it took a while to write. I hoped you like it anyways.

That last song was "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", by Green Day. God, I love that song! I thought it kinda expressed how Draco feels.


	7. Cheating

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling refused to sell me Harry Potter even though I offered her one trillion dollars.

Samantha Cameron: You're so right, Green Day rocks totally! GO GREEN DAY!

Chapter 7…

Hermione Granger slumped into a seat at the Great Hall. "Hey, 'Mione," Harry greeted her. He kissed her on the check hesitantly and burst into a grin when Hermione found his hand from underneath the table.

"E-oh, er-i nee. Ut ok song?" Ron mumbled, his mouth filled with chicken. Hermione scowled at his bad manners. When he finally managed to swallow, he repeated, "Hello, Hermione. What took you so long?"

"I, um, had some business to take care of. Pass the mashed potatoes, please," she said quickly, changing the subject. Dean Thomas handed the bowl over.

"So, I was thinking that we could visit Hagrid today. He sent Hedwig and said that he had something to show us," Harry suggested. Hermione nodded eagerly, but Ron shook his head.

"Something to show us? Do you remember Norbert? Aragog? Blast-ended Skrewts? Grawp?" he reminded them. Hermione shudded, but Harry smirked and said,

"Grawp was cute. 'Member 'Hermy'?" he teased affectionatly. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. "But still. Buckbeak was fairly decent. And what if it's something important?" Harry argued, becoming serious again.

"Fine…" Ron grudgingly agreed. "But if there's any sign of a wild creature, I'm leaving." Hermione was about to remark to that when she caught sight of Draco Malfoy sitting down at the table. Her eyes stung with new tears. _It's like I'm cheating on Harry. Sheesh, I think I'm using him just to make Draco jealous. God, not to mention that I had the strongest urge to kiss Malfoy after Transfiguration. I think I'm really using Harry. But I can't break up with him. It'd break his heart, not to mention what will happen when he finds out that I dumped him for Malfoy._

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione blinked and nodded slowly. She pulled her hand out of his rapidly. "Come one, let's leave. It's too… crowded in here," Harry hinted, winking at her. Without even realizing it, Hermione got up to follow him.

Harry stopped in the middle of the stairs. He roughly pushed her against the railing and began to kiss her. Hermione found herself unable to resist, when somebody cleared their throat.

"Ahem. That'll be ten points from Gryffindor for kissing in the hallways. If I ever see that again, it will be twenty," Draco Malfoy said, a smirk on his face. Harry reluctantly backed away from Hermione.

"Listen, I have something to do. I'll meet you at Hagrid's at 4:30, okay?" she absent-mindedly said. She watched him go before marching to her dorm. Draco followed suit.

"Sit, Granger," he ordered the minute they arrived inside the dorm. To his surprise, Hermione agreed without a fight. He flicked his wand and a tray floated over. Draco handed her a cup. "Drink the tea," he commanded.

Hermione slowly sipped the liquid. Suddenly, her insides began burning. She felt as if she had no control over her body.

"So, on a scale from one through ten, how would you rate scar-head's kisses?" Draco questioned smugly.

"None of your business," Hermione began, but instead, her mouth began struggling. She couldn't say what she wanted to. Instead, she heard herself answered, "F-four."

Draco let out a cackle. "V-verasitum!" she gasped. Draco nodded, and his smile spread over his face even more.

"So. On a scale from one through ten, how would you rate _my_ kisses. Surely better than Potter's, right?" he remarked, grinning. Hermione fought against the potion.

"One…" she choked out, but the potion did it's magic and she ended up adding weakly, "Nine." Draco smiled, but Hermione scowled.

The next minute, Draco was on top of her, his lips pressed firmly against hers. He nibbled on her lower lip playfully and rolled over so that she was on top.

All of a sudden, the door to their dorm opened. "It's almost 5:00, so I came to check on," a voice began. There was a gasp, and Hermione yanked herself off of Draco. To her horror, Harry was standing there, gaping. He turned slightly red, and then purple. Draco, trying to look innocent, howled,

"Eww! Mudblood! You kissed me! The next time you attack me and start kissing me like that, I'll tell Snape!"

"You… You cheated on me!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione shook her head earnestly, her eyes wide with fear.

"No, I didn't! I swear, Malfoy jumped on me first!" she protested, but Harry narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, _if_ that were true, it didn't look like you were putting up much of a fight. I'll see you later, Hermione," he said coldly, slamming the door shut. Draco laughed and then strolled into his room casually. Hermione slunk onto the couch, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

A/N: Once again, I thought that this song expressed how Hermione is feeling right now. This song, for those of you who don't know, is Simple Plan's "Welcome to My Life". I LOVE THIS SONG! GO SIMPLE PLAN!


	8. Friends

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, sadly. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Jadecowan**: Glad you liked it. But that's kinda freaky, the way that both times, you were listening to the same band.

**Samantha Cameron**: Yeah Simple Plan! They rock. And I had to have Harry and Hermione fight because it makes the plot thicker and it's easier to get Draco and Hermione together if Hermione feels like she doesn't have any friends. Kinda complicated, but my story is supposed to be complex.

**KougrasGrl1188**: I'm glad you like it. But, for furture reference, I update pretty slowly.

**Hannah-901**: Yeah, those songs rule! I'm happy that you're enjoying my story, but it usually takes a long time for me to update.

**Missy s**: I'm pleased that you like my story.

**Lady-Delphinea**: I didn't really intend for Hermione and Harry to last that short of a time. Draco was supposed to get REALLY REALLY jealous, but I was too excited about getting Draco and Hermione together that I forgot.

**Sandy**: I know. Don't Simple Plan and Green Day rock?

**m1ck3ym0u3**: Explain the songs first? As in, during the chapter tell why I chose that song? Hmm… I might do that. And you are so right. Green Day and Simple Plan rock.

**Katie**: I so did not bribe you! I merely told you that I was working on a story and I said you should check it out! Get a grip, Katie, and snap out of your dream world. Is this really worse than my other work? Whatever. And it turns out that "tomorrow" is a Saturday so hah. Rock on, dude!

**Devilz angel69**: I know! Green Day and Simple Plan are the best!

**Truegemini**: You love it, huh? That's nice to hear. I think EVERYBODY loves Green Day and Simple Plan; they've been mentioned in almost every review. Gosh, they rock!

**Gaia**: It's not just MY taste in music; about every review said that Green Day and Simple Plan rule!

_Hermione gasped as Harry glared at her. Then, he raced away. Hermione ran after him, but she felt slow and sluggish. It seemed that the more she ran, the further away Harry seemed to be. _

_"Harry! Wait!" she called out. Her voice echoed across the hallway, and Harry laughed coldly, smirking. _

_"Wait? Wait for you? Yeah right. Go play with Malfoy, since you like him so much. Get out of my sight, mudblood," he spat out. Hermione gasped at what Harry just called her. _

_Suddenly, Draco Malfoy appeared behind her. "Come here Granger," he ordered. Hermione shook her head, backing away. "I'm your only '**friend**' now. Scar-head is gone. And the Weasels, or whatever, they're not real friends. You're under my power now," he remarked. Hermione screamed. She ran, but Draco seemed to clone himself ten times and surrounded her. _

"Hermione! Wake up! Snap out of it, Hermione!" a voice shouted frantically. Hermione moaned, the sweat visible on her forehead. "Hermione!" Draco yelled again urgently.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, and then bulged open at the sight of him. She shrieked. "Get away from me!" Hermione yelled. She flinched at his touch. Draco slowly backed up.

"Hermoine, calm down. You were, I dunno, having a nightmare or something. I woke up when you screamed, and I was… well, worried," he admitted. Hermione blinked. She shuddered as Harry's face burst into her mind.

"I need to talk to Harry," she blurted. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Now," Hermione added sternly. He checked his watch.

"Granger, it's 2:30 in the morning. Potter probably isn't awake," he reminded her. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Draco sighed. "Fine. I'll get him. But don't expect me to talk to him for you. And I'm not promising he'll come."

Hermione sat on her bed, waiting patiently as Draco left. She stared at the wall. _I'm crazy. After what happened, Harry won't want to talk to me. He probably hates me right now. _

When Draco didn't return after fifteen minutes, Hermione started to get worried. It took two minutes to get to the Gryffindor common room. The head boy and girl were allowed to enter any common room. Why hadn't he come back yet?

Ten minutes later, Draco appeared at the door. He had a shiner and a bloody nose. There were a few cuts and bruises on his face. Wincing, he hobbled into the room.

"Oh my God! Draco! What happened!" Hermione screeched, scrambling over to take a look at the injuries. Draco moaned slightly in pain.

"I tried. Potter refused to… to talk… I… I insisted… Ron, Seamus… and Dean and… Nevile… attacked me… on Potter's order," he managed to choke out. Hermione looked horrified. She flicked her wand and the cuts started to disappear slowly, as if dissolving into his skin.

"This is going to hurt, but I think you might have twisted your ankle. I'm going to see what I can do," Hermione said. Draco scowled. "Eldredo sererve," she murmured. A bright light formed from her wand, shining over Draco's ankle. Draco watched in agony as the light turned green.

"Yep. You twisted it," Hermione concluded. "Detera cast." A cast formed around Draco's ankle. Draco scowled again. "I can't really do anything about the bruises. Sorry," she apologized, glancing up at him. She found herself mesmerized by his blue eyes, which surprised her. Normally, he had cold, gray eyes.

She found herself leaning in towards him. His lips pressed against hers gently. Hermione pushed against his chest to hold herself up; they fell down onto the bed. Draco pinned her arms down and began to kiss her harder, wanting more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and greedily rubbed his back.

Hermione pulled away quickly. She stared into his eyes, terrified about what she had just done. Embarrassed, she leapt up and tried to leave, but Draco caught onto her arm. He hesitated.

"Hermione, sit down." Hermione reluctantly sat down next to him, but refused to look into his eye. "Listen. I know that there is something going on between us. Obviously, there's something besides hate that we're experiencing. So, I think we shold stop… being enemies… Secretly, of course," Draco hastily added.

"So, you mean, be friendly behind other people's backs?" Hermione clarified. Draco bit his lower lip and nodded uncertainly. "I… Sure. I never really liked having an enemy anyways," she confessed.

Draco let out a sigh, and then stiffened. "Right. Okay. Well, I'll… see you later then?" he lamely finished. Hermione nodded. Draco eyed her bed, wanting to lie down next to her and sleep there, but she didn't catch on.

"All right. Good night," she said, smiling at him. Draco got up and limped into his room. Once inside, he grinned a pleasant grin for the first time.

A/N: Okay, so it was really cheesy, but bear with me! I realized that my story doesn't have many exciting events, so I was wondering if you had any suggestions of what could happen.


	9. Pansy Sees

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be filthy rich and I'd have a dog, an electric guitar and a drumset… We'll put it this way. I don't have any of that stuff.

**Curlyq2713**: Don't worry. She will gradually.

**Katrina**: Thanks for the help. But if you don't have any suggestions, you don't have to make any. I don't plan on crashing and burning any time soon. And thanks for saying that I'm a great writer.

**xXrocksTah-07Xx**: I _better_ update soon? Is that a threat -) ? Yeah, Green Day and Simple Plan totally rule. Rock on!

**Jadecowan**: Well, I did kinda have to make things go slowly because it made my readers hang onto my story more. Keep up with your reviews! They're really encouraging, especially becuz everytime I check my reviews, yours is always there.

**Samantha Cameron**: Sorry that my chaps are kinda short, but I do have to update quickly becuz my story will otherwise end up on, like, page 7. Thanx for reviewing!

**Kais Devil**: Even though you reviewed chapter 7, I thought you deservered a reply too. I'm glad you u liked it, and you'll see that in chapter 8, they kinda fell in love. Well, they were pretty much always in love, but they're finally friends.

**Kiie**: Awesome. You're so lucky. I wish I could go. Have fun there!

**Future movie maker**: That's a really good idea but I can't have Draco realize that he loves Pansy cuz it's supposed to be a DMHG story. And I don't want the school to find out yet. I think I'll just have Pansy find out and… well, you'll see.

**Lady-Delphinea**: That's a good idea. I might use it. But what will McGonagall do? Maybe I could have - well, you can wait and see.

**Jackie**: I will, but it's hard juggling this and another story, along with all the activites I do, homework and school.

A/N: I'm glad you guys all like my story! I put my other story on hold so I could work more on this one, and I'm glad it's paying off! You guys probably hate my guts right now cuz this is taking so long, so we're going straight to chapter nine now.

Chapter 9…

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling drowsy. She dragged herself out of bed and stumbled blindly into the bathroom, her eyes still closed from the sleepiness.

"Ahh! Hermione!" a voice screamed. Hermione's eyes shot open. Draco was standing there, stripped down to his boxers, combing his hair. She gasped in horror and apologized quickly, backing out of the room.

A few seconds later, the door opened and out walked Draco, fully dressed except he was still struggling to properly put his shirt on.

"Morning," he greeted her, grinning. Hermione managed to smile back, still embarrassed about they encounter in the bathroom. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. It was nice. So, are the bruises any better?" she questioned, concerned. She lifted her hand to lightly touch some of the marks on his face.

"Oww… Hermione, quit it. I'll be fine," Draco assured her. There was a sharp intake of air as she pressed gently on one of the bruises.

"Ouch. That looks bad. Well, it should go away soon," she commented. "Come on. We should get down to breakfast. I'll go first. If we go together, it will look suspicious."  
She smiled at him, ran into her room and quickly changed. As she left, she flashed him another grin. Draco's heart melted.

Hermione smiled as she passed Draco in the hall. They were patrolling the corridors, making sure that nobody was cutting class. He shyly grinned back.

"Parkinson!" a voice snapped. Pansy's head shot up from her notebook. Snape was hovering over her, frowning. He picked up the notebook. "Let's see what Parkinson is writing when she is supposed to be making her potion," he declared. "Hmm… Draco… Draco Malfoy… Me and Draco Forever… Mrs. Draco Malfoy… Mrs. Pansy Malfoy… Draco + Pansy Love…" he read aloud. The class snickered, and Pansy burned a bright red.

"Very nice, Parkinson. I'm glad you're fond of Draco. Now, please go up to the Professor McGonagall's office and ask if I can borrow the book she was going to lend me. Hurry up. You are by no means to stop and think about Mr. Malfoy or stop and talk to Mr. Malfoy, understand?" Snape asked. Pansy nodded fervently and hurried off.

Hermione turned right and headed up the staircase. Five minutes later, as she turned around the corner, she walked right into Draco. He swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he whispered huskily, drawing her closer. Hermione stared into his eyes, which was blue instead of gray for once. Suddenly, he crashed his lips against hers and pressed her against the wall.

"Draco… stop…" she panted, even though that was the last thing she wanted him to do. Nibbling on his lower lip, she tugged at his hair.

"I want you…" Draco mumbled into her mouth. He pushed her harder against the wall and jerked the bottom of her shirt. Draco moved down to her neck and began sucking on the soft skin there. She moaned.

"Mmm… Draco that feels so good…" Hermione murmured. She stiffened as his hand began to slowly inch up her shirt.

He moved back up to her mouth, kissing her hard. Hermione grabbed onto his arms to hold herself up as he slowly sucked on her lower lip.

Humming softly to herself, Pansy skipped down the hallway when she heard a moan coming from around the corner. She slowed down to a walk and crept around the bend. Gasping, she stared as Draco began to suck on Hermione's neck. Luckily, her gasp was covered by a soft moan coming from Hermione.

Backing away, she muttered under her breath, "The filthy mudblood! She attacked Drakie! Draco must feel helpless. Wait until the whole school finds out that the perfect, smart little Granger is actually a slut!"

A/N: Ooh… what's gonna happen next? Sorry about the delay with this chapter. I had no clue how to organize my ideas, and it took a while. I apologize that this was so short.


	10. Pansy Gets Revenge

A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! YAHOO!

**Jadecowan**: Glad you liked. If you think Pansy was evil then, wait until you see what she does to Hermione in this chapter!

**Samantha Cameron**: I know! In all the stories, Pansy is pure wicked! But don't worry. I decided to not use my idea of Pansy thinking that Hermione attacked Draco.

Chapter 10…

Draco suddenly pulled back. Hermione moaned and almost sank to the floor, but Draco caught her just in time. "Draco… don't stop…" she protested.

"Shh… Somebody was here. I heard somebody," he muttered, letting her sit down on the floor. He got up and peered around the corner just in time to see a familiar head of brown hair leaving (does she have brown hair? I don't know). He groaned, knowing that his life was about to fall apart in just a few minutes. Grimacing, he went back to Hermione.

"Parkinson. Pansy. God, damn it! I was so stupid! We were in the middle of the hallway! Anybody could have walked by! We're not even supposed to be friends! What will people think?" Draco shouted. "Why did it have to be her, of all people?"

"Draco, calm down. We couldn't have done anything about it. People were bound to find out sooner or later. We better just start patrolling again, before somebody finds out that we're not," Hermione reminded him. He sighed but nodded, and they got back to work.

"Parkinson!" Draco whispered as Pansy walked out of Potions. She smiled at him, and then frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" she growled. "Why don't you go make out with Granger instead?"

"You cannot tell anybody! Please, Pansy, I'm begging you. It was all a mistake!" he protested. Pansy glared at him.

"It didn't look like a mistake. It looked like you were enjoying it. In fact, it looked like you were leading her!" she argued. Draco sighed.

"Pansy, please! Don't tell anyone. Please…" Draco put on his puppy dog eyes, but Pansy didn't find it cute anymore.

"Get away Draco. Get out of my life, you bastard." With that, she stormed away.

"Pansy!" Hermione called out. Pansy rolled her eyes and turned around. "Pansy, I really need to talk to you."

"Pansy, Pansy!" Pansy mimicked. "Why don't you go and talk to your _boyfriend_, Draco? You guys seemed to be having fun on patrol duty today."

"Pansy, I really need you to not tell anybody. Please. I'm desperate. We'll tell people soon, I swear!" Hermione pleaded.

"You and Draco… Hmph… Both begging for me not to tell. That makes the perfect match. Too perfect. I'll make sure to sabatage your relationship. I'm gonna make a Malfoy cry, that creep. He's probably not even a pureblood. The bastard. And I thought Malfoys were superior. This idiot had to sink so low as to date a mudblood. To think, he even dared to look at one," Pansy said. Hermione hands shot into her pocket, bringing out her wand. She pointed it at Pansy.

"What? Little Hermione is mad because she was called a mudblood? Aww… a mudblood is going to do a spell on me! Let's see if the mudblood can do it. After all, she doesn't have pure magic in her blood," Pansy sarcastically squealed.

"You can call me a mudblood all you want. But take back what you said about Draco. Or else," Hermione threatened. Pansy snorted.

"No. Sorry. It's already out of my mouth, and I can't take it back. Nor do I want to. It's his fault he chose to befriend a mudblood. The twerp is probably regretting it right now," she said.

"You… I said take it back! Argh! _Rescepto corna-_," Hermione began, but she was cut off by Pansy, who had been ready.

"_Safrado pertrilla_!" Pansy shouted. Hermione dropped her wand and began shaking all over. Slowly, her neck turned red. There were certain spots that were white, forming the outline of a hand. Hermione's face turned blue. She coughed and sputtered as Pansy flexed her hand open and close, as if squeezing the air.

"Ha! See how you can deal with the suffocating charm!" Pansy triumphantly declared. Suddenly, Draco came running up, skidding to a halt next to Hermione. He wrapped one arm around her and turned to Pansy.

"What the hell did you do!" he screamed, agitated. Pansy smirked. "What are you doing to her! Stop it!" he screeched.

"I merely hit her with a suffocating charm. Sheesh. Who would have thought that a mudblood couldn't handle something like that? It's a simple charm!" she proudly boasted. Draco then noticed Pansy's hand opening and closing, but it wasn't closing all the way.

"It's you! You're doing it! Quit it!" he yelled. With that, he leapt on top of Pansy and pried her hand open. Hermione stumbled backwards, gasping for air. Pinning Pansy down, Draco pulled out his wand and body-binded her. Pansy froze, lying on the ground.

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. "Hermione, are you okay? Breathe slowly. Shh… God, the bitch. I'll murder her with my bare hands…" he muttered, stroking Hermione's hand.

"Draco…" Hermione choked out. Then, she collapsed and fainted just as Snape walked by.

"Professor… Parkinson… Hermione… she fainted…" Draco gasped. Without even hesitating, Snape immediately flicked his wand. A moment later, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick came running down.

"Severus, what happened?" McGonagall asked, staring at the two students with a puzzle face. Snape turned to Draco.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy can explain what happened," he said, gazing at Draco with a slight twitch in his mouth, as if fighting hard to not smile.

"I wasn't there for the whole event. But, Pansy tried to hex Hermione. She used a suffocating charm. I got here just in time and stopped Pansy, but Hermione fainted," he rapidly explained, worried about Hermione.

"Well… that's quite a story you've got there, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall commented suspiciously.

"But, if young Mr. Malfoy says so, we have no reason to doubt him whatsoever, correct?" Dumbledore cut in. "Hmm… Miss Granger is only unconscious. I could revive her, but I think it would be better if she did not recover too fast. Her health would still be very poor if I used magic to recover her."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you can manage, please bring her up to Madame Pomfrey. Then come straight down to my office," Snape ordered. Draco gently scooped Hermione up and slowly walked up to Madame Pomfrey. As he walked away, he heard Dumbledore thoughtfully proclaim,

"Hmm… A body-bind. How clever…"

"Professor Snape. You asked to see me," Draco politely stated. Snape looked up from his desk and nodded curtly.

"Have a seat, Draco," he offered. Draco sank into a comfy leather chair. "Draco, I've recently noticed something between you and Miss Granger…" Draco flushed and stared down at his feet. "… Care to explain?"

"Not really, sir…" Draco hesitantly admitted. Snape smirked slightly, and then nodded. Draco hoped that he hadn't given himself away.

"Well, I see. I'm beginning to understand now. You may leave," he excused him, nodding. Draco made a mental note to slap himself for giving himself away. As he closed the door, he paused and turned back around.

"Professor Snape?" he asked tentatively. Snape looked up from his book again, this time looking slightly exasperated.

"Yes?"

"Could you please not mention it to anybody. Especially to my mother. Not yet, at least," Draco asked hopefully. Snape nodded and waved him away. Once he was gone, though, Snape couldn't help smiling to himself.

A/N: So, what did you think? And I need help. I never did realize how to get those tan, separation lines in your chapters. Does anybody know how to get those?


	11. Love

**Samantha Cameron**: Yes, the point was for Snape to show even the least bit of care.

**Kiie**: I know what you mean. Snape is normally cruel, evil and mean, but remember how he plays favorites towards Draco? And Snape, as you will find out later, is Draco's godfather.

**Anonymous**: Yeah, Draco is completely head over heels for Hermione but he's too afraid to admit it until…

**Kais Devil**: Don't worry. Hermione will be okay. And I know what you mean about Pansy. Grr.. She gets on my nerves, even though I was the one who made her like that.

**HDfan**: Thank you.

**F earazoider**: Yeah, I try, but I also try to update quickly.

**Peterpanswendy**: Pansy _is_ a slut. Sheesh, I hate her, even though I created her actions. Oh well. She's supposed to be that way.

**xXrocksTah-07Xx**: Thank you. I will. SP rules!

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, Harry Potter isn't mine. Hmm... I wonder how much it would cost to buy it from J.K. Rowling...

Chapter 11…

"Draco!" a voice called out. Draco whirled around to see Madame Pomfrey. "Miss Granger is very poor in health, and she'll need watching over today as she is determined to not miss class even though she is weak. Draco, I find that as you are head boy and Miss Granger is head girl, you should be the one to watch her. Make sure she does not leave her room, understand?"

"Me? You want me to stay with her?" Draco asked, taken back. Madame Pomfrey nodded, as if it were obvious, and then walked away.

Sighing, Draco slowly headed back up to the common room. He knocked on Hermione's door before entering. "Hi, Hermione…" he softly said. Hermione was lying on her bed, asleep. She was pale and still looked weak. Draco could see the marks of Pansy's hand on her neck. "Bloody hell, what did she do to you?" he muttered, pulling up a chair by the side of her bed and sitting down.

"Please be okay… Please…" he mumbled, burying his face in her hair. "God damn it! I can't believe she did that. I'll bloody murder her… Please, tell my that you're okay…" _She's asleep. I can say it… _"God, I love you…" He softly kissed her forehead before leaving to sit in the common room.

The minute he was gone, Hermione opened her eyes, startled at what she had just heard.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Hey, Draco…" Hermione quietly greeted him, steppping out of her room. Draco looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey, 'Mione. You're awake. Did you have a nice rest?" he asked, grinning at her. He shivered when he saw the handprint on her neck.

"Yeah… I guess… Listen, Draco. I never got the chance to thank you for… you know, saving my life," she thanked him, blushing furiously. Draco grinned.

"No problem. Besides, Dumbledore would kill me if I didn't, right?" he said. Hermione smiled weakly. "Are you sure you're okay? Something's bugging you. I can tell." Hermione hesitated.

"When we were in the corridor, you know, when Pansy saw us… What happened there?" she asked, hoping for a confession. Draco looked down, embarrassed.

"I don't really know…" Hermione bit her lower lip, not really sure what to say. "I guess… it was just… a mistake, I guess…"

Hermione's insides burned. _A mistake? What about all the other times?_ She felt tears threaten to fall. Getting up, she stormed away. Draco stared, open-mouthed, and reached out his arm, trying to catch her, but she was gone.

_What was that? Was she really upset? Why would she be upset about that? It's not like she likes me… right? She would never like me. To her, I'm just Draco Malfoy… _

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else _

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

A/N: That was "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. God, I love their songs… Sigh… So review and tell me what you think! Suggestions and ideas are always welcome!


	12. Veratiserum Part I

A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers (I responded to the reviews at the end) and I want to dedicate this chapter to **Orlilover16** for giving me the wonderful idea in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12...

Draco Malfoy headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. He sat down at his seat and glanced up at the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting. She, too, was staring back at him. Quickly, she looked down at her food.

He sighed and placed his fork down. Suddenly, he didn't feel very hungry. "Hey, man, you gonna eat that?" Blaise Zabini asked, gesturing towards Draco's pudding. Draco pushed to plate over to his best friend. Blaise paused. "Are you okay? You're actually not hungry?" Draco shook his head, and Blaise grinned. "You know, they say that not eating is one of the symptoms of _love_," he teased.

That was too much. Draco grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him a few feet above his chair. "Shut… up… or… else… Draco Malfoy does _not_ fall in love," he growled dangerously. Blaise nodded, his eyes bulging out. Draco dropped him onto his chair. "But I don't know what this is. I'm actually blowing off every girl that wants to sleep with me…"

Draco looked back at the Gryffindor table, but Hermione was clearly avoiding his eyes. He sighed, got up, and left.

* * *

Draco looked up the when Hermione walked into the common room. He put his book down, about to talk to her, but she immediately turned left into her bedroom. Draco sighed. "Hermione…" he groaned.

Draco stood up and knocked on Hermione's door. There was no answer. "'Mione, please let me in," he begged. There was still no answer. Taking a deep breath, Draco pushed the door open. He gasped at what he saw.

Hermione was standing next to her bed, a knife in her hand that was hovering over her arm. "Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Accio knife!" The knife came zooming towards him, and Draco caught it. "Hermione, what the hell are you doing!"

Hermione burst into tears as Draco wrapped his arms around her. There was a clean cut in her arm. "You've never done this before, have you?" Draco asked in disbelief. Hermione shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You could have done it wrong! What were you thinking? You're supposed to be smart!" Draco screeched.

"I'm s-sorry…" she sobbed, burying her face in his chest. He put the knife down and hugged her. "I… I didn't know what I was doing… But I was so mad…" she cried.

Hermione sniffled, and then inhaled sharply. She clutched her cut skin. Draco ran his fingers over the cut, causing Hermione to yelp, "Oww! Draco! That stings!"

"If that hurts, then making it go away will be a thousand times worse. I probably shouldn't try to heal it…" Draco decided. Hermione nodded and forced a smile onto her face.

* * *

"Ginny… I need to talk to you. _Privately_," Hermione said nervously. Ginny immediately got up and followed Hermione into her room. "Ginny, I have a problem… You're my best friend, and I don't think I can tell Harry or Ron. I… think I like somebody…"

Ginny squealed with delight. She rubbed her hands together mischievously and pried, "Who? Who?" eagerly. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Draco Malfoy…" she whispered tentatively. Ginny's face dropped, but she forced a grin on her face again even though her eyes were bulging. "I know this is weird, but he'll act so civilized around me, and I think he changed," Hermione admitted. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Well… What can I say? This was DEFINITELY not what I expected. But, even still, I'm happy for you. But Harry and Ron are gonna freak," Ginny said. Hermione nodded. "Does Draco know?"

"No… but I think he likes me. Today, he thought I was asleep, and he said that he loved me!" Hermione whispered excitedly. Ginny shrieked.

"Are we still talking about Malfoy here? _The_ Draco Malfoy, the sex-prince of our school? Love! That is so unlike him! I mean, he shags every girl without any guilt!"

Hermione grinned awkwardly. "But, I don't know what I should do… Ron would totally hate me, and Harry would probably be jealous. After all, I did dump him…" she said. Ginny made a funny noise, halfway between a squeal and a snort. Hermione looked at her, puzzled.

"Okay, I swore that I wouldn't tell, but it'll make you feel better. Harry probably _will_ be jealous, but he won't be mad at you, because… we're going out secretly," Ginny confessed. Hermione gasped.

"Seriously! That is so cool!You guys are perfect for each other! I take it Ron doesn't know yet?" she asked. Ginny shook her head sadly.

"He'll so freak, not to mention with your news too. God, why does Ron have to be so protective?" she wondered. Hermione sighed.

"You'll keep this a secret for now, right?" she clarified. Ginny nodded. "Thanks. A lot. I just don't know if I should tell him."

"Hmm… I dunno. Don't tell him yet. Wait a while to see how he acts around you before deciding," Ginny suggested. Hermione nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks…"

* * *

Hermione slowly walked into Herbology class. She slid into a seat next to Harry and heard him say to Ron, "Herbology with the Slytherins. I think Dumbledore wants us to have EVERY class with the Slytherins. Something about house unity. Makes me wanna puke…" She ignored the comment and watched Professor Sprout walk into the greenhouse instead.

"Today, we will be splitting into groups of twos. You and your partner will be raising a plant. This will count as 50 of your grade, so I expect you to do well. You will be raising pracuers. Can anybody tell me what a pracuer is?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was the first and only one in the air. "Yes, Miss… err… Granger."

"A pracuer is a small plant that is often mistaken for a nut. It grows, if properly cared for, and soon evolves into a miniature troll that will give off a greenish glow if the one who raises it is in trouble or danger," she said. Pansy Parkinson snorted.

"The Walking Dictionary strikes again!" Draco called out loudly. Every Slytherin hooted. Hermione flushed and stared down at her book.

"That is enough. Twenty points from Slytherin, and if there are any more disruptions, there will be detentions. That is exactly correct, Miss Granger," Professor Sprout kindly complimented. Hermione blushed.

Pansy's hand shot into the air. "Professor Sprout, will we get to choose our partners? I choose Drakie!" she shrieked. Draco glared at her.

"No, Miss Parkinson. I organized you into groups right here. I tried to make the project easier by making sure your partner shares a dorm with you so you can work better," Professor Sprout informed her.

"Professor, is there any way to change our arrangements because of… ahem, unwanted _partners_?" Draco asked loudly. The Slytherins snickered; Draco's only dorm mate was Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, these arrangements are final," Professor Sprout answered firmly. Draco faked a groan. "If we could _please_ move on, the partners are as followed:

Weasley and Potter

Thomas and Finnigan

Parvati and Brown

Malfoy and Granger

Zabini and Parkinson

Crabbe and Goyle

……….

"I pity you, Mione. Working with Malfoy, sharing a dorm with him, discussing Hogwarts business with him… Ouch," Ron said.

"You don't know how bad," Hermione sarcastically told him.

* * *

"Hi, Draco…" Hermione hesitantly said as Draco Malfoy walked into the common room. He glanced at her absent-mindedly.

"Oh… hi…" he said uncertainly. His eyes flickered from her book to her face. "Listen, can we talk?"

"Sure…" She set down her book and offered him a seat, which he gratefully took. "So…" she began.

"So. Umm… about our project. I was thinking that we could, you know, take turns taking care of it. I'm not exactly sure about, like, all the requirements for keeping it healthy," he admitted.

"Oh, that's easy. Three cups of water per day, change it's soil twice a week and once it's body sprouts, let it feed on grass," Hermione rapidly explained. Draco nodded distractedly, and Hermione got the feeling that everything was going through one ear and out the other.

"I'll take care of it this week, and you can watch, just so you can see what I do as an example," Hermione offered. Draco grinned weakly.

"Okay, sure… Th- thanks… I guess," he muttered. Hermione couldn't believe it. _He's thanking me! How un-Malfoy like!_

* * *

­Draco studied Hermione's face closely as she offered to take care of the plant first. He couldn't help noticing how pretty she was.

"Okay, sure… Th-thanks… I guess," he stammered. _Am I actually thanking her? A mudblood?_

_But she's not a mudblood. Nobody would be able to tell the difference… Why am I arguing with myself?_

As he continued to watch her expressions, he saw worry and confusion flicker across her face. "Are you okay? You're worried about something," Draco accused her.

"No I'm not," she responded quickly. Too quickly. Draco glared at her with the stop-lying-you-can't-fool-me glare. She broke down and nodded her head guiltily.

"It's just that…" _Why am I telling him? It's not like he cares. _"It's nothing… Forget it," she muttered. Draco licked his dry lips, unsure of what to say.

"… Umm, why don't I make us some hot chocolate. It's cold in here…" he lamely said. Hermione, surprised, nodded her head. "I'll be right back…"

He dashed into his room and magically made two cups of hot chocolate appear. Then, he opened his drawer and took out a bottle of Veratiserum. He carefully poured a few drops into one cup, grinning evily. He carried the tray of hot chocolate outside and handed Hermione the cup with Veratiserum in it.

"Here you go. I hope it's not too hot," Draco said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, causing Draco to scowl.

"Drake! It's Blaise! Can you come out for a minute? I have to talk to you," Blaise's voice shouted. Draco sighed.

"Hold on one second…" He stepped outside of the common room, leaving Hermione to deal with her thoughts.

_I have to know how Draco really feels. But how do I get him to confess?_ Her mind zoomed back to a couple weeks ago, when Draco had put Veratiserum in her drink. She gasped and snapped her fingers.

"That's it! Veratiserum!" she whispered excitedly. "He must still have some in his room, after doing it to me two weeks ago." Pointing her wand at Draco's room, she murmured, "Accio Veratiserum!" Sure enough, the bottle of Veratiserum came zipping towards her. She carefully poured several drops into Draco's cup before saying, "Return!" The bottle flew back to Draco's room.

Just then, Draco came back into the room. "Stupid git. Took me out there just to tell me about all the girls he was able to shag this week," he mumbled. Hermione forced a smile on her face. She picked up her cup, as did Draco. They both watched the other as they took a sip, neither knowing what their cup held.

* * *

A/N: For those that don't know, the idea that **Orlilover16** had was for Hermione to put Veratiserum in Draco's cup and vice versa. Thanks for the idea!

**Jadecowan**: I know, that song rocks!

**Samantha Cameron**: Ooh… I just realized that. It looked long, but you're right. The reviews took up a lot of space, and the song did too. I'll try to make it longer. Sorry.

**xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13**: Why? What's so bad about ending it with a song? If you can give me a good reason, I'll try to stop doing that, but I know that some people like having the songs at the end.

**Curlyq2713**: Yep, you're right.

**Hannah-901**: Hmm… Pansy dying… As much as I would LOVE for that to happen, it would be kinda weird.

**Angelofmusic45**: It seems kinda unrealistic if that happens that fast. But it will happen soon. Also, I've had complaints and compliments about the songs at the end. Some people say that they don't like it, and other people say that they songs rock and they totally fit the chapter. I'm not exactly sure what to do.

**Anonymous**: That's good to know. My other story isn't such a big hit.

**Angel-dolphin1**: I'm glad you like it.

**Orlilover16**: Thanks for all the compliments. I don't get them very often. Usually, it's just 'great job' or 'nice story' but they never point out what they like about it. Thank you so much for the suggestions! I think I might use the veratiserum idea! Thanks so much!


	13. Veratiserum Part II

Disclaimer: Fine, fine! I give up! Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, all right? Sheesh. Just don't sue!

**Curlyq2713**: Oh, yeah, it will be.

**Orlilover16**: Well, you DID give me the chapter idea, so I thought I should return the favor somehow. Hmm… windshield wipers wouldn't work? Are you sure? Want me to try it?

I would put the lyrics on; they match the story perfectly and I luv putting lyrics in my chapters. But I got a couple complaints about the lyrics, saying that they didn't like them there and that they were distracting. I'm not sure if I should continue with song lyrics.

Thanks so much for the idea that you gave me in your email, but I got your idea after I finished this chapter so I didn't use it. Sorry.

**Hannah-901**: Trust me. They _will_ be funny!

**Anonymous**: Bloody good? Is that a compliment-)

**TomFeltonsGirl1818**: Black hair? Okay.

**Dracosgurl4evr**: Thank you. I'll try to update as fast as possible.

**Lazy**: Leaving you hanging is exactly what I'm trying to do. It lures more people in. I know, I'm pure evil. You can ask anybody I know, and they'll agree with me. But, I wanted to get that chapter out quickly and it seemed long enough, so I just submitted that part.

**Lady-Delphinea**: Thanks. I'll try my best to update quickly.

**Kmk**: Thanks. I will.

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED!

* * *

Chapter 13…

Draco quickly swallowed his sip of hot chocolate. He was eager to hear her thoughts, but he needed to start out simple so it wouldn't be too fishy. "How are you?" he began. Hermione swallowed.

"Not bad. I'm doing okay," she replied. That was both truthful and what she would have normally answered, so she wasn't suspicious yet.

"Cool. So, I was thinking… This may sound weird coming from me, but… we don't exactly know each other well. With Dumbledore's insistence on the house unity thing, we should at least try to get to know each other better, especially if we're the heads…" Draco suggested. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"It _may_ sound weird coming from you! That's about the oddest thing I've ever heard, but fine. I agree," she said. Draco nodded.

"So… what's your middle name?" he finally asked, unsure of what to say. Hermione snorted. Draco shrugged and held up his hands in protest.

"What kinda stupid question is that?" she inquired. "But, if you really want to know, it's Ella, after my mother's first name." (A/N: I'm probably gonna change that name later, but really. What goes with a name like 'Hermione'?)

"Ella," Draco repeated. "Hmph. It beats 'Lucius'. I _had_ to be named after my fucking father.

"Hey, if you weren't named after your father, it wouldn't be half bad," Hermione protested. Draco shrugged again.

"Anyways… So, what's on your mind, Granger?" he asked, unable to hold back his excitement and going straight to _the_ questions.

"You," she abruptly replied. _Why the hell did I tell him that? _"What the… you put Veratiserum in my cup!" Draco grinned and shrugged casually. "But I put… Ahh, never mind," she slyly finished.

"What's the thing that scares you the most, Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, just to make sure the potion was working in his cup.

"My father. Last year, when Potter fought Voldemort and didn't succeed in completely killing him, he managed to kill my father. But Voldemort swore that he was going to bring him back from the dead. Then, I'll have to become a Death Eater," Draco immediately answered. _What the fuck am I telling her for?_ "Wait a minute… Why did I… You! You put it in MY cup!" he yelled. Hermione grinned and shrugged, copying Draco's movements.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" she said. Draco couldn't help but laugh slightly. Then, he became serious again.

"So, you just heard the one thing the scares the hell out of me. Now, I ask you, what are you thinking when you're thinking about me?" Hermione tried to fight against the potion, but it was no use.

"Why are you so cruel? I mean, you can be perfectly nice and decent, and then, the next minute you're throwing insults at me. It's like you have a split personality," she quietly replied. Draco fell silent. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

"What you said. About me having a split personality," he mumbled. "It's weird. I feel like… like I _have _to act all superior, because I'm a Malfoy. I was trained to act that way by my father. But, I don't want to act that way. I'm hate being the bad guy, but if I'm not…"

"Draco, nobody's forcing you to be that way. You yourself choose that," she reminded him. Draco rolled his eyes and scowled.

"That shows how much you know," he muttered. Hermione's expression softened. She sub-consciously reached out and held his hand.

"What do you mean? Who's making you act like that? What are they doing to you?" she softly but urgently asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"My so-called father," Draco bitterly spat out. "Eighteen years of beating. Eighteen years of my mother beggin him not to. Eighteen years of him beating my mother. Threatening to hurt her if I don't obey him. Threatening to hurt me if she doesn't obey…"

"My God, Draco, I'm so sorry…" she murmured, squeezing his hand to show her sympathy. Draco glared at the table and turned his head to stare out the window. "Are you okay?" she questioned, not meaning for the Veratiserum to answer for him.

"No," he snapped. Seeing Hermione's hurt look made his expression relax. "Sorry. I'm just a little tense about the Death Eater thing…"

"Can't you refuse to become one?" she fretfully inquired. Draco snickered and combed his fingers through his hair.

"You of all people should know, after being friends with Scarhead for seven years. The Dark Lord won't take no for an answer. He has all his Death Eaters at the ceremony to help him if I refuse," he grunted. Hermione bit her lower lip in despair.

"Draco… don't hate me for asking this… you can cover your mouth when you answer if you don't want me to hear, but… have you ever fallen in love?" she wondered. Draco looked surprised.

"Yes… In fact, I still am in love," he softly answered, staring into her eyes calmly. After a while, he added, "But you cannot tell anybody. Malfoys don't fall in love. Especially Draco Malfoy," He quickly looked back down. "It's amazing how one girl can affect your life…"

"Does she know?" Hermione questioned. She blushed slightly. "Sorry. That's kinda personal," she said. "But… I think the Veratiserum should have worn off by now. I only put in enough to last for ten minutes, and it's been half an hour." _Wait a minute. That means he wasn't even bothering to lie for the past twenty minutes!_

"I don't know," Draco replied. Hermione looked confused. "I don't know if she knows," he repeated, cupping her chin in his hands. Then, Hermione Ella Granger finally understood as Draco Malfoy pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Review and tell me! 


	14. I Love You

**Natty123**: Thank you. I wasn't exactly aiming for "cute", but I must admit, that chapter was pretty sweet.

**Daniela Cassandra**: Thank you. I know, I love the Draco/Hermione pairing!

**Samantha Cameron**: Thanks. I thought that chapter was actually kinda cheesy, but people seemed to like it, so oh well.

**Jadecowan**: I kno, everyone was like "finally!" but I thought it was better if I stalled it.

**Angelofmusic45**: Thanks. More kissing, huh? Trust me, no story is a good story without it -) No offense to anybody out there that disagrees or doesn't have that.

**Curlyq2713**: Another person who's saying 'finally!'. Heh. I thought it was more realistic if it took a long time. I'm not sure whether Draco will become a death eater yet. Hmm…

**Anonymous**: Well, I can't tell you the answers to your questions because that would be unfair to every other reader, but, I _will_ say that you will find out soon enough. And, thanx for letting me know about your date, I guess… It was amusing and interesting to read about it tho!

**Lady-Delphinea**: I can't tell you the answers, but I _will_ update soon. Last time, I got attacked by several people because I had writer's block and it took me a long time to update. I'm serious. It was my friends that read my story. In school, they started firing questions at me, and I just couldn't get away! Shivers I'm not going through that again, so I better update.

**Orlilover16**: I'm glad you liked it. So many people said that they loved that chapter, but I actually thought the lines were really cheesy. I guess people like the fact that they got together.

**Lazy**: Wow. Everyone is glad that they kissed and that Draco confessed his love. I'll update; don't worry. I'm afraid that if I don't, I'll get mobbed again just like my friends mobbed me when I got writer's block and didn't update.

**TomFeltonsGirl1818**: Well, all you wrote was "love love love!" so I can't really respond to that. But, yeah, it is love, I guess. At least for Draco… But, wait! What about Hermione? Dun, dun, dun.

**Cyndell**: Well, I'm glad you like it, and I hope I can fulfill your request… Okay, that sounded really lame, but that's okay.

**Hannah-901**: Thanks. Almost in tears! That bad, huh. Sniffle It shocked myself. Ahh… The power of words…

A/N: To those that asked if Hermione loves Draco, I just want you to remember that this is a DMHG story. Now what do you think? She's bound to warm up to him. Okay, I'll shut up before I give away too much.

Chapter 14…

* * *

Hermione tugged loosely at Draco's hair, never wanting to let go. _God, he is such a good kisser, even if he is prat._ Draco's tongue slowly invaded her mouth. He felt Hermione relax in his grip as their tongues danced.

Slowly, they eased apart, needing air. Hermione blushed and stared down at her feet. Draco grabbed her hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Hermione, please say something," Draco begged. Hermione sighed and looked down before answering.

"What can I say? Draco, you've been a menace to me and my friends since our first year. And suddenly, your telling me that you love me and… What the hell am I supposed to say to you?"

Draco sighed and bit his lower lip. Hermione could barely handle it. _My God, he's so cute like that!_ After a while, he finally said, "Hermione, you have to decide now. I'm just asking that you please, please, give me a chance. I was a jerk then, okay? Please," Draco pleaded. Hermione couldn't stand how his gray eyes could change colors. Before, they were a deep blue, and now they were suddenly a bright, piercing silver.

"Draco, I… God, why does this have to be so hard? I'll give you a chance, but only because I want this to work out as much as you do," Hermione agreed. Draco looked up, his eyes turning blue again. Hermione almost melted in his gaze.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief, his eyes widening. Hermione grinned slightly and lightly cuffed him in the shoulder.

"Don't get too surprised and happy, or I might change my mind," she joked. Draco leaned forwards and kissed her. Hermione loved how his lips were warm and soft. She instantly closed her eyes, wanting the moment to last. She shoved her hands into his hair and began to play with it, twirling it around her fingers. When they stopped for air, he grinned at her and said,

"I guess you like my hair, huh?" Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek. _God, why do her kisses have to be so… addicting? _

"Draco, I really should go to bed. I'm tired, it's late, and we have classes tomorrow," she said, getting up and walking to her room backwards so she could still look at him while talking. Draco pretended to pout. He stared at her with his deep blue eyes, causing Hermione to whine slightly.

"That's not fair! Why do your eyes have to change colors at the right moment?" she complained. "Besides Draco, I really have to go to sleep. I'm tired. Please."

"Can you sleep with me? Please? We don't have to… you know, do anything… I just want you next to me," Draco begged. Hermione found it hard to resist his soothing, calm voice. She fought against his charm. "Please…"

"Draco, this is a little too sudden. I mean, we just got together today," Hermione said. Still, she found herself walking towards him. _What am I doing? This is wrong! It's too soon. But… I trust him, right? He wouldn't do anything… _Draco grinned, knowing that his charm was working. His blue eyes flashed once, which was just enough to do the trick. Hermione stopped resisting and agreed to sleep next to him.

"But no funny stuff, Draco. I mean it," Hermione warned. Draco nodded. _I'm not going to do anything. I couldn't… It would hurt her too much. _

"Of course not, Hermione. After all, we just got together. You'd dump me right away if I tried it," Draco reminded her. Hermione shrugged. _Yeah? Well, maybe all you want from me is a good shag. You wouldn't care if I dumped you, as long as you got what you wanted… But you sounded so sincere when you told me that you loved me…_

Hermione entered Draco's bathroom. After magically summoning her toothbrush, she brushed her teeth and sighed. She glanced into the mirror before heading back out. Draco was leaning against the wall, waiting for her. The minute she opened the door, his eyes fluttered open and lit up. He led her onto his bed and tossed the covers over her gently. "Sleep well," he whispered, crawling in next to her.

Hermione slept with her head against Draco's chest. She could feel his firm muscles on his chest. _Finally. Quidditch has its rewards!_

Draco snuggled close to Hermione. He could smell her hair. "Strawberry shampoo," he muttered sleepily. Hermione twitched in his arms. "Good night…" He bent over to check if she was asleep. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing steadily. "I love you…" he murmured.

Hermione opened her eyes the minute Draco was asleep. She could feel the goosebumps on her arms. _He said it again. When he thought I was sleeping, he still said it. He said, 'I love you.' _


	15. Date

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Not one bit. Sniffle… Although I do own the reviews and the story plot… Yea! Now I feel special!

**Orlilover16**: Goosebumps, huh? Squirming in your seat? Wow, I'm a better writer than I realized! Thanks for your great review.

**Cassandra**: I'm sorry it took so long. I had major writer's block. I hope this chapter comes out faster…

**Natty**: I kno! Draco/Hermione stories rock! I'm still hoping that J.K. Rowling will realize that and then she'll have it end up that way… Sigh… That would be cool.

**Samantha Cameron**: Wow, all those "OMG"s made my head spin. I'm glad you think my story is cool.

**Curylq2713**: Well, she can't say "I love you" back yet. She still isn't sure how she feels about him, although we all know how it's going to turn out, right? Hmm… maybe I'll do the opposite of what everyone expects. Just to torture them. Hehe. I'm evil.

**Jadecowan**: A cookie! Really! What kind? I'll try to update quickly, but it's hard cuz I'm trying to make everything realistic and it's not working. Plus, I keep getting new ideas that are better in a chapter I already uploaded so I can't change it or people will get confused. I'm still trying to organize my ideas.

**Anonymous**: Nate? I know a kid named Nate, but he's really annoying and he gets on everyone's nerves. I'm sure the Nate you know can't be half as bad. Yay! Two more people that love it!

**Jackie**: I can't really respond to your review. Basically, all you wrote was "Aw… Update asap". But I will update as fast as I can. Was that "aw" a good aw or a bad aw?

**Angelofmusic45**: More kissing and stuff! I guess… But, honestly. (Doesn't that remind you of good ol' Hermione?) They just got together!

**Emily Ruben**: Thanx. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Lady-Delphinea**: Yeah, my friends always playfully threaten me if I don't update.

**TomFeltonsGirl1818**: I'm glad you're enthusiastic about this chapter.

**Pyro**: Hmm… it would be interesting to find out Ron's reaction… hehe…

**Hannah-901**: And now I feel guilty for the tears.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I was sick with the flu and I wasn't allowed to use the computer. Thank God I'm better! But I still had to make up all my work and stuff. Don't kill me for not updating!

Chapter 15… (Wow, I'm on my 15th chapter already!)

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up to find Hermione lying next to him. Her arms were wrapped around him protectively, her hair in his face. Grinning, he kissed her lightly, causing her to open her eyes.

Draco smiled as she woke. He stroked her forehead. "Hey, Mione. Sleep well?" he yawned. Hermione nodded slightly and blinked several times. "You didn't change your mind about me, did you?" Draco joked.

"Of course not. I loved sleeping with your arms around me," she teased. Draco looked taken back.

"What! Look whose arms around who!" he protested. Hermione looked down and, sure enough, she had her arms wrapped around him. "Just can't get enough of me, can you?" he kidded. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Seems like I get too much of you. Someday, Draco Malfoy, you and your big ego are going to get in a lot of trouble," she warned, half joking and half serious. Draco found her voice driving him crazy. Stretching, she got up and headed into the bathroom to change and get ready. As she did so, Draco saw her shirt lift up slightly. He moaned once she was out of sight.

"Granger, you're driving me nuts…"

* * *

Hermione entered Potions class, humming to herself in her head. Snape glared at her and barked, "You're late! Thirty points from Gryffindor!" Hermione's jaw dropped open in complaint.

"What! Half of the class isn't here yet!" she protested. Snape pointed to her seat. Hermione grumpily slumped into her chair.

"Thirty points! That's absurd! Nobody takes off thirty whole points!" Harry cried out, jumping up. Snape frowned fiercely, but Harry wouldn't calm down. "I've heard of ten points, and even twenty, but never thirty! That's crazy!" he declared.

"So. Are you calling me crazy, Mr. Potter. You're right. Thirty points is unreasonable," Snape slowly agreed. The whole class gasped. Was Snape giving in to them? Harry slid back into his seat triumphantly, grinning and winking at Hermione. "Thirty points is definitely unreasonable when we have another trouble-maker. Mr. Potter. Better make it forty points," the professor finished. This time, Harry gaped.

"Did you really think he was going to give in that easily?" she asked. Harry shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes, making Harry smile sheepishly. "Harry, I have to tell you something," Hermione suddenly said, becoming serious. Just then, Ron slid into a seat next to Harry. "Never mind. I'll tell you later," she muttered.

* * *

"Ginny, can we talk?" Hermione nervously asked. Ginny nodded and followed Hermione into the head's common room. Ginny's mouth was twitching, as if she was trying to hide a smile. That must have been true, for the minute they were in privacy, she broke into a smirk.

"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" she remarked, snickering. Hermione blushed slightly. "So, what happened?" Hermione had trouble hiding a grin.

"It's true… Last night, he asked me out… I mean, he completely said that he loved me and everything! I was so… shocked, but pleased. It's so weird. Draco can actually be civilized," Hermione confessed. Ginny squealed.

"Cool! Oh my God, it's just like a fairy tale," she sighed. Hermione rolled her eyes, snorting. Even still, she couldn't help smiling.

"My lord, Ron is SO gonna freak! This is bloody wicked! Gosh, I'm so happy for you, 'Mione!" Ginny yelped. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"So… How are things with you and Harry?" she questioned innocently yet mischievously. Ginny giggled slightly.

"Great. He is _so_ sweet. Gosh, he's almost perfect. I absolutely adore him. He's so kind and funny. He even carries my books to class if he has enough time and if Ron isn't watching," she murmured dreamily.

"So, what are we going to do about Ron?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess we just wait for him to find out by himself… I think it'll be worse if we tell him now. Might as well keep it a secret," Ginny grimly answered. Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Ginny, would you mind telling Harry for me? Just tell him that Draco and I are dating, and if he asks more questions, don't answer. Tell him to come ask me. I know it would be better if I told him myself, but… well… I have a date with Draco," she admitted, blushing furiously. Ginny sniggered.

* * *

Hermione entered the common room quietly. Draco was standing by the window, staring out at the sky. She crept up to him from behind and swiftly wrapped her arms around him, causing him to jump. He relaxed when he saw her.

"Hey, 'Mione. God, I thought you were Parkinson for a second. She chased me around the Astronomy Tower for half an hour… I'm glad you're here. I was beginning to think that last night was all a dream and that you still don't like me," he whispered into her ear. Hermione felt goosebumps rise on her arm. He began to kiss her earlobe.

She relaxed in his arms for a few minutes before pulling away. "Okay, Mr. Malfoy. I assume you have plans for us tonight," Hermione murmured. Draco tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before nodding.

"You assumed right, Ms. Granger. Come one…" He stepped over to the window and muttered something. A minute later, his broom flew into his hand. "Do you want the front or back?"

Hermione hesitated. "Umm… Draco… I don't really… fly…" she confessed. Draco chuckled slightly. He brushed his hand up her arm, causing more goosebumps for Hermione.

"I know. I'm going to cure that. You'll feel better if you're in the back. I'll get on first," Draco said. He slid onto the broomstick and grinned at Hermione, patting the spot behind him. "Climb on."

Hermione reluctantly climbed onto the broom. It dipped a little bit when she climbed on, causing her to shriek. Draco just laughed. "It's okay, 'Mione. Here. Put your arms around my waist," he advised. Hermione did as she was told. "Ready? Here we go!"

Draco leaned slightly on his broom and it began to soar forwards. Hermione yelped. Draco made his way around trees easily with such skill. As they continued on, Draco gradually bent forwards even more. Suddenly, they were zooming past blurs of green. "Ahh! DRACO! STOP!" Hermione screeched. Draco halted his broom in midair, gasping for breath.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Hermione. I don't know what got over me. I was just so excited… I'm sorry…" Draco apologized, turning around to face her. He kissed her face gently. "I'll go slower." He gently urged the broom forwards.

* * *

"Wow… This place is amazing…" Hermione mumbled, walking around slowly. Draco came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I knew you would like it…" he whispered seductively…

A/N: I know that was a weird ending, but I wanted to get this chapter out. You'll find out where they are in the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to get it out faster. Sorry about the inconvenience. Please review!


	16. Ron Finds Out

Disclaimer: STOP ASKING ME! I DO **NOT** OWN HARRY POTTER! Go ask J.K. Rowling if you're so desperate. Maybe you can get me her autograph… and ask her if she can have the seventh book end as DMHG.

Sorry about the temper tantrum. It was neccesary.

**Natty123**: I know! Draco is so hot! I wish I was Hermione, too, but the Hermione in my story. That would be so cool to have a guy like Draco that totally loves me. Especially if it was Draco himself. Hehe.

**Orlilover16**: I like victory dances. Have fun in Paris… But don't go on the tour busses. It'll bore you out of your mind… Or was that London? I can't remember. Oh well. Have fun anyways.

I admit, I am disappointed that you're not continuing your story, but it's okay. It's your decision.

**Samantha Cameron**: I'm glad you like my story. And you'll find out where they are VERY SOON.

**Jackie**: That's okay for the short review. I like reviews, whether they're long or short. I doubt my mom even knows that I use fanfiction. She just thinks that I spend too much time on the computer.

**Curlyq2713**: Nah, I'd kill myself if I ended it a different way. Man, I love lovey-dovey, mushy-gushy stuff…

**Cassandra**: Yeah, I know, I hated the ending too. But I really wanted to get that chapter out so I just stopped it there.

**Lady-Delphinea**: Thanx. I always hope that my chapters are suspenseful.

**Anonymous**: The Nate that I know? I'm not sure I should tell you… Well, it's a kinda common last name, so I'll tell you. There's gotta be more than one. It's Nate Schwartz.

**Lazy**: Thanks for your… unique review. You sound like somebody I know when you said "That's nifty". There's this kid in my class that's always saying that. He's kinda annoying but he can be funny. But he's always getting in trouble.

Chapter 16…

* * *

Hermione glanced around the place. "Oh my gosh… This is amazing…" she gasped. Draco grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I hoped you'd like it… So, care for a tour?" he asked coyly. Hermione smiled. "We're in the spot between heaven and earth, called the Starry Dome. It's weird, but it's nice and peaceful up here. Normally, it's filled with magical folks, but I reserved the spot for us… Look! Over there! See those staircases? The golden ones? Those are the ones connecting earth and the Starry Dome. And, see how the stairs continue over there? That's up to heaven. But living ones aren't allowed up there. You'll get shocked if you try to pass through…"

"This place is absolutely remarkable," Hermione whispered, snuggling closer to Draco. He grinned. "I love it. It's great." She then looked down and squealed. "Oh my God! Lord, we're walking on… on clouds!"

"I was wondering when you'd notice. Pretty cool, huh? There actually the soft and fluffy ones, not the ones that get you soaked," Draco commented, pressing his face into her hair. "Oh, here we are!"

Hermione's grin broadened as she saw a small table with only two chairs. She turned to face Draco, about to kiss him, but he stopped her. Then, flicking his wrist, he managed to pull a single rose out of the air. "For you, Hermione. I love you," he whispered huskily without a moment's hesitation. It made Hermione shiver.

_God, he didn't even pause before saying that. It's scaring me… _Hermione gulped. She leaned in and kissed him since she didn't feel like saying anything. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but Draco immediately pulled her closer. His tongue dipped in and out of her mouth, making Hermione moan slightly.

SWITCHING POV'S

Draco's member erected everytime Hermione let out a moan. _Fuck, where did she learn to kiss like that?_ He felt a need for air and slowly moved back. "You're a hell of a kisser, 'Mione. Should I be jealous?" he teased.

Hermione blushed. _Yeah right. If anybody should be jealous, it should be me. You're the one who's done it with practically every girl in the school_. She couldn't keep the bitter thoughts out of her head.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco asked, snapping her out of her trance. Hermione nodded, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Why don't we eat now?" she suggested. Draco nodded, the concern still showing on his face. He absent-mindedly pulled out a chair, and Hermione graciously sat in it.

I'M SKIPPING TO THE END OF THE DATE BECAUSE THE DINNER IS AWFULLY BORING

"That was a great dinner, Draco. Thanks," Hermione said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Draco smiled, dusting off his pants as they sank onto the comfy couch. Hermione rested her head on his chest.

"Anything for you. I can't believe we got back so late. It's already eleven… Maybe we should go to sleep. We have early classes tomorrow. Double potions, actually. Snape's bound to drive us hard, so we need our rest," Draco mumbled sleepily. "What do you say? Let's go to bed, huh?"

When there was no reply, Draco glanced down to see Hermione fast asleep, cuddled up against him. He gave a small, lop-sided grin. "I guess so… Sleep well, love." He gently laid Hermione down on the sofa before settling down next to her so that her back was to his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and kissed her head before falling asleep.

* * *

After classes were over the next day, Harry stopped Hermione in the corridors. "Hermione, Ginny told me that you and Malfoy were…" He paused and raised his eyebrows, as if trying to hint something. Hermione understood immediately.

"Yeah… Harry, I know you're probably mad, but please try and understand. Draco's being really nice and everything, and I think that he's actually serious this time. Please, Harry," Hermione begged.

"Hermione, I'm not mad at you… I'm just… worried. This is Malfoy we're talking about. He could hurt you any way he wants to… Just… take care of yourself…" Harry bit his lower lip anxiously, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I will. He loves me, Harry. I know he does. I'll be fine," she reassured him. Harry nodded solemnly. "Thanks for understanding… thanks for everything…"

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked out of Charms when he felt a violent jerk on his sleeve. He toppled into a broom closet. Blaise Zabini hovered over him, grinning.

"You scored, didn't you?" he asked, unable to wipe the knowing smirk off his face. Draco wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded. Blaise rolled his eyes and pulled his friend off. Draco dusted off his pants.

"With Granger… Come on, I know you did. I've never seen you happier… except for after your first with Parkinson, but she's a good shag. So, what happened? I want all the details? Did you guys do it?" Blaise questioned nosily.

"With Hermione? Yeah right. She'd never let me touch her _this_ early. Sheesh, Zabini. You should no that. It was probably only Potter that she's shagged… But I did take her out on a date. Went to the Starry Dome. _On my broomstick. _Heh. Hermione actually climbed onto my broom. She seemed to enjoy it, too," Draco said. Blaise "oohed" humorously.

"Well, you can go now. I know you're just dying to get up there and shag her senseless," he teased. Draco rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

Hermione was settled peacefully on the couch when Ginny burst into the head's room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hermione reacted quickly. She jumped up and rushed over to comfort her friend. "Ginny, what happened? What's wrong?"

"It's… (sniffle) Ron… He (sob, gulp) saw… me.. (sob, sniffle, sob) and Harry… (gulp)…" Ginny managed to choke out. Hermione grabbed her friend's wrist and marched out of the room with her.

It didn't take long to find Ron. Shouts and screams could be heard from the Gryffindor common room. Hermione gave a weak smile at the Fat Lady. "Oh, hello Hermione. Come on in. And tell them to calm down. I'm getting a headache. I think I'll go visit Margaret…" she greeted them, swinging open.

"… AND YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME! YET YOU DECIDED TO HIDE IT BEHIND MY BACK! MY OWN SISTER! AND YOU!" Ron screeched, causing Ginny to burst into a new flood of tears.

"Ronald Weasley, you lower your voice right now! You're disturbing the other students!" Hermione cried. Ron glanced at her and frowned.

"Lower my voice? LOWER MY VOICE? HOW CAN I LOWER MY VOICE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID? THEY WERE –," Ron began, but Hermione stopped him.

"Ron! SHUT UP!" she yelled. Ron immediately stopped. "I knew perfectly well what they were doing, and I see no reason why you should be mad."

"What the… NO REASON WHY I SHOULD BE MAD! ARE YOU CRAZY? MENTALLY INSANE? FOR WEEKS, THEY HAVE BEEN… ARGHH!" Ron shouted. Hermione groaned.

"Ron, have you ever considered that this is exactly why they have been hiding it?" Hermione said. Ron paused, and then continued ranting.

"HAVE _YOU_ EVER CONSIDERED WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE WALKING INTO A ROOM TO SEE YOUR LITTLE SISTER AND YOUR BEST FRIEND SHAGGING LIKE BUNNIES!"

"We weren't shagging! We were just kissing!" Harry protested, turning a bright red, almost redder than Ron's hair. Ron glared at him.

"JUST KISSING? I'D CALL THAT MORE THAN KISSING! MAYBE YOU WEREN'T EXACTLY SHAGGING, BUT YOU'RE LUCKY I WALKED IN OTHERWISE YOU PROBABLY WOULD HAVE BEEN FIVE MINUTES LATER, JUDGING BY THE WAY YOU TWO WERE GOING!" Ron bellowed.

"ARGH! I can't take it anymore! _Silencio!_" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at Ron. He instantly stopped talking. "Finally. I thought he'd never stop."

Harry wrapped Ginny in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. Hermione couldn't help but stare. _A while ago, that used to be me… Wait a minute. Am I jealous? _She shuddered at the thought. _Why am I jealous? I don't need to be. I have Draco. _

"H-Hermione… It's okay… You can… let him… talk," Ginny stumbled in a whisper. Hermione flicked her wand and began talking before Ron could speak.

"Ron, you better shut up or Gryffindor will lose points," she advised him. Ron scowled and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Fine. But, Mum will hear about this, Ginny. I'm going to write to her _right now!_" he threatened, leaving. Hermione shrugged.

"Mum will be okay with it… I think…" Ginny said tentatively. Harry placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry. If she's not, I'll write to her myself. She'll be fine with it. Trust me, Ginny. I know," he reassured her. Ginny whirled around and pressed her mouth against his. They began a frantic make-out session. Hermione tip-toed out of the room quietly.

* * *

A/N: Once again, a bad, unsuspenseful ending, but I think this chapter is long enough. More soon. Please review! 


	17. Pracuers

**Lady-Crymsyn**: Thanks. It's good to have new reviewers.

**Teentitan1022**: Nah, you didn't really sound like a three year old. A lot of people write stuff like that. Thanks for the compliments.

**Jackie**: Thanks. I kno there's nothing wrong with an unsuspenseful ending, it's just… well, it seems as if when it's not a cliffhanger, people don't tend to read on.

**Curlyq2713**: Yeah, Ron has a funny temper. Wait until he finds out about Draco and Hermione!

**Lazy**: Yeah, I had the urge to write "frantic make-out session". I thought it was amusing.

**SiLvErEyEdGiRl**: I'm glad you love it. I'll update as fast as possible, but I get writer's block a lot.

**Cassandra**: Yeah, it was kinda weird, but my friend was here while I was typing it and she told me to put it in there. You're actually thirteen, huh? Well, you DO NOT want to know how old I am.

**Lady-Delphinea**: Well, I can't exactly tell you if Draco is serious or not. But I will advise you to READ ON! Hehe.

**Amy (Phoenix)**: Yep, Simple Plan and Green Day ARE THE BEST!

**Maria Casey Weasley**: I know, it was weird. But I was in a weird mood that day.

**Anonymous**: The Nate I know is Nate Schwartz, and you are SO LUCKY you are not going out with him. He's a desperate jerk and a wanna-be.

**Dragonmon trainer 5**: Thanx.

**Samantha Cameron**: I know, Ron gets on my nerves a lot. When you said "I can't believe that's where Draco took Hermione! I would have died!", does that mean that you liked where he took her or you didn't like it?

**Natty123**: Thanx. I try to update fast, but I think my teachers are trying to suffocate me in my homework.

A/N: I'm sorry, people, but I'm feeling rather… romantic today. So please be patient if this chapter is a little cheesy and sappy.

Also, as I explained earlier, I missed some school days because I was sick, and, to add onto the stress, teachers are piling homework. They all say the same thing: "It's March. The year's almost over and we're behind. Besides, you should be used to it by now." Grr… Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

* * *

Chapter 17…

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, combing her hair. She wanted to look perfect for Draco. As she ran the brush through her silky, brown hair (which had straightened out more over the years, yet still had a slight curl to it), a husky, deep voice interrupted her.

"You look perfect the way you are, darling…" Hermione smiled and turned to face Draco, who was leaning against the doorframe. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and a nice red rose pinned the tux. His hair bas gelled back, and he was smirking.

"Hey, Draco," she greeted him as he engulfed her in a hug. She caught a whiff of his cologne. "Mmm… I love the scent… Any particular reason why you're dressed up?"

"No, I just wanted to look good. So, we're spending the night watching movies, right? No chick flicks, please," he replied, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. "Don't worry. We're gonna watch "The Ring 2." It's really good… But I doubt you're gonna want to watch the movie in a tux," she reminded him. Draco couldn't help but crack,

"Maybe I shouldn't wear anything." Hermione slapped his arm and flicked her wand, changing their clothes into pajamas. Draco flopped onto the couch lazily and gestured for her to come over. She took her time moving towards him. Draco pulled her down so that his stomach was to her back.

"I love you, 'Mione…" he whispered, sending chills down her spine. She shivered, even though his hands were warm.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up on the couch, which Draco had magically expanded so that there was room. Smiling, she ruffled her boyfriend's hair before tip-toeing into her room.

Quickly, she dressed, showered and brushed her teeth before darting out of the room to the Great Hall. As usual, it was noisy and rowdy in there. She managed to slip into a seat next to Harry.

"Morning, Harry," she greeted him cheerfully. Harry returned the greeting before glancing at Ron. Then, he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth,

"How are things with Malfoy?" Hermione nodded slightly towards the door, indicating that she would talk about it later. Harry nodded.

She rapidly ate her breakfast and gulped down a glass of orange juice. "Harry, meet me outside with Ron and Ginny," she murmured in his ear casually as she stood up.

Five minutes later, the group was outside. Hermione raised her eyebrows toward Harry and Ginny, signaling that she was about to tell Ron. Ginny bit her lower lip, worried.

"Ron, umm… I have something to tell you," she nervously began. Ron gave Harry (who had his arm wrapped around Ginny) one last glare before giving his attention to Hermione. "Well, umm… You know how Dumbledore always wants… house unity, and stuff… And… Dra- Malfoy and I are heads… Well…"

"Spit it out, Hermione. I've got stuff to do," Ron snarled. Hermione tried to keep her temper, knowing that Ron was still irritable about Harry and Ginny.

"Dumbledore was kinda encouraging… friendship… between us, so -," Hermione started again, but Ron interrupted again.

"FRIENDSHIP! Between you and Malfoy? Boy, that's a laugh. Like that would ever happen!" he cackled. Harry cast Hermione a "look". Hermione began to get _really_ anxious.

"Ron, we're dating now," she abruptly blurted out, not knowing any other way to put it. Ron froze. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes.

"Tell… me… you're… kidding…" he ordered, his voice ominous. Hermione cringed inside. Harry slowly began inching himself between them two, as if Ron would attack. Ginny's hands flew to her mouth, her body unable to move. "MALFOY? DRACO MALFOY!" Ron exploded.

"Ron, calm down," Harry commanded, his voice firm, but Ron shook his head, glaring at Hermione. She felt ready to cry.

"YEAH RIGHT! THAT GIT! MOVE ASIDE, HARRY! _MOVE_," Ron hollered. Harry stepped right in front of Ron, a bold look plastered on his face.

"Ron, control yourself. Think about what you're doing," he said. Ron shook his head and shoved Harry away with all his strength. Harry stumbled backwards into the wall and collapsed, not having expected that blow. Ron stepped forward a few steps, causing Hermione to back away.

"Hermione, dump him. Now. That git doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve anything. The bastard. He's worth less than a piece of shit. Break up with him," he fiercely instructed. Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, think about this. He can have any girl in the whole school that he wants, and… he picks _you_? Isn't that kinda odd?" Ron pointed out. Hermione felt a strange sensation in her. What Ron had said was true. Why _had_ he picked her?

"No. You're wrong. You're lying. He said that he loved me," she said, but there was a slight uncertainty to her voice. The statement was more to convince herself, rather than Ron.

"It doesn't make sense, does it? How do you know that, to him, you're not just another challenge? Another chance to have a good shag?" Ron inquired, waving his arms as he spoke.

"No," Hermione choked out, her voice barely a whisper. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron grinned evily. Hermione glanced at Harry for help. Anybody. But Harry was slumped on the floor, unconscious, and Ginny was kneeling next to him, trying to revive him.

"Yes. It's true, Hermione, and you know it. Do you really think he loves you? Out of every girl that he's ever shagged, it's you? Draco Malfoy and love? Does that even sound reasonable? Draco Malfoy does _not_ love. He can't," Ron continued. "You were stupid enough to cross to his side, Hermione. You're a traitor."

"No. No! He loves me! He does!" Hermione protested, but it took all her strength to insist like that. Ron's malevolent grin turned to a revolting frown.

"I told you, Hermione, but you insisted that I was wrong. I tried to help you, and you… You denied it." With that, he slapped her across the face. Hermione tried to move back, but Ron kept coming closer. He was closing in on her, and there was no hope. She collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in the common room. Hermione still wasn't back yet. Where was she? She had disappeared over an hour ago, and she still hadn't come back.

Just then, Draco Malfoy noticed a slight greenish glow coming from Hermione's room. He hesitated. _Hermione does have a right to privacy in her room, but…_ His curiousity got the better of him, and he reluctantly walked in.

The glow was coming from something on her desk. Draco picked it up and examined it, twirling it around between his thumb and forefinger. _It's just a nut… But why is it glowing?_ Draco then noticed that there were stubs growing out of the bottom. The nut looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly, it hit him. "A pracuer!" he exclaimed proudly, but his face soon turned to confusion. _Damn it! God, what was it that Hermione was saying about pracuers in class? I should have paying attention more… It gives off a green glow if… if its owner is… in danger?DANGER! _He froze. _I'm not in danger, am I? … Hermione! Hermione!_ Without another word, he dashed out of the room.

* * *

Once again, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I had no clue what should happen in this chapter.


	18. Talk With Dumbledore

**KMK**: I know! In all the stories, Ron is evil! Wonder what Draco will do to him, huh? Dum dum dum ominously…

**Jadecowan**: Heh. Hmm… Should Draco save Hermione, or should he get there just in time to see Ron beat the crap out of her? Or, should Draco get there and Ron beat the crap out of _him_? We'll just have to see, huh?

**Samantha Cameron**: Yep, it's Draco to the rescue! A good thing, huh? Yeah, if it were real! That's be sooo cool if there was such a place!

**Pyro**: Thanx. I thought I actually exaggerated a little bit on Ron's reaction, but I'm glad that you find it realistic. I had trouble writing that part. Keep reading!

**Yaoiloverever**: Yeah, Ron is definitely a little psycho. Best DMHG story so far? I doubt it. How many have you read, cuz there are some REALLY good ones out there.

**xoKaSsTeox**: Thanx for your review. Hehe, I just love to have a suspenseful ending. It makes readers keep reading. But it also makes them hate me for not telling them what happens.

**Lady-Delphinea**: Heh, don't we all hope he'll get there on time? You know, that's an idea… I could make it so that Draco never really liked her… But I probably won't. I'm a sucker for mushy romance.

**Curlyq2713**: Well, you never know what Ron Weasley can do to people's minds. Keep reading!

**Jonadark**: Yeah, too bad it won't be what happens in Rowling's books. But, you never know. I _do_ want Ron to end up with someone, but I don't know who. I don't really like the idea of creating a character in the story, cuz I have trouble with traits and stuff. I know that Pansy doesn't seem as bad as she should be, but she'll strike again. And the Veratiserum thing, you have to thank **Orlilover16**. She was the one who gave me the idea, so I dedicated that chapter to her.

**Sex 4 u**: Well, I didn't exactly see it. I just randomly picked a movie and used it.

**Anonymous**: Aww, that's so sweet, what Nate did. The Nate that I know has a crush on this girl in school, but that girl hates him. So, the girl said that she would give Nate a hug if he hugged this other boy. And Nate did it!

**Orlilover16**: Yay! You're back! I missed my constant reviewer :-) Bloody evil… I guess you could call me that. I just love cliffhangers… sigh… I wouldn't mind hearing more about your trip, but you'd have to email me separately instead of in a review.

**Jackie**: Don't worry, I hate having the idea of Ron raping Hermione. It's just too bizarre.

**Bitchgoddess**: Why, thank you! I especially enjoyed the part where you said that I could put J.K. Rowling out of business.

**Sesshy's whore**: Don't worry, I will.

**Natty123**: Yep, I agree, it was weird. But I didn't think it was that short. I know the Ring 2 hasn't come out on DVD yet, I just randomly picked a movie. I want to see it too, but some people say it sucks and some say it rocks.

**PrOuD FrEaK**: Thanks for that awesomely long review! Yeah, I always love putting songs at the end of my chaps, but some people don't like them, so I'm not sure what to do. I know, Ron's totally gonna explode! And I purposely took a long time for Draco and Hermione to get together for suspense.

**Cassandra**: Yeppers, Draco to the rescue! Guess Ron's not gonna be her friend anymore… I dunno… My age… Well, I'm not sure I should tell you…

**Lazybum Carmela Ana Zanna**: Beautiful, huh? Not exactly what I was going for, but good enough. "No one songs wa"? Wut does that mean? Yuppers, Simple Plan, Green Day, Maroon 5 and Lincoln Park rule, (but, no offense to anybody, Lincoln Park's lyrics can be so dramatic).

* * *

Chapter 18…

Hermione was lying on the floor, sobbing hopelessly. Ginny had tried to run for a professor, but Ron had frozen her. He was still ranting on about Draco.

"Please… Ron… Let me go… Why are you doing this to your best friend?" she asked pitifully. Ron scowled and sneered,

"Best friend? More like ex-best friend! I was your friend for years. We stood up to Malfoy together, and then you become his boyfriend. How am I supposed to feel? I gave you my love all these years, and you just throw it away for someone who just wants to shag you and then leave you!"

"B-… What? What do you mean, your love?" she stammered, taken back. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You mean you still haven't caught on? I've been in love with you for years, Hermione. You're just so oblivious to everything! Caught in your own little world. I loved you, and you didn't care. And now Malfoy puts on a little act and you're all for him!" he yelled, slapping her again. Hermione winced. More tears streamed down her face. Her skin burned from the slaps he had used against her.

"Hermione, I'm going to teach you what it's really like. Malfoy is using you, and you're going to understand that! Get it through your thick skull!" He moved forwards and slapped her again. She squeezed her eyes shut as he raised his arm again.

Suddenly, she heard a skidding of shoes. She waited for the blow, but nothing happened. A yell caused her to open her eyes.

She couldn't believe it. Draco, her Draco, was there, fighting Ron. She watched in horror as Ron punched him in the eye. "Draco!" she cried as Draco stumbled back a few steps, then caught himself. He stood back up, his left eye twitching, and struck Ron in the stomach. "Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

Draco didn't miss a beat. Immediately, he jumped on Ron and pounded the side of his head. "Draco! Stop! Ron!" Hermione screeched in terror. A thought flashed through Draco's mind. _Wait a minute… Why am I fighting physically? I'm a wizard!_

"FORTEGA MILIOVASO!" he hollered, knowing that his force charm was a strong one. Ron flew up, was sent hurtling back against the wall and slumped down, defeated. Draco stood there, panting hard, and then turned to face Hermione. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her, about to pick her up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hermione exploded, shaking with anger and fear. Draco jumped back, surprised and confused. Hermione tried inching away, but cried out as pain bolted up and down her arm like an elevator.

"Hermione, I'm going to take you up to the Madame (sp?) Pomfrey. She'll take care of you. I'm not sure what that son of a bitch Weasley did to you, but –," Draco began, trying to pick up Hermione again, but was cut off.

"I SAID, DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled. Draco's blue eyes flashed to a silver. He stared at Hermione, confused and slightly angry, but the silver melted as his eyes returned to a deep blue.

"It's okay, Hermione. You'll be fine. I'm just going to take you up," he said lightly.

"No, you're not," she snapped. Draco's eyes became a silver again. A mixture of emotions went through his face, as if he didn't know how to react.

"… Fine…" he muttered. Flicking his wand, he unfroze Ginny and used the levitating charm to bring Hermione up to the nurse, doing the same with Harry and Ron.

"My lord! What happened here?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed the moment she saw them.

"There was a fight. Weasley attacked Hermione, and, judging by the looks of it, Potter tried to stop him. Somewhere among the lines, Mini-Weasley got frozen, and Weasley continued to attack Hermione. That's when I showed up and I fought him off," Draco hastily explained.

"Well… That's quite a story you got there, Mr. Malfoy. 'Though I doubt you made it up. Very well. Miss Granger will have to stay the night. _Morcus Delfinor_," she said, waving her wand. Draco's eye immediately healed. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Go about your duties now… One more thing though. How did you know to save Miss Granger, here? Everybody was supposed to be in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore had extended the breakfast because of a long speech he had…"

"Oh. Well, Hermione and I are raising a pracuer for Herbology, and it started glowing. I remembered what that meant, so I assumed that Hermione was in trouble, and I was right," Draco clarified. Madame Pomfrey frowned.

"Draco, didn't you get your pracuers just a few days ago?" she questioned. Draco nodded, not sure where this was going. "… If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see your pracuer. Could you bring it down?"

Draco nodded. He hurried upstairs to get it. Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey tended to the others. She laid Hermione down on a bed and poured a few drops of a potion down Ron's throat. He became conscious again, though rather slowly.

"Well, Mr. Weasley. It seems as if you were fighting. Here is some ointment. Rub it on your bruises every twelve hours, and they should heal soon. But I'd like for you to stay here until I speak with Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey instructed, handing him a thick bottle of cream. Ron stared at his feet, embarrassed.

Draco returned just then, tossing something up and down with his right hand. Madame Pomfrey snatched it from him while it was in the air. "Watch it, Mr. Malfoy. These are living things, you know," she reminded him sternly. Draco shrugged.

Madame Pomfrey examined the pracuer closely, not noticing the death glares between Draco and Ron. "Hmm…" Draco glanced up.

"What? Is there something wrong with our pracuer? Because Hermione took care of it the most, and 'Mione never screws up," he commented. Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"No… It's just that, normally, pracuers don't send out warning signals unless they've sprouted. And yours hasn't yet. It's supposed to be very rare… Argh! I've read about why this happens sometimes, but I can't remember. It has to do with the owners…" she mused.

"So… Does that mean that our pracuer is okay?" Draco questioned, needing to make sure. Madame Pomfrey nodded absent-mindedly. Draco sighed.

"_Ahem_!" Ron cleared his throat impatiently. Draco rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?" Ron questioned, sounding exasperated.

"Leave, Weasel. Nobody's asking you to stay. Nobody _wants_ you to stay," Draco muttered. Ron glared at him and turned to leave.

"Just a moment, Mr. Weasley. I'd like you and Mr. Malfoy to go to report to Professor Dumbledore's office," Madame Pomfrey commanded sternly, giving them the "Never-Do-That-Again!" stare.

Ron muttered something under his breath, but left with Draco following. "You know, this is all your fault, Weasel," Draco said.

"_My_ fault? I'm not the one who's using Hermione," Ron retorted. Suddenly, he found himself pinned against the wall.

"Don't you ever say that again, got it?" Draco threatened. "I love her. A real friend should accept that." Ron flushed and glanced down at his shoes, which had suddenly become quite interesting. Draco reluctantly released him.

They made it to Dumbledore's office without another argument. Ron paused in front of the secret entrance. "You know the password?" he grunted.

"Lemon tarts," Draco announced, and the passageway opened. They stepped onto the moving staircase up to Dumbledore's office. He was standing with his back to them, stroking Fawkes.

"I see you have arrived," he said, rubbing Fawkes's head. "Please. Take a seat." He waved his hand and two comfy chairs appeared. Draco sank into one nonchalantly, but Ron sat tensely, as if ready to run.

"I have been informed that you two have been fighting again." He spun around. "Judging by your looks, this cannot be mistaken. I do not know the full story, however. Mr. Weasley, I understand that you attacked a student?"

"Yes…" Ron muttered tersely.

"Who?"

"Hermione…" He hung his head in shame, his face turning bright red. Draco realized that his fists were clenched together tightly.

"Ahh… Miss Granger. One of your best friends, no? I must say, I am surprised. May I ask why?" Dumbledore politely inquired. Ron bit his lower lip angrily and muttered something. Dumbledore leaned forwards slightly.

"Surely, Mr. Weasley, you can't expect me to hear _that_ well at _this_ age," he joked, trying to ease the tension in the air. He waited expectantly.

"She's going out with Malfoy…"

"Oh? I suppose that's where, you, Mr. Malfoy, come into the story. Now, tell me, Mr. Weasley. Why did you feel it necessary to attack her because of her… dating preferances?"

"Because it's Malfoy! He's been our enemy for years, and then she backstabs us by choosing to date him! She betrayed us! Knowing him _and_ his father, she's practically agreeing to go to the Dark Side!" Ron exploded.

"Hey! Cool it, Weasel! That shows how much you know. You don't know anything about me or my family, so fuck off!" Draco yelled.

"_Ahem_," Dumbledore cleared his throat. Draco realized that he had leapt out of his seat and was towering over Ron, who looked ready to fight back. "Sit down, Mr. Malfoy, and allow Mr. Weasley to finish."

"No need. I'm done. If you don't mind, I'm out of here," Ron replied through gritted teeth, standing up to leave.

"I _do_ mind, Mr. Weasley. Sit down. Mr. Malfoy, tell us your story," Dumbledore ordered. Ron unwillingly slumped into his seat and glowered at Draco.

"There's nothing to tell. Weasley attacked Hermione, and that's all the there is to hear. This bas… guy calls himself her best friend. Some friend…" Draco then directed the rest of it to Ron. "And then you try to cover it up by saying it's my fault? That I'm using her? I love her, all right? How dare you accuse me of using her!"

"It seems that we have struck a new chord. I would like you, Mr. Malfoy, to sort it out with Mr. Weasley. I will give you twenty minutes to yourselves, and then I will be back. We will continue on after these twenty mintues are over. Goodbye," Dumbledore said, leaving.

The next thirty seconds were filled with silence. The tension was so thick, you could have pierced a knife through it. Draco and Ron were glaring at each other.

"Tell me one thing about yourself, Malfoy, that would prove to me that you're not using or cheating on Hermione," Ron said, breaking the silence.

"Easy. I love her," Draco instantly responded, never taking his eyes off of him. Ron snorted and rolled his eyes.

"That's easy to say. Any fool could say that, and they wouldn't have to mean it. You obviously don't. I bet that at the same time you're pretending to actually be all kind and soft-hearted, you're having sex with Parkinson or somebody," Ron snickered, looking disgusted at the thought.

"PARKINSON? What does she have to do with this!" Draco exclaimed, appalled.

"EVERYTHING? TELL ME, HONESTLY, MALFOY, HAVE YOU EVER HAD SEX WITH HER?" Ron screeched.

"Yes…" Draco's voice was barely a whisper. Ron grinned triumphantly, his eyes flashing with determination and pride.

"See! Exactly! How can we be so sure that you're not just using Hermione for sex, or that this isn't some sort of bet?" Ron asked.

"That was ages ago! I haven't had sex with her since before I started dating Hermione! Ages ago, Weasley!" Draco protested.

"Tell me, Malfoy. How long is ages ago?" Ron sneered. Draco turned bright red. He stared at the floor, clearly unwanting to answer, but there was no backing out of what he had gotten himself into.

"The beginning of the year… It was just a fuck to get my mind off of Hermione," he mumbled. Ron smirked and leaned back into the chair.

"Yep, and this is _just_ a way to have sex with someone new," Ron sarcastically added. Draco glared at him and swallowed hard.

"That's not true, Weasley. How can you even think about something like that. I swear to God, I swear on heaven, I swear on hell that there is only love between me and Hermione. I'm not using her for sex, okay? You're Hermione's friend… at least, you were, so I'm asking that you believe me, R-ron." Draco forced himself to maintain a clear, polite voice, but he faltered when it came time to say his name.

At that moment, Dumbledore walked in. "Time's up, and, seeing that you two aren't screaming your lungs out, I assume that things are, at least, more decent that it was before. So, we may continue. Mr. Weasley, attacking a student is serious. You will be given two weeks suspension and one week of detention when you come back. You'll leave the day after tomorrow. I trust you'll never do this again?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Good. Mr. Malfoy, I still need to clarify a few facts with some people, and then we'll see if a punishment is required. After all, defense is always necessary. You two may leave," Dumbledore said, nodding curtly.

Draco and Ron trudged out of his office. They started to part, but Ron stopped him. "And, Malfoy?" he began uncertainly. Draco lifted his head. "I… I believe you. And I'm sorry I attacked Hermione."

Draco forced a smile. "Thanks. You don't know how much it means to me, to have Hermione's friend's trust. S-sorry for all that shit and crap these last six, almost seven, years…" he apologized. He paused, wanting to stay more, but Ron nodded good-night and left.

* * *

A/N: Yay! They're kinda friends now! Not really, but at least they're not enemies. Review and tell me what you think! Can you guess why Hermione's not letting Draco touch her? 


	19. The Letter

Disclaimer: You see, if I owned Harry Potter, I'd be filthy rich. If I were filthy rich, I'd buy Tom Felton.

**Lady-Delphinea**: Yeah, mushy, weird, cheesy stories rule… sigh… Well, you'll find out in this chapter what's wrong with Hermione.

**Blaisezabiniismine**: Yes, Blaise will soon come into the story more. I feel sorry for Ron too. Don't worry! He's getting a girlfriend soon!

**Samantha Cameron**: It's okay. I didn't say why Hermione isn't letting Draco touch her and stuff. You'll find out in this chapter.

**Natty123**: God, you're making it hard for me to continue with my story plans! The Ring 2 was "freaky and weird" the good way or bad way? A lady that looks like Michael Jackson? I just changed my mind, I don't want to see that movie anymore.

**Orlilover16**: Yep, Draco and Ron are buddies! I kinda know what I'm going to do with the pracuer thing, but I'm not that sure. Email me if you have any suggestions, cuz I'll use them if I like them!

**Everlastingme**: Well, I thought that Draco should at least try to get on Ron's good side. Ron doesn't totally approve of him yet, but he's not as wary.

**Dracosgirl12515**: Hey! I know you! You're one of my favorite authors! Cool, I'm glad you like it!

**Iamm3**: Wow, thanks. Screened your boyfriend? Now I feel bad. You can blame it all on me if he gets mad.

**Anonymous**: Umm… thanks for that review. I'm glad you "loved it".

**KMK**: sarcastically (the kind sarcastic, not the mean one) Yep, she just fell in love with Ron and now hates Draco!

**Kayte**: Thanks. Why does your review say "e."?

**Cassandra**: I guess it's kinda cool that Ron slapped her, but I didn't think it was very Ron-like. Oh well. I guess you could say that she won't let Draco touch her cuz she's confused. It's kinda that.

**Cateyezgold**: I'm glad you like it. It's so great to have new reviewers.

**Bitchgoddess**: I'll look for your story.

**SelfHatred**: Okay okay okay!

**SuperSycoh**: Thanx. I'll email you those chapters.

**Vanillaflavouredpunk**: I never really liked RWHG stories either, so don't worry. I would never do that; it's a DMHG story!

**Ilovedracossoul**: I am!

A/N: YAHOO! I've been grounded and I wasn't allowed to use the computer, but now it's over!

Guess what? I had a dream that Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince came out and that J.K. Rowling had Draco and Hermione become a couple! Cool, huh?

* * *

Chapter 19…

When Hermione limped into the common room the next day, Draco's heart skipped a beat. "My Lord, Hermione. Are you okay? What happened? What did Madame Pomfrey say?" he rapidly asked.

"_Malfoy_, get off of me. I'm fine!" Hermione angrily cried. Draco stumbled back a few steps, taken back. Hermione rolled her eyes and sauntered into her room. Draco stared after her in confusion.

"Wait! Hermione!" he called after her, dashing to her room and banging his fists on the door. There was no answer. "Hermione, please let me in!" Nothing happened. Sighing, Draco pulled out his wand. "Alohamora." There was a click, and the door opened slightly.

Hermione was lying face-down on the bed, sobbing. Draco felt his heart break just by watching her. He slid onto the bed next to her, so that they were lying next to each other, and wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling her body tremble.

"Hermione," he said after a few minutes. "Hermione, please, talk to me." A sniffle escaped her. "Please, love, tell me," Draco begged, bringing her closer.

"S-stop it," Hermione choked out.

"Stop what? Hermione, you have to tell me," Draco insisted. Hermione's body shook even harder.

"Ss-stop," she repeated.

"Hermione, please tell me. I love you, baby, you know that," he persisted.

"I SAID, STOP!" Hermione screeched. Draco's eyes widened as more tears streamed down her face. He brushed them away with his thumb. Her cheeks were stained with tears."S-stop… I h-hate you… Stop saying that y-you l-l-love me! I hate you and I-I never want t-to see you again!" Hermione stuttered as more tears fell. Draco stared at her and felt his heart break all over again.

"No… No. You don't mean that, Hermione. You don't mean that. Please tell me you don't mean that."

"HOW CAN I NOT MEAN THAT? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL EVERY TIME YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME? WHY ME, MALFOY? OUT OF EVERYBODY YOU COULD HAVE, YOU CHOSE ME! ME, YOUR ENEMY! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO FIND THAT ODD?" Hermione yelled. She began whimpering and buried her head in her pillow. Draco was silent for a moment, unable to move.

"Did Ron tell you that?" he finally questioned, sounding slightly annoyed. Hermione bit her lower lip, but that was all Draco needed. "Baby, I love you, okay? I swear to God, I'll swear on anything. You have to believe me, 'Mione."

"How can I?"

"You have to, Hermione. I love you. You're the reason I live, I breathe, the reason I wake up every morning. If it weren't for you, I'd already be a deatheater. You taught me how to live, how to see life in a good way. I'd die if I didn't have you. When you're sad, I'm sad. My heart breaks… Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat. Every time I see you, I just want to hold you and never let you go. I want to protect you forever and always be there with you," Draco said truthfully. There was a sniffle, and then a new fountain of tears erupted. "Oh, God, Hermione, please don't cry." He sat up and gently pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you too, Draco. I do. It's just so hard. People will look at me like I'm a monster or a traitor, and Ron is all mad at me. And suddenly I can't control my emotions and I'm in love with you, but everything is going way too fast and… I need you so badly, Draco!" Hermione cried, leaning her head against his chest.

"I need you too, 'Mione. But I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. And, I know that what your friends' opinions matter to you, but if they, mainly Ron, can't accept it, then they can't possibly be your real friends…" Hermione gasped. "What?"

"You… You called him Ron!" she exclaimed, a hint of glee in her voice. Draco grinned awkwardly.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, Dumbledore made us have this, like, talk and we kinda sorted things out. It was weird," he admitted. Hermione squealed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Draco. I knew you could do it," she shrieked, throwing her arms around him. Draco gave his trademark smirk.

"Well, I am pretty good at convincing people and giving a good impression, even if it's not a first one. Ron was lucky that I forgave him for everything he did in the past six years."

"Oh, yeah, sure. And you're modest too," Hermione teased. Draco shrugged and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"So you're okay, love?" he asked. Hermione nodded. She tried to wipe her wet cheeks, but it was no use. They were still a red, and her nose was all blotchy.

"Uch… I like like I crawled out of a rat hole. I'm a mess," Hermione complained. Draco kissed her hand gently.

"You look beautiful to me, baby," he commented, grinning. Hermione blushed. "Hermione, why are you blushing? You _are_."

"It's just that… well, it's weird hearing you say that. I mean, yeah, it's better than what you calling me a mudblood, but… I don't know, it feels funny," Hermione confessed.

"Hermione, I'm telling the truth. We're in love, you should expect a comment like that from me… I was young and foolish back then, and I was following my father. But you helped me to learn. You're beautiful, Hermione, no matter what anybody says." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. (A/N: When you don't know what to write, let them kiss!) His tongue swiped against her bottom lip, causing her to moan slightly.

Draco pressed his body against hers and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. They fell back onto the bed, with Draco lying on top of Hermione. His hand snuck up her shirt.

There was a knock on the door. "Hermione? Are you in there?" a voice called out tentatively. Draco growled and returned to kissing her, but Hermione pushed him away.

"Draco! We can't do this now. Not with Harry out there, waiting for me! He'll obviously suspect something," she scolded.

"Damn you Potter. Go fuck yourself," Draco muttered. Hermione slapped him lightly and opened the door. Draco raked his fingers through his hair as Harry stepped in.

"Err… Am I interrupting something?" he asked nervously, glancing at Draco, who was seething. Hermione shrugged casually.

"No. Not really." She shot Draco a meaningful look before turning back to Harry. "How'd you get in? Did you figure out the password?"

"Uhh… no. Your portrait actually, err, fainted when it saw me, so I just came in," he explained. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I gotta teach that lion to stop letting him in," he muttered. Hermione glared at him.

"Umm, I was wondering, 'Mione, if you want to have lunch with me. I have to talk to you," Harry said nervously. Hermione glanced at Draco.

"Draco? Do you mind if…?" she questioned. Draco looked like he was about to say yes, but then thought better of it. He forced a cheerful smile onto his face.

"No, that's fine. You can go…" he finally said. Hermione beamed at him. Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"Okay. So, I'll pick you up in about, say, an hour?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Harry left, closing the door gently behind him.

"Thanks, Draco," she thanked him. Draco shrugged casually.

"So, where were we?" he asked teasingly, his eyes twinkling. He got up and strolled over to her, grinning. Hermione squealed as his lips pressed against hers roughly. They fell onto the bed and rolled around together. Draco's lips made a trail up and down her neck.

Suddenly, the neared the end of the bed and fell off. Draco landed first; Hermione collapsed on top of him.

"OOF! OWW! Baby, you're heavy!" he gapsed. Hermione slapped him playfully, pretending to be angry. Draco grinned foolishly.

Hermione reached up, trying to grip the nightstand. Instead, she snatched a piece of parchment. "What's this? This isn't mine," she mused. Draco took one glance at the paper and tried to grab it from her, but Hermione jumped up out of Draco's reach.

Draco immediately stood up too as Hermione raised her arm up, hoping that Draco wouldn't be able to get it, to no luck.

"You forgot that I'm _at least _a head taller than you." He smirked and slowly raised his arm to take the paper, teasing her.

"Damn," Hermione muttered. Then, she brightened. "Oh! _Alforka papellir_." Draco's hand froze in midair.

"Hey! What the hell…? What type of stupid charm is that?" he demanded, pushing one hand against the wall.

"A pretty stupid one, huh, if it got me out of trouble with you. I've got a shield around me so non-magic things can't harm me. Since you don't have your wand, you have no power over me. Now, to read this…" She made a big show of unfolding it, just to annoy Draco.

"Please, baby. Don't read it. I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Please, Hermione, don't look at that! God, Hermione, if you have any sense, please please please don't read it!" Draco pleaded.

"Ahh… Now to find out what Draco's big secret is…" Hermione stared at the letter.

**Draco:**

**You do not know how disappointed I am in you! Fooling around with a mudblood! You better have a good reason for this. Are you trying to get her in bed? It certainly doesn't seem so, judging by your actions. You may think that I do not know this, but I do. I am watching, Draco. **

**Whatever the reason, you will be punished for this. A mudblood! Whatever happened to Parkinson? She's from a respectable family. This punishment will be severe, you can count on that. I taught you for sixteen years, and then you go prance off with a mudblood. You should be ashamed. Maybe several more beatings will teach you a lesson. **

**I know you are wondering how it is possible that I am writing to you, after I died last year. Well, true to his word, your wonderful Lord has brought me back. He is in need to kill that Potter. I hope you are doing _one_ good thing by still torturing him. You will be going over to the Lord soon. He is ready for his final plan to rid of Potter, and he needs as many people as he can get. I have already offered you. **

**The Lord is greatly dissatisfied, Draco, because of your foolish actions. Because of you, he actually considered not bringing me back! I swore that he would be allowed to torture you. I promised that you would learn your lesson from all this! **

**If you know what's right, you will get rid of that mudblood! I do not care how you do it, as long as it's soon! Nobody with a Dark Mark fools around with mudbloods. I'm warning you…**

**You should expect me to visit soon. I'll make sure that you will be beaten well for your mistake. **

**Lucius**

Hermione looked up, stunned. "Draco… Why didn't you tell me about his letter?" she demanded, horrified. Draco looked down, ashamed.

"Because… I knew that you would be worried, and that's the last thing I need." Hermione quickly removed the charm from her.

"Draco, you should have told me! Do you know what's going to happen? I… We… We can't be together anymore, Draco. It would be better if we just stopped it right here," Hermione insisted. Draco's jaw dropped open.

"What? Why?" he protested.

"Because of what your father will do! He'll beat you up for this! I can't take that, Draco! W-we should stop our whole relationship right here and pretend it never happened!"

"But, Hermione… He'll beat me anyways! What's a few bruises, compared to everything I've gotten before, in the past sixteen years? We can make this work, Hermione. We have to. Please."

"N-no. I can't. And… You're going to get the Dark Mark. As much as I love you, you're going to be a Death Eater, Draco? Do you know what that means? I've always been on Harry's side, fighting with him and Ron. But if we stay together, I'll be against them! Everything I've ever stood up for!"

"I'm not going to get the Dark Mark! I'll refuse! I'm not going to take after my father, Hermione! But I'll defy Voldemort!"

"You can't defeat him, Draco. He'll kill you. He doesn't care if he loses one. He has enough followers. We just can't be together."

"Yes we can! We can do it together, 'Mione. We can. Please. I promise. I love you." Draco sank to his knees in a desperate attempt. Hermione sighed.

"Draco, I love you so much. You mean more than the world to me. We –"

"We can make this work," Draco interrupted stubbornly. Hermione exhaled slowly. "Please, Hermione…"

"No. For your own sake, Draco. It'll be worse if we stay together. We just can't be together. We can't. I'm sorry. God, Draco, I love you…"

Draco felt something wet on his face. They were tears. He gently leaned forwards and kissed her softly, hoping that it wouldn't be there last kiss. Hermione pressed a hand against the back of his head, pushing him closer. Her free hand wandered to his hair and began toying with it.

She jerked back suddenly. Draco pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you Hermione. Please. One more chance…"

"I love you too, Draco… But we can't. I can't let you get hurt. Even if you don't become a Death Eater, you're father would kill you if we stayed together… I love you…" With those last words, she spun around and walked away, tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

"I'll have the stuffed clams with a baked potato," Harry said to the waiter, Tony. Tony stared in awe at the scar that pierced his forehead. Harry smiled weakly.

"_Ahem_. I'll have the same," Hermione said, distracting the waiter for just a moment. Harry flashed her a "thanks" smile.

Tony scribbled a few words down onto his notepad and backed away, his eyes fixed on Harry's forehead.

"God, I hate going public," Harry muttered, staring down at the table. Hermione forced a laugh, but she was still upset about the break up. "Anyways… I talked to Ron, and he said something about him and Malfoy. They…?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, Dumbledore made them sort everything out. They're okay now," Hermione explained. Harry nodded, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, it kinda worked. Ron still hates his guts, but he doesn't mind as much that he's dating you. In fact, I think he believes what Malfoy says about how he loves you…" Harry's voice trailed off. Hermione glared at him suspiciously. Something about the tone of his voice made her wary.

"And _you_ don't believe Draco?" she protested, crossing her arms angrily. Harry looked up, surprised. He faltered – Hermione realized the truth. "How can you not believe him? He really does love me, Harry! I don't believe you!" A sudden thought crossed her mind. _I accused him of the same thing today._

"Hermione! You have to admit, that is kinda weird, the sudden change! It's Draco Malfoy! Son of Lucius Malfoy! The death eater! The one that _I_ had to fight against, like, what? Ten million times? It's going to take a lot more than a few kisses to prove to me that he's changed," Harry insisted.

"So you're all for the saying "Like father like son?" That's not always the case, Harry! Draco's different! He's an exception! Draco worked against his father! He's getting beat up for me! He was going to go against V-Voldemort for me!"

"But he's - … Wait? What did you say?"

"He got a letter from his father saying that he was in a load of trouble… In then it said that he was gonna get the Dark Mark soon…" The whole story soon spilled out, even the part about their break-up.

"What the hell… Are we still talking about Malfoy?"

"… Harry, I need to go back. I… I just have to think…" With that, she grabbed her coat and dashed out of the restaurant.

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me about that break-up, but I thought it was necessary. They _should_ break up sometime in the story. Review! 


	20. Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like J.K. Rowling to you?

**Lazy**: Uhh… I'm gonna take that as a compliment.

**Natty123**: I dunno, you guys just seem disappointed in some things or you want something to happen, that it's hard to stay on track.

**Jadecowan**: I know your upset about the breakup, but it was necessary to add drama and effect to the story.

**Samantha Cameron**: Yeah, every story needs a good breakup!

**Unknown**: Thanks.

**Sexyslytherin2**: I know! I reread my chapter, and I was just like , "Aww, that was so sweet!" I surprise myself sometimes!

**JiminiCricket**: Your eyes hurt, huh? Lol. Well, keep reading!

**Anonymous**: Whoa, a new boyfriend already? Lol. Cool. They hurt Nate? For dating a girl younger that him? Physically hurting him? Or just teasing? Ouch.

**Orlilover16**: I _think_ I have an idea for the pracuer thing. You don't really have to try to come up with an idea. I think I know what I'm going to do.

**Strawberrylemonade520**: Yeah, that was exactly what I was thinking. And they should definitely get back together.

**Mz122**: Lol, thanks. A true work of art? I doubt it, but thanks anyway.

**Cassandra**: Thanks. I thought it was pretty cool too.

**Everlastingme**: Yeah, Malfoy is emotional, but I like him that way. It proves how much Hermione really changed him.

**Hkhoney01**: I stopped writing song lyrics. Besides, if the chapter is long enough, who cares if there is a song? If people don't want to read them, they can skip it! I just like being able to relate my chapters to a song, especially a good one.

**Dracosgirl2515**: Thank you. I'll try to update quickly.

**Manny-cassie-santos**: Well, it added drama and effect to the story. Besides, their relationship can't be perfect.

A/N: The teams might get confusing, so I listed it here. I know that there was major changes in the fifth book, but pretend that never happened. I know some characters don't seem like the Quidditch type, but work with me here!

EVERYBODY, I KNOW THIS IS RANDOM, BUT I AM ABSOLUTELY OBSESSED WITH THE SONG "NUMB/ENCORE" BY JAY-Z VRS. LINKIN PARK!

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team:_

Captain/Seeker:

Harry Potter

Chasers:

Ginny Weasley

Cliff Irkles

Deman Flurksitz

Beaters:

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnigan

Keeper:

Ron Weasley

_Slytherin Quidditch Team_:

Captain/Seeker:

Draco Malfoy

Chasers:

Jerry Catafro

Jake Sweitzer

Prestode Fikrig

Beaters:

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Keeper:

Blaise Zabini

* * *

Chapter 20…

Draco dashed out of the common room and raced down the corridors. _Today's the day. The big Quidditch game. Slytherin vrs. Gryffindor. Me vrs. Hermione. _

At the thought of Hermione, he felt tears sting his eyes. Brushing them away, he tried to focus. _Concentrate, Malfoy. Concentrate on the game. _

"Hey, Captain! Where you been? We've all been waiting for that pep talk," Blaise, the keeper, greeted him good-naturally, grinning. Draco forced a smile. He then realized that they were all looking at him expectantly.

"You gonna give the talk, or what?" one chaser, Jake Sweitzer, demanded. Draco blinked. _Where the hell is this kid from? I don't remember him… Oh yeah. He's muggle-born too. _

"Umm… Well, try your hardest, guys. Strategize, work together, and try to remember what I told you in practice," Draco mumbled. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"That's it? No lectures, threats, nothing this time?" another chaser, Jerry Catafro, asked skeptically. Draco shrugged.

"Uhh… Well… Zabini, watch the left post. I told you about that in practice, 'member? The Gryffindors know that the left post is your weakness, so they tend to aim for that one… Crabbe, Goyle, aim your bludgers at Potter most of the time to try to get him off my tail. I'll be free to catch the Snitch, then… Jerry, unless your trying to score, when somebody else is, stay on the right side. That's where Weasley, if he manages a save, usually sends it. Go for the rebound…" Draco's voice trailed off.

"That's your big pep talk? A few pointers?" Prestode Fikrig inquired. His nickname was Fig Newton, after his last name.

"Shut up, Newton," Draco snapped.

"Touch-_y_, are we?" Jake muttered.

"Get on the field!" Draco ordered. The troop slowly headed out. Blaise winked at Draco as he passed.

"That's more like it, captain," he kidded. Draco rolled his eyes. Once outside, he looked up at the Gryffindor section in the stands.

Hermione was staring at the Gryffindor team intently, a deliberate snub. Draco swallowed sadly. He quickly crawled onto his broom, a Nimbus 2002 (the newest version!) and waited.

The whistle pierced the air. Draco kicked off the ground and flew upward, feeling the air rush past him. Sighing contently, he circled the stadium, one eye on the game and another searching for the snitch.

But he couldn't focus. And the whole team relied on him. All the strategies revolved around him. When he fell apart, they fell apart.

And he was certainly falling apart now.

_I miss Hermione. I want her, I want to touch her skin, I want to feel her silky hair, I need her. God, Hermione, why did we have to break up?My stupid-ass father. _

"HEY! MALFOY! LOOKING FOR SOMETHING?" a voice called out, snapping Draco out of his daze. He glanced up to see Harry, floating on his Firebolt, hooting.

Draco looked up towards the sky and saw the snitch floating around above his head. "Oh." The snitch began to zip around wildly, Harry darting after it.

Quickly, Draco urged his broom forward. But when the Nimbus 2002 realized that it had a bad rider, it was slow and sluggish. Draco put no energy forth into catching it.

Harry easily caught up with the snitch. Glancing back at Draco, he reached out and… it was on the edge of his fingertips! He could grasp it! And…

Harry violently jerked his broom away, leaving the snitch. A gasp could be heard from the crowd. Draco stared at him, confused.

"Take it, Malfoy. Before you lose it," Harry yelled. Draco blinked, puzzled. _Surely there has to be a different reason why he's doing this. A trick. Something!_ But one look at Harry's determined face told him that he was wrong.

Dean Thomas flew by, chasing after a bludger. "Stop being a gentleman, Harry! Grab the snitch or we'll lose! They're playing really well today!" he called out as he passed.

"I don't want the snitch. I play fair, Potter. Grab it yourself," Draco snarled back. Harry raised his eyebrows and floated around lightly. The snitch, meanwhile, still bobbed up and down in that same spot.

"Malfoy, just take it! I know you want it! Take it! I don't care!" Harry insisted. Draco glared at him.

Cliff Irkles zoomed past them. "Captain! Grab that Snitch or we'll lose! We're already losing for 60 points!" he cried.

"I don't need your pity, Potter. Grab the Snitch, fair and square. I'd rather have the joy of knowing I won because I tried and I worked hard, rather than knowing that I only won because somebody gave it to me," Draco retorted.

"You know what? Why don't we both go for it? Okay? On the count of three. One… two… THREE!" Harry hollered. Draco reluctantly dove for the golden sphere, which hurried away.

Harry and Draco were neck to neck once more, but they were going at a pitiful speed. "Damn it! Just go, Potter! Obviously you can move faster than this! We agreed to a deal, right?" Draco cried, trying to urge his broom forward with no luck.

Harry sighed, took one last look at Draco, and burst forward, catching the Snitch easily. Draco halted his broom and drifted to the ground, not able to look the team in the eye.

The crowd had erupted with cheers, except for the Slytherin side. They stared in disbelief. Draco searched the stands for Hermione and found her staring at… Was it possible? Him?

Immediately, she turned away. Draco sighed and gazed down a the damp ground. Harry made his way through all his teammates and managed to shake Draco's hand before he was carried away.

Draco trudged into the locker room. "What was that, Malfoy? He offered you the Snitch, and you turned him down!" someone roared. It was Jerry Catafro.

"You lost us the whole game! If we lose one more, there's no possible way we can win the trophy!" Prestode Fikrig added angrily. Crabbe and Goyle grunted their assent.

"I can't believe you! And you were talking about 'playing fair' and everything! How stupid is that?" Jerry continued.

"Yeah! When have you ever played fair, Malfoy? I thought that was pretty hypocritical," Jake Sweitzer put in.

"And – "

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR A GOD DAMN MOMENT?" Draco hollered. Everyone fell silent.

"Guys, leave him alone. Everyone has an off day," Blaise ordered kindly. Draco shrugged his eyebrows towards him: a thanks.

"An off day? More like a day where you lose your girlfriend," Prestode snorted. That was the last straw. Draco grabbed him by his robes and pushed him against the wall, lifting him several feet above the air.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd shut up right now. Who asked you, Newton?" he threatened. But Prestode Fikrig had gone too far to stop then.

"Just how important is she, anyways? Wasn't it all just a bet, to get her in bed? Isn't that way you hooked up with her? That's what all the rumors are saying, anyways. That's supposedly why your father hasn't taken your head yet."

"You leave my asshole of a father out of this," Draco commanded.

"Who would believe that Draco Malfoy is obsessed with a dumb girl? A mudblood, to be exact! Especially Hermione Granger!" Prestode ranted on.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE! YOU WILL NOT INSULT HER IN FRONT OF ME, YOU HEAR? FIFTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! YES, NEWTON, MY OWN HOUSE!" Draco bellowed.

"Malfoy's right, Newton. And why shouldn't he fall for Granger. She _is_ pretty hot, after all. If Malfoy didn't have dubs on her, I'd shag her senseless," Jerry Catafro mused.

"SHUT UP! Twenty more points from Slytherin! You will not talk about her that way, got it?" Draco shouted, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Catafro with his free hand. With that, he dropped Fig Newton and stormed out of the locker room.

* * *

There was a knock on the portrait. "Hey-sss!" the snake hissed. Draco got up from the sofa and opened the painting.

"Drakie! I'm so sorry you lost the game. Aww," a voice cooed. Draco rolled his eyes when he saw Pansy Parkinson.

"Parkinson… What do you want?" he growled warningly. Pansy closed the picture and came into the common room, scampering up to him and immediately linking her arm into his.

"It's so nice to see you without _her_ around," she sniffed, snuggling into his chest. Draco stiffened. "I don't know how you were able to stand it, Drakie! She's just like an annoying puppy, following you around."

"Parkinson! Get off of me!" he ordered. But Pansy refused to listen. She pressed against him and even managed to slip one hand underneath his shirt.

Draco jerked away angrily. "Leave me alone, you filthy slut!" Pansy pulled him back and began to kiss him. At first, he was so surprised, he didn't move.

He closed his eyes and imagined Hermione kissing him. _Hermione… She was such a good kisser. _But he had trouble imagining it.

Pansy was such a bad kisser. She slobbered all over him, playing with his shirt buttons. Hermione would just press her lips against his lightly.

Draco yanked himself away. "You're a horrible kisser, Parkinson. Get away from me," he snarled. Pansy pretended to pout.

"You didn't think so before. You didn't think so all those times you had sex with me," she retorted. Draco paled.

"That was a complete mistake. I never should have done it with a bitch like you," he spat out. Pansy just smiled.

"You don't really mean that, Draco. Don't you want to do it now? Release all that energy and tension?" she asked hopefully. Draco had to admit, he _did _want to do it. Just not with her.

"I don't love you, Parkinson. Why should I do it with you? I hate you!" he said. Pansy took a few steps towards him.

"I know why you would do it with me. Because you want to. Because you want to get that stupid mudblood out of your system…" With that, she began to kiss him. She pushed him onto the couch and began to push her hand under his shirt.

At that exact moment, Hermione pushed her way throught the portrait. She froze when she saw them. Draco instantly shoved Pansy away and leapt up.

"Hermione!" he cried as she darted out of the room and down the corridors. He stared after her, not wanting it to be true. "Get away from me, you bitch!" he shouted when Pansy tried to kiss him again.

Dashing out of the room, he hoped that he would find her in time.

* * *

Hermione rushed past the crowds of people, her eyes filling with tears. _He told me that he loved me… And I believed him. I loved him back. _She blindly stumbled through the halls and burst into an empty classroom. Sinking to the floor, she let the tears fall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was trying to make his way through the corridors, jumping up once in a while to see if he could see her. _God, Hermione, how the hell did this happen?_ He hurried past a group of fourth years, nearly knocking them down. _Hermione, please don't do this to me. It was all an accident. A mistake. I'd never leave you for her… She has to be around here somewhere!_

Draco began pushing his way through doors, only to find empty classrooms. _Empty… Empty… Empty… EMPTY!_ Just as he was backing out of that las one, a loud sniffle pierced the air like a gunshot. He froze and carefully tip-toed back into the room.

There was another sniffle, this one quieter. Glancing around, he saw a small ball of robes huddled in the corner. "Oh, Hermione…" he murmured softly, moving towards her.

Her head snapped up, fear flooding her eyes. "No… NO! Go away, Draco!" she shrieked, more tears falling.

The next minute, his strong arms were around her, lifting her up. She beat her fists against his hcest. "I believed you! Every second, I trusted you! I stood up for you! And… And-," she cried, but her sobbing and sharp intakes of air wouldn't allow her to continue.

"Hermione, please. It wasn't real. She… she took me by surprise, Hermione. I swear to God," he explained. Hermione burst into a new flood of tears. "Don't you believe me, Hermione?" he asked desperately.

"I-I want to! But this always happens! Every time I start thinking that I really love you – that you would always be there – something happens! Something tears us apart!" She swallowed hard and buried her face into his robes.

"I love you, 'Mione, I do. But you have to believe in me – believe in _us_. I can't be the only thing holding us together," Draco said gently. Hermione nodded. "So, do you love me? Believe me?" he pressed.

"Yes," she whispered. Draco hugged her tightly and kissed her eyebrow.

"Good. And now I never want to let you go. Come on. Let's get back to common room before somebody comes in here," he murmured. Grasping her hand tightly, they walked out together…

Only to run into Professor McGonagall. "There you are! You two will report to your common room. And quickly!" she ordered.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked, confused. Professor McGonagall shook her head and waved them off.

"Go! Professor Dumbledore and I will be there to talk to you shortly," she said. Draco and Hermione hurried upstairs.

"I wonder what that was all about," Draco mused. Hermione shrugged. She muttered the password, and they slipped into the common room.

But they weren't the only ones there. A tall figure stood by the window, his back to them. His long, black cape was draped over his back, coming down to the ground. His long blond hair was enough to give himself away.

"Father!" Draco gasped. Lucius Malfoy spun around smartly on his heel. He came closer, a menacing look plastered on his face. "Hermione… leave," Draco managed to choke out, paling.

"No… Draco…" She held onto his hand frantically. Draco's eyes darted towards her. His gaze was stern but loving.

"Please, Hermione. Go…" Hermione nodded and turned back for the door, but Lucius wasn't too agreeable.

He flicked his wand, instantly locking the door. Hermione cowered in fear. "Father!" Draco sharply cried. "Leave her alone!"

"Quiet, boy! _Reccio aringos!_" Hermione, taken by the blast of magic, flew back into the wall and slumped onto the floor. Lucius advanced on Draco.

Draco stood up straight and tall, trying to look brave, although he really wanted to run away. "I see you decided to ignore my warning, Draco," Lucius began, rubbing his wand.

Suddenly, he spun Draco around and kicked him in the back of his knees. His legs gave in, and he collapsed onto the floor with a grunt. Lucius began kicking him repeatedly in random places. A sudden blow in the stomach caused him to jerk back, losing his breath.

"Stand up!" Lucius ordered. Draco scrambled to his feet, clutching one arm in pain. Lucius punched him in the back of his chest, causing him to fall on all fours. Quickly getting up, Draco braced himself.

Fortunately, the portrait swung open just then. In came Dumbledore and McGonagall, followed my Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwik. Lucius Malfoy froze.

"Lucius? Isn't it quite odd that, after aurors supposedly killed you, you are standing here. There were witnesses to your death. Yet you're standing before my eyes. In my school. In the head's dorm. With your son, who has, oddly enough, been beaten, right at your feet," Dumbledore questioned.

Lucius quickly Apparated away. (I know, you can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds, but this is my story, and I say they can). "Professor! You could have seized him right then!" Professor Flitwik squealed.

"No… He will be needed later on," Dumbledore replied gravely. "Madame Pomfrey…" The nurse quickly knelt over Draco and performed a few spells.

"There. The bruises should heal quicker this way. But I can do nothing to make them disappear completely. You have no broken bones, thank goodness," she informed him.

"What… What about Hermione?" Draco gasped, gesturing towards her. Madame Pomfrey nodded and scurried towards her.

"Hmm… She just seems to be unconscious. She does have a few bruises on her back, but nothing else," she reported. She flicked her wand, and Hermione slowly woke up.

"Now… Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, we have serious news… We found out what's wrong with your pracuer," Dumbledore began. "After a lot of research, we found out what it means… You two are in grave danger. You must get out of here…"


	21. Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: I can only dream.

**Sexyslytherin2**: Okay!

**Mysticsecret**: Thanks. Yeah, a lot of my friends thought that was funny too.

**Dracosgirl2515**: I know! Poor Draco! But, as you said, it's not a story unless Lucius beats the hell out of the kid!

**Iamm3**: You're boyfriend's jealous of a story? Tell him that I'm very sorry. I know, I'm so jealous of Hermione! She has Draco Malfoy, perfect boyfriend! But don't tell your boyfriend that you're jealous of her! Hmm… Since I'm so jealous of Hermione, I could always make them break up and not get back together… hehe… I'm evil. Lol, jk.

**Jadecowan**: That's right! The plot thickens! The suspense! The humanity!

**Orlilover16**: Yep, that's me! Cold-blooded and evil!

**AnglxDevil05**: Never seen so much drama? Well, what can I say? I'm a dramatic person. Yeah, I wish J.K. Rowling would make them end up together, too.

**Cupcakes-20**: Thank you.

**Bunnycutie**: Yeah, I love ending with a song, too! But a lot of people complained about it, so I can't do it anymore. Hermione getting hot and cold about Draco? That's just to add drama and effect.

**Mz122**: Yeppers, I like cliffhangers. It keeps readers and draws in more.

**Cassandra**: Yeah, Parkinson's a slut, all right! The suspense… Doesn't it kill ya? Muhahaha!

**Strawberrylemonade520**: Intense… Yeah, I like intensity! Yeah, I thought it was funny too when Draco started taking housepoints from his own house. Yep, stupid Pansy! Die, die, die! And, don't we all hate Lucius Malfoy? 2nd War? I'm not sure what you're talking about.

**JiminiCricket**: You're throwing brownies at me, just cuz I torture you with my endings! Hmm… I like brownies… Maybe I should torture you some more… Sure, we can be buddies. I'm going to email you… right… now…

**Samantha Cameron**: Yeah, they'll have to go into hiding… Still, you never know what tricks Lucius Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson have up their sleeves…

**Mysticsecret**: Skip school? To write? GLADLY!

**SuperHeroGirlByNight**: Yeah, I realized that I was moving too fast in the beginning so I slowed down a little.

**SweetieK**: Every time I update, you'll update… Uhh, just to warn you, I update really slowly.

**Confusedthoughts**: Why, what did you say during AIM? I don't really know what part you're talking about. I warned you about the cheesiness. But, honestly, could _you_ write this so it's not cheesy? I think it's almost impossible for anyone to _not_ write a cheesy story. A chick-flick? Hmm… I guess… Cut down the kissing? Sure, lol, whatever. BTW, I never got that email. Dude, you started a whole account? Neat.

* * *

Chapter 21…

That night, so they could gain strength, Draco and Hermione stayed in Hogwarts. They slept through the day and were excused from all classes in order to pack and prepare to leave. They had guards posted around their common room in order to keep them safe.

Draco entered Hermione's room tentatively. He was shocked to find her slumped on the bed, crying. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked soothingly, rubbing her back.

"I-I'm so scared… What's going to happen to us, Draco? What if Voldemort actually finds us?" she wept, burying her face into his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We're going to be fine, Hermione. Nothing's going to tear us apart. I love you, and that's strong enough to keep us together. We're going to get through this together," he promised. Hermione's chest heaved, then suddenly she tore herself from his arms and ran to the bathroom.

Draco heard her throw up into the toilet. He quickly scrambled after her. "Hermione, are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked, worried. Hermione shook her head.

"No… I'm just nervous. That's all," she replied. "We… We better continue packing." Draco nodded, gave her one last kiss on the top of her head, and left her to do her own business.

There came a knock on the door. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, are you ready?" Dumbledore asked, coming in. Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch tensely. They immediately stood up. Draco grabbed both his and her suitcases and followed the headmaster out.

"Several people will be assisting you on your journey. Among them are your former professors. Professor Lupin and Professor Moody," Dumbledore informed them. Hermione gasped.

They met them outside, near the Quidditch pitch. "Professors!" Hermione cried. They smiled at her.

"Hello, Hermione, Mr. Malfoy," Lupin greeted them, smiling awkwardly at Draco. Draco forced a smile onto his face and nodded curtly.

"Hello, Hermione. You're doing well, I hope. And… Ferret boy. Good day to you too," Moody said, his magical eye rolling around in his head. Draco frowned. Hermione giggled.

"Very well. I suppose I'll leave you two here. You'll be in safe hands," Dumbledore assured them. Lupin nodded.

"Goodbye, Professor," Hermione mumbled, trying to hold back tears. _What if I never see him again?_ With that thought, she flung herself into his arms.

Dumbledore looked surprised. He blinked, then patted her back awkwardly. Draco cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed and unsure of what to do.

"Uhh… You're lucky I'm not the jealous type, 'Mione," he joked, trying to relieve some tension. Hermione sniffled and managed a small laugh.

"Miss Granger, I hope to see you again. You were an excellent student. You too, Mr. Malfoy. Hogwarts will miss you both," Dumbledore said.

"Come on, Hermione. Ferret. We don't have time to lose," Mad Eye Moody muttered. Hermione waved goodbye and, grasping Draco's hand, followed them into the woods.

* * *

It was dark. Draco quickly whipped out his wand and mumbled, "Lumos." A bright light was emitted from the tip.

"Draco! _Aci Nox!_" Hermione whispered urgently, giving him a scolding look. The light dimmed just enough to not attract attention but still give them light. "There could be people looking for us. The last thing we want to do is give them a signal!"

"Well, so_rry_ I didn't think of that," Draco grumbled.

"Be quiet, Ferret. There could be people listening for us. The last thing we want to do is give them a signal," MadEye Moody echoed. Draco glared at him.

They continued their trek through the forest without another word, although a few mutters could be heard from Draco.

Finally, Professor Lupin said, "Okay, we're here, I'm pretty sure. Hmm…" Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

"You okay, love?" he whispered into her ear. Hermione nodded. Draco could feel goosebumps on her arm. Her skin was deathly cold. Quickly, he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Okay, I have it. We're using a Portkey. Everyone grab hold of it," Lupin ordered. They did as he said. "Any minute now… Okay! Three! Two! One!"

Hermione felt the familiar tugging at her navel. Without realizing it, she grabbed Draco's hand, just as the world began to spin before her eyes.

* * *

Draco felt his feet thud against the floor. He opened his eyes and blinked. _Where the hell am I?_ He felt Hermione's hand in his.

"Oh my gosh! Grimmauld Place!" Hermione gasped. Lupin grinned. Even Moody managed a small smile.

"Grimmauld Place? What the he – What's that?" Draco quickly corrected himself, eyeing his old professors warily.

"This is where S-sirius used to live," Hermione stammered, glancing around the place. "It… It looks exactly the same…"

"Yes, we haven't cleaned it out yet. Everytime we try, Black's mother starts shrieking her head off. Why don't you show Ferret around, while we fix something to eat?" Mad Eye Moody growled.

Hermione dashed up the stairs, Draco at her feet. "It's been so long since I've last been here…" she murmured, slipping her hand into Draco's. "I… I want to go into Sirius's room first…"

She slowly walked to the end of the hall. Pausing, her hand rested on the doorknob, she turned to Draco. Draco flashed her a small smile and squeezed her hand. Hermione swallowed and silently opened the door.

Hermione gasped. Sure, it was a normal bedroom, but it had a bit of… Siruis-ness in it. The bed was rumpled; not exactly made, although the covers had been thrown on it in a sloppy way. A few Quidditch posters were on the walls.

Hermione slowly walked into the room, trying to embrace everything as it hit her. Something on his desk – messy, no surprise – caught her eye. She bent down to study them. They were photos.

The first one was of Sirius, James Potter and Remus Lupin. Hermione breathed in deeply, shocked at the sight of Sirius.

Draco snuck up behind her. He examined the photo too. "Hell, is that Potter?" he asked. Hermione shook her head, and then nodded.

"No and yes. That's not Harry. That's his dad, James Potter… And Professor Lupin, of course. They were best friends during their years at Hogwarts," she explained.

The next picture was familiar. Too familiar. It was a picture of Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione, with Buckbeak in the back. They were all laughing and having fun. Sirius had his arm around Harry.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind. "Hey, 'Mione, you okay?" he asked gently as a sniffle escaped her. She nodded, then spun around and buried her head in the crook of his arm.

"I miss him… God, this place even smells like him!" she cried.

"Shh… It's okay… Come on, Hermione. We should probably, err, go eat now," he reassuringly suggested. He led her out of the room.

Once downstairs, Draco quickly pulled out a chair for Hermione. Hermione sank into it tensely. Draco gave her hand one last squeeze before hurrying off to the kitchen to bring her her lunch.

Hermione breathed in deeply. _Oh, God, I miss him. Sirius… I never knew him like Harry did, but still…_She wiped her eyes with her hands and exhaled slowly.

"Here, 'Mione, your sandwich. I talked to Lupin, and he said that we'll probably be here for the next two weeks, or so," Draco reported, coming back into the room. Hermione nodded absent-mindedly.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco abruptly questioned, sliding into the chair next to her. Hermione looked up.

"What?" she asked. Draco sighed and raked his fingers through his tousled, snowy blond hair. He shrugged, his eyes flashing with concern and distress.

"I dunno. You just seem… side-tracked. Is it… Is it Sirius?" he asked. Hermione paused. She smoothed out her wavy, brown hair.

"Yes… and no… I'm scared about this… And… this whole place reminds me of Sirius, and I can't breathe, like I'm smothered in him… What about my family? And Harry and Ron and Ginny and… They have no idea where I am… I have no idea what's going to happen, and…" Her voice trailed off.

"Hermione, we're going to get through this together. Nothing is going to happen to us while we're here. Lupin said that they have special guards around here. Nobody will find us. Nobody can hurt us. We'll see our friends and our family soon," Draco reassured her. Hermione nodded.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be stuck in this hell hole for the next couple weeks. I wonder how many house elves would be willing to become my personal slave," Draco joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Draco! Absolutely not! Oh my gosh? Where's Kreetcher (sp? I'll look it up later)?" Hermione exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

Draco cursed silently under his breath, muttering, "Damn. I forgot about Spew."

* * *

A/N: I know, horrible ending, horrible chapter, but it will get more exciting in the next chap, I promise! Meanwhile, do me the favor of reviewing. Flame me, for all I care, just press that purpley button! My goal is to get to 500 by the end of the story, but, apparently, I'm not gonna make it. But you could _at least_ try to get me there! 


	22. Death Eaters and Voldemort

Disclaimer: Ha. I wish.

**JiminiCricket**: Yum, brownies… I got you email, did you get the second one I sent?

**Iamm3**: Yeah, I kno! Why did J.K. Rowling make him die? Is there a special purpose for that? Wah!

**Ritsu-the-monkey a.k.a. Mz122**: Yes, SPEW… Ahh… Harry Potter just wouldn't be the same without it.

**Kiie**: Thanks for the advice.

**xoKassieox**: Yo, dude, sup? I know, Sirius shouldn't have died!

**Lady-Delphinea**: Yeah, I know, teachers have been piling on the work. Rocks your socks? Is that a compliment? Lol, jk.

**Delly**: Yeah, I love having a suspenseful ending… Sigh…

**Cass**: A chapter not like the others? What does that mean? Yeah, I luv it when Moody calls Draco a ferret. It's so funny! And, there's no reason why Hermione threw up. She was just nervous. Spew is not a person. SPEW is an organization that Hermione thought of. The one that is supposed to free the house elves. It's in either book 4 or book 5, I can't remember. And Hermione misses Sirius because, well, he was her friend and he just died!

**Orlilover16**: Yeah, I thought the last line "Damn, I forgot about SPEW" added a nice touch and an effective ending.

**Degrassichick**: Thank you. I'll try! Ya, Maroon 5 rules! You are so lucky, getting to see their concert!

**Red-head Hufflepuff attack**: Thank you! JiminiCricket, huh? Yeah, we've become buddies.

**21650rw**: Thank you, I try to write the chapters as fast as I can.

**Confusedthoughts**: Ya, I'm still confused about "actually writing a story like this" . I warned you about the cheesiness in my email, didn't I? Hmm…

**Meg**: Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 22…

Lucius Malfoy paced back and forth, a dangerous look flashing in his eyes. "Where did my blasted son run off to?" he demanded. Narcissa Malfoy cowered in the corner.

"I do not know," she answered, her voice firm. On the inside, however, she was shaking with fear.

"You must know! Surely the foolish boy said _something_ to you!" he cried, waving his wand around in the air. Narcissa flinched.

"He did not." Lucius glared at her and flicked his wand, muttering something under his breath. Suddenly, Narcissa howled in pain.

"Tell me!" Lucius ordered. Narcissa, now on her knees, looked up, pain showing in her eyes. "Tell me!"

"I cannot. Draco did not say anything to me!" she insisted. Lucius growled. He spun around on his heel and began to pace again.

"The damn boy! He is already in a lot of trouble with the Lord. He _should_ be getting the Dark Mark soon…" Suddenly, his head snapped up in attention. A slow smirk spread onto his grim face.

"Is Draco still wearing that necklace we gave him for his birthday?" he questioned. Narcissa bit her lower lip.

"Why?" she asked softly. Lucius threw up his hands in frustration. He pointed his wand at her again threateningly. Narcissa quickly nodded.

"Yes! Finally! I installed that tracking device in the inside of his necklace. The Lord will be able to track him down! I knew that it would come in handy some day," he muttered.

"No. Lucius, he is your son! What if he does not want the Dark Mark?" Narcissa protested. Lucius spat onto the marble floor.

"Not want the Dark Mark? For generations, the Malfoys have been serving the Lord. Draco will not disappoint me," he said coldly.

"No! He will not get it! I refuse to allow it!" Narcissa declared. Lucius ominously turned to face her, his eyes gray and grim.

"_You_ will refuse to allow it? I make the orders around here! Progarsum exmirat!" he cried, flicking his wand. Narcissa screamed in pain.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch, talking with Hermione, when he suddenly grabbed his chest. He began panting, his chest heaving. His mind spun around in circles, in pain.

"Draco? Draco! Are you all right? Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione exclaimed, hovering over him. Draco gasped.

"God… It hurts like hell," he moaned, sitting up. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he was okay.

"What was that, Draco?" Hermione asked worriedly. Draco began wheezing. Hermione squeezed his hand tightly.

"I… I don't know. I've never felt anything like it. It hurt so bad…" he stammered, evidently confused. Hermione swallowed hard. She then said what they were both thinking.

"Do you think… it's a sign? From V-Voldemort?"

* * *

"My master, we _will_ find my son," Lucius Malfoy said, bowing down. Lord Voldemort was sitting in his chair, watching the cruel flames of the dimmed fire. "I installed a tracking device. We should be able to find him in less than five minutes."

"Very good, Malfoy," a raspy voice snarled. A moment later, a red dot appeared on the screen above. It began flashing. The Lord sneered. "We have found him."

"My master, how are we to bring my son here?" Lucius Malfoy asked, bowing before the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort frowned.

"Where is this place he is staying in?" he rasped. Lucius Malfoy grimaced.

"The Blacks, my lord, their home. Grimmauld Place. They have guards everywhere, my master," he clarified. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"I suppose he thinks this is safe… Well, we'll see about that. I want seven our men to distract the guards. Then, round up… Let's see, how about Flint, McNair and Parkinson… Yes, those three. You four will go there together," he ordered. Lucius bowed down once more and backed out of the room.

* * *

"Draco, you better sit down. You need to rest," Hermione urged. Draco shook his head, ignoring her. Hermione sighed.

"I was… I was supposed to get the Dark Mark tonight. Do you think that the Lord is trying to warn me about it or something?" he mused.

"I _don't know_, Draco. I'm not a Death Eater!" Hermione cried, exasperated. Draco looked up with hurt eyes.

"But _I_ am. _I _will be," he muttered, turning away. Hermione leapt out of her seat and flung her arms around him.

"I didn't mean it that way, Draco. You know that. I'm sorry," she apologized. Draco reached for her hand.

"I know. I'm just… tense and freaked out about this whole thing. I'm worried about becoming a Death Eater… And then there's the whole thing about my father… But I'm also worried about you," he said softly, staring into her eyes.

"Weren't you the one who told me that we were going to get through this together?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips. Draco grinned and tilted his head in a sheepish way. He was about to say something, but was cut off when a sudden shout pierced the air.

"Holy SHIT! What was that?" Draco demanded, spinning around, about to check it out. He held one hand behind him, a signal for Hermione to stay put.

"Draco, Hermione, stay in there!" Lupin called out. Draco froze. Hermione grabbed his arm. "Lock the door!" Lupin added.

Hermione quickly bolted to door shut and added a charm to lock it - a strong charm, one that took more than an _Alohamora_ to open. "Colloportus!" (I'm not sure if that's the real spell, but I've seen it used that way in other stories so I'm using it)

"What's going on out there?" she whispered, sinking onto the couch. However, she remained stiff, ready to bolt if necessary.

"I'm going to take a look," Draco said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"No! You heard what Professor Lupin said! We're supposed to stay in here and keep the door locked!" she cried.

"Relax… It will only be a second," Draco reassured her. He slowly opened the door and peered outside curiously. All of a sudden, he jerked his head back inside and slammed the door shut. "Holy shit!"

"What?"

"There are… Oh God, 'Mione, there are Death Eaters out there…"

* * *

"My lord, I have just gotten word that our Death Eaters are distracting them. According to my sources, my son and the mudblood are alone in the house. We should be able to go without creating a riot, my master," Lucius Malfoy reported. Lord Voldemort tapped his fingers on his chair.

"Very well… Do you have Flint, McNair and Parkinson ready?... Good. We get there. No noises, just grab them. Lucius, you will grab your son. Flint, you have to get the mudblood. The rest of you, be on the lookout for any sign of somebody coming back inside," Voldemort commanded.

"Yes, my master," they said in unison.

* * *

Draco sat on the couch with Hermione, his arm around her waist. He was whispering comforting thoughts to her.

"I'm sure Lupin and Moody can handle them. They've got plenty of guards all around the house, anyways," he murmured.

"Oh God, I hope they're alright. I wonder what's going on out there," Hermione mused. Draco moved his hand up and down her arm, causing goosebumps to appear.

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of green light shattered the room. Hermione shrieked in terror; Draco leapt in front of her to protect her.

He felt a burning sensation through his chest and collapsed onto the floor. _No… Hermione! I got to… help her._ He forced himself up and stood firmly in front of Hermione, blocking her from view. The sight nearly made him sick.

He recognized them all. Flint… Marcus Flint's father… Parkinson… Pansy Parkinson's father… McNair… and his father. Lucius Malfoy was here.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one was kinda short and kinda boring too. Please review, anyway! 


	23. Professor Snape

Disclaimer: Yeah right… That would be the life.

**Lady-Delphinea**: I'll have to use "rocks my socks" more often, then.

**mysterio**: Yeah, Green Day, Maroon 5 and Simple Plan rock! I _did_ choose those songs cuz they related to the story so well. And, a good story need drama, angst, action and of course, ROMANCE!

**Red-head Hufflepuff attack**: Is "motherfuckingbitchbastards" a good thing?

**Samantha Cameron**: They were supposed to be safe… but it's not safe anywhere, now… Dun dun dun… Lol, jk.

**The infamous draco's secret lover**: Freaking addicting? I hope that's a compliment.

**Mysticsecret**: You can't have a story without action!

**Orlilover16**: Well, yeah, it's not exactly boring, but Draco and Hermione are in that room the whole time.

**Cantatedomino**: Thank you. I love the Draco/Hermione pairing!

**Strawberrylemonade520**: "I hope they don't Hermione"? They don't what Hermione?

**Sexyslytherin2**: I will!

**WAREWOLFFE**: The best fanfic you've ever read? I highly doubt that, but thank you anyways.

**Ishtar**: Thank you.

**Ritsu-the-monkey a.k.a Mz122**: Yeah, my chapters are a little short, but I try to update as quickly as possible.

**Cassandra**: More action and romance? Is that a good thing? You read them in Spanish? How cool!

**Nicole**: The best story yet? I doubt it, but thanks anyways. It's still good to hear that!

A/N: Everyone, I started a new story. It's actually James/Lily, and it's called It Takes Two To Fall In Love. I know that title was already used in a couple other stories, but I got the idea from somebody else and it really fits my plot.

* * *

Chapter 23 (holy crap, 23!)…

Draco heard voices around him. He moaned and rubbed his head. The voices seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't figure out who they belonged too. He tried opening his eyes. Blink.

He was in a dark chamber. The air was moist and damp, yet there was a funny smell, almost like wet hay. Groggily, he tried to rub his eyes, but found that his hands were chained to the floor.

"Hermione," he whispered. He turned his head slightly. She was lying a few feet away from him, her eyes wide open.

"Shh… Don't move. Listen," she mouthed. Draco paused and strained his ears, trying to hear what they were saying.

"… the Dark Mark… young Malfoy… tonight… the girl must…" He was only able to pick up small fragments.

Suddenly, he felt a hard kick in his back. "Get up, boy," a gruff voice said. Draco whipped his head around and saw a tall, bony man with a long, black cape.

"I can't. I'm chained to the ground," he snapped back, rattling the chains for emphasis. The man glared at him.

"Don't be fresh with me. Alcidio corone!" he snarled. The chains disappeared, and a weak Draco got up. He wobbled slightly.

"Good. Now, follow me," the man ordered. Draco panicked. His eyes darted over to Hermione, who was staring at him pleadingly.

"Wait! But what about Hermione?" he questioned, grabbing the man's arm. The man jerked away. He glared at him icily.

"The girl stays." Draco looked back at her. She had tears in her eyes and she was murmuring something.

"Please, sir, can I have two minutes with her?" he begged. The man looked down a narrow hallway. He then glanced back at him.

"You can have one minute," he said. "But only because this _may_ be the last time you ever see her again."

"Oh, Lord, Hermione, don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry. Crying is giving in to them. We're going to get through this. We're stronger than them, Hermione. I promise you, I'll be back," Draco vowed.

"God, Draco, I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much…" Draco took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Hermione. That's how we're going to get through this. I'll come back for you, okay?" With that, he planted a firm kiss on her lips.

"Get up, boy!" the man sharply said, yanking him up by the collar of his shirt. Draco paused and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Go, Draco… Go," she said. Draco hesitated before letting go of her. He stumbled out of the room after the man, refusing to look back, afraid that he wouldn't be strong enough to handle it.

* * *

"Draco, you have disappointed me greatly. I warned you to not hang around that mudblood, but you refused to listen. I even punished you for thinking of such a thing, but you continued to defy me," Lucius said.

"What makes her so different, father?" Draco cried.

"She is a mudblood! She's not one of our kind! She doesn't deserve to have the title of a witch!" Lucius shouted. Draco fixed his face into a stony glare.

"You're right. She deserves more. Does it matter if she is a mudblood? She is still one of the best witches of her time! She scored the highest ever recorded on our OWLS! You cannot even tell that she is a mudblood by looking at her!" he yelled.

"That does not matter, Draco. We have the strongest, the purest blood in the magical world today! It's been like that for centuries, and not just one foolish boy will change that! She is not worthy enough to handle a wand! Dirty blood, that's what she has!"

"She -," Draco began, but he was interrupted.

"Very well. If you will not listen. I'll teach you to listen! If you want to run around with a mudblood… _Crucio_!" Draco howled in pain. He clutched his stomach and collapsed onto the floor, shaking.

"You will be getting the Dark Mark tonight, Draco. I want you to forget all about that mudblood and focus on your Lord. Your Lord, who was great enough to bring me back from the dead. You _will_ please him, is that understood?" Lucius demanded. Draco glared at him.

"No."

"_Crucio!_ I will ask you again. _Is that understood_?" Lucius repeated. Draco began choking, writhing on the floor in pain. _No… I've got to… stay strong for… Hermione… I can't give in… to my father…_

"N-no…" he answered in a shaky voice. Lucius growled and kicked him. He rolled over, determined not to cry even though the pain was intolerable. It shot down his spine like an elevator.

"You will think about your Lord. You will obey to him. And tonight, you will get your Dark Mark, and you will apologize for ever even _thinking_ about that mudblood, for even _thinking_ that you could defy him! _Crucio!_" Lucius snarled. He spun around and left the room, locking it behind him.

After the pain was gone, Draco lay there, tears welling up in his eyes. _I've failed. I've failed myself… I've failed Hermione. We're never going to get out of here. Oh God, I'm sorry Hermione… I love you…_

* * *

About half an hour after Draco was taken away, somebody came for Hermione too. "Alcidio corone!" a voice said firmly. The chains disappeared. Hermione looked up. A tall man with a long cape was standing there. His hood prevented anyone from seeing his face. "Get up!" he roared. Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet, but almost toppled over from all the blood rushing to her head. She could feel the eyes of the other Death Eaters laughing at her.

The man grabbed her arm and led her down an empty hallway. To her surprise, his touch was now gentle. "Quick, hurry up," he whispered. His voice was now less harsh. They stopped at the end of the hall.

For a split second, Hermione almost believed that it was Draco. But she knew she was wrong. _It can't be Draco. There's no way he could have gotten away from all those Death Eaters. And he didn't have a cape with him, either. _Still, there was something familiar about his voice.

"Grab onto this," he said. Hermione took hold of the boot. _What am I supposed to do with this?_ "Okay, hold on…" Suddenly, she felt the recognizable jerking on her navel. The room began to spin before her vision completely blacked out.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Professor Lupin was hovering over her, his face full with concern. "Where am I?" she grunted, trying to focus. Lupin smiled weakly and handed her a large slab of chocolate.

"You're back at Grimmauld Place," he answered. Hermione blinked once… twice. "We were able to get you out of there… Well, I shouldn't say 'we'. Professor Snape was able to," he corrected himself. Hermione's eyes widened.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" she hollered.

"Yes, he was the one who led you out of there. He _was_ a Death Eater you know. He still has the Dark Mark, but now he is a spy for the Order. He was able to get in and back out. He's risking his life to save you guys. Right now, he's back in there, looking for Draco."

"DRACO? He's still in there! Oh my God, Draco…"

A/N: Bad cut off point, but I'm having serious writer's block. Please review!


	24. Draco's Warning

Disclaimer: Pft. Get a life.

**Ritsu-the-monkey a.k.a. Mz122**: Don't we all?

**Samantha Cameron**: Well, har har har, it's all up to me whether Draco gets saved, right? Hehe… evil, maniacal laugh

**Strawberrylemonade520**: Ya, it's okay. But you only said "I hope they don't hurt Hermione". What about poor Draco!

**HPfanatic53072**: I already stopped putting lyrics so cool down! God, you're not the first one that's complained!

**Ishtar**: Thank you.

**Vivi**: Thanks.

**HPfanatic53072**: Thanks. Cute? Not exactly what I was aiming for, but good enough. BTW, I really don't care if Grimmauld Place is unplottable. (Sry, I had a bad day at school today)

**Confusedthoughts**: Ya, ya, ya. Okay, whatever.

**Sexyslytherin2**: Or else? Is that a threat?

**Scholcomp7**: Thank you! Keep reading!

**Iamm3**: You like Snape? Wow, that's a first. I guess he _can_ be kinda cool.

**Black rainfall**: Is that a good "Aw" or a bad "Aw"?

**Cassandra**: Draco getting the Dark Mark is awesome? Okay…

**Strawberrylemonade520**: It's good to kno that ppl think me putting my story on hold sucks! Well, things are S-L-O-W-L-Y returning to normal, and I had a wonderful birthday. Thanks!

**Tatapp**: I had a great birthday, thanks.

**Archer362**: Stalking me! Oh no! My math teacher stalks me and it's really creepy! Thanx for the long review, I luv long reviews! You're an obsessed fan? That's great. My obsessed fan is stalking me.

**Moonshine07**: Yup, Pansy the Bitch. Lol.

**Eliot Z. Wheatherbee**: Okay, thanks for your support!

**Slytherinprinces23**: Okay, I'll try to continue writing long chapters, but it's hard!

**lnk**: Thank you. Yes, I love the break ups too.

**Androphobic22**: Yes, my chapters are very cheesy, but I'm proud of it! (Not). Good songs… Green Day and Simple Plan rule.

**Mrs. Lisa Malfoy**: Thank you.

**+Luli+**: Busy doesn't even describe it. Yeah, my teachers think that we don't have social lives. Yes, I was going to have them sleep together, but then I decided not to. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 24…

"Hermione, _please_ go to bed! It's not healthy, and we're going to have a long day tomorrow!" Professor Lupin begged, watching as Hermione paced back and forth. She threw up her hands in frustration.

"Why hasn't he found him yet? What's taking so long?" she demanded irritably, clearly annoyed and worried. She paused. "And I _can't_ go to sleep! Even if I tried, I would be able to!"

"Listen, Hermione, as soon as we get word about them, we'll tell you, okay? You might as well just go to sleep now," Lupin advised. Hermione stopped and sank down onto the couch, her head in her hands.

"I'm so worried, Professor… And… And I keep getting these weird headaches… but they just last a few seconds. It's like… like somebody's trying to tell me something," she explained, wincing as another bolt of pain shot through her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and cradled her head in her hands.

Professor Lupin gazed at her in concern. "Somebody's trying to tell you something?" he repeated. "Do you think it could be… Draco?" he asked, getting excited. Hermione sighed helplessly.

"Yes… No… I don't know. I'm so confused." She got up and left the room, running upstairs. She found herself in Sirius' room. _Why am I here?_ She reluctantly laid herself down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The scent of Sirius drifted through the covers and surrounded her. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

Thunder rumbled above. "Bow down before your Lord!" Lucius Malfoy cackled, pushing his son. Draco Malfoy stumbled forward, then stood up proudly and stubbornly._

_"No." Lucius glared at him. _

_"Do you remember what we talked about, Draco? Do you remember? Do you recall what will happen to your pathetic girlfriend if you don't cooperate? So she escaped… but she left you here. You will do as I say!" he roared._

_"I will not! I refuse to!" Draco screamed, almost hysterical. "Don't you dare talk about Hermione that way! Don't you DARE!" _

_"Malfoy, you have not trained your son well enough. He should be ready to serve his rightful master," a voice rasped. "Let me speak to him myself." Lucius hesitated. "Do you dare hesitate before my eyes!"_

_"No, of course not, my master. Of course not. Take my son. If anybody can do it, you can, my lord," Lucius quickly said, shoving Draco ahead. Draco, breathing heavily, walked up to Lord Voldemort, pride, courage and stubborness flashing through his eyes. _

_"BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR LORD!" Lord Voldemort screeched. Draco felt a burning pain ripping through his chest. His legs began to descend downward. _

No!_ His mind screamed. _I cannot! I have to be strong… for… for Hermione!_ The name brought joy and strength to his mind. Slowly, he began fighting his way back up. _

_"MALFOY! What is your son doing!" Lord Voldemort screamed. Lucius stared at his son in shock. His eyes widened. _

_"I… I don't know, my lord! I swear, I did not plan this! He must have some type of charm planted on him!" Lucius protested. _Must… be strong for… Hermione. Hermione… _Draco continued to fight his brain, which was telling him to bow down. He thought about Hermione, the one who had taught him to defy his father, to chose his own path. Taught him to live._

_"HOW IS HE FIGHTING THE CURSE!" Lord Voldemort demanded. "Seize him!" A horde of Death Eaters rushed forward and began to grab him. Draco began kicking, slapping, punching, biting anything he could reach, but he was no match for 20 to 30 Death Eaters. They grabbed him and pinned him to the floor. "You cannot win, young Malfoy!" Voldemort yelled in triumph. "If he will not let himself weaken, we will force him to weaken!" _

_All at once, all the Death Eaters pointed their wands at him. Draco fidgeted, scared to death. "CRUCIO!" they hollered at the same time. Draco screamed. He felt like somebody was ripping his heart out. _

_"Haha! Not so brave now, Draco Malfoy, are you? You have trained him well, Malfoy. He is strong and powerful, perfect for our victory against all those foolish men out there," Voldemort commented. Draco writhed in pain. _Hermione…_ He closed his eyes. _No… I cannot leave you… I never will…

* * *

Hermione woke up, covered with sweat. She panted, blinking rapidly. "It was all a dream… I just imagined it," she muttered. Then, shaking her head, she buried her head in her pillow. "No. Who am I kidding? It couldn't have been a dream. It was all too… too real and vivid…" _But then what the hell was it? _

She got up and checked her watch. 4:30 a.m. She had only slept for four hours. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and stubled into the bathroom. Quickly, she turned on the faucet and splashed cool water onto her face.

Drying her face, she looked into the mirror and swallowed hard. "It wasn't a dream. It was real. He's trying to tell me something. He's trying to warn me."

* * *

Draco opened his eyes slowly and blinked. _Where the hell am I?_ Looking around, the answer hit him hard. _Oh, shit. I'm still in here. Voldemort's lair. With my father. _Several Death Eaters were standing in the corner, quietly. _Hmph. I wonder what those bloody beasts will do if I ask them for food._ He opened his mouth to yell at them, but paused.

"… the lord says that we are to capture that mudblood and Harry Potter's girlfriend… lure Harry Potter into here…" he heard one say. A lump formed in his throat. _Good God, holy crap, they're going to take Mini-Weasel and… Hermione. _

Trying to look like he hadn't heard a word, he called out, "HEY! Do you guys have any food around here? Or is it all crap?"

The Death Eaters whirled around. Draco smirked. "Watch your mouth, foolish boy, or I'll Avada you," one of them – McNair – threatened. Draco rolled his eyes and made a face.

"You wouldn't dare. You know for a fact that you guys need me if you want to defeat Harry Potter," he scoffed. One of them cringed at his name. "Anyways, can you undo these chains? They're really annoying."

"No, we cannot. Now, shut your mouth, boy… Obviously, your little girlfriend cares nothing about you. She abandoned you here, didn't she?" McNair taunted. Draco flinched.

"She did not abandon me! And – and even if she did, I wouldn't care! She, in your words, a mere mudblood (he spat the word out), managed to slip between the fingers of Lord Voldemort _and_ his Death Eaters! Voldemort won't be very pleased with you guys, will he," Draco snarled. They glanced at each other nervously. Draco smirked.

"Quiet, you fool! How dare you speak of your Lord that way!" one of them cried, but Draco could see the anxiety in his eyes. They all spun around and walked away, Draco laughing inwardly._

* * *

"Hermione, you are in a lot of danger. Please, Hermione, for me, get out of here right now," Draco pleaded. Hermione sat up on the bed, her eyes widening. "Draco?" she cried, breathing heavily. __"Hermione, you have to get out of here. They're coming to get you, Hermione. You and Ginny. It's a trap. They're trying to get Potter to go to them. Please, leave!" Draco begged. _Hermione blinked. "Draco? Where are you?" she asked. She could hear his voice; he was **somewhere**.

"DRACO!" she hollered, tears brimming. The door flew open and in came Lupin. His eyes darted around frantically. Hot tears spilled onto Hermione's cheeks.

"Where's Draco?" Lupin demanded. Hermione quickly brushed away the tears. She sniffled and gulped down some air.

"I-I don't know… H-he's somewhere. I… I can h-hear him in here, but he's n-not here!" she sobbed, rolling over on the bed. She lay on her back, tears trickling down her cheeks. _Am I hallucinating? Going crazy?_

"You can _hear_ him?" Professor Lupin repeated, somewhat doubtfully. Hermione nodded her head. "What's he saying?"

"He's… warning me. He said that… they're coming to get me… and Ginny. That it's all a trap to get Harry to go to them. 'Cause if they catch us, Harry is sure to come after them for us," she said. Lupin's eyes widened.

"We've got to owl Dumbledore right now," he declared, strolling briskly out of the room. Hermione slowly got up, wobbling. She followed him down the stairs where he thrust a piece of parchment and a quill into her hands.

"Write down everything you just told me. Don't leave out anything. Quick," Lupin ordered. Hermione bent over and hastily scrawled a note.

**Dumbledore:**

**I had this vision. Draco, as you probably know, was taken to Voldemort's lair. But I had a vision that he was right there next to me. He said that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were going to come after Ginny Weasley and me. This is supposed to be a trap. According to the plan, Harry is supposed to come after us, trying to rescue us, and the Death Eaters will catch him. **

**Please write back,**

**Hermione Granger**

She tied the note to an owl and practically threw it out the window. Lupin watched as it tumbled and then soared away. Hermione shook her head helplessly.

"Oh, Lord, I'm scared." With that, she collapsed into a chair and buried her head in her arms.


	25. Voldemort's Lair

**Slytherinprinces23**: Thanks.

**Scholcomp25**: Thanks. I'll try to update quickly, but I like to make my chapters as long as possible.

**Confusedthoughts**: Who doesn't get tired of you? Yeah, I know, it's short, but I'm trying, okay? Have my head for a lemon? Well, first of all, you can't have my head cuz I believe it's firmly attached to my neck and there is no way you can get to it. And do you even know how to contact my parents? Uh huh. That's what I thought.

**Sexyslytherin2**: Nah, I was just kidding. I'm updating!

**Iamm3**: Thanks. But, I like my cliffhangers! It's the best thing about my chapters!

**Looby Lou**: Yes, we're all praying that they'll all live. Sigh. I wish J.K. Rowling would use the Draco/Hermione pairing in her book. But, alas, the chances are slim.

**Bunnycutie**: Thanks. Your review just made me smile.

**Blaque-mlss**: Thank you. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

**Tomgirlfriend102**: Hang in there cuz I'm updating!

**Samantha Cameron**: They better be safe? What if I don't want them to be safe? Muhaha! (Excuse me. I just got out of school and I think I'm high.)

**Cassandra**: It was kinda like… Well, Draco and Hermione have such a strong relationship that he was able to send his thoughts to her, kinda. I don't really know how to explain it. It sounds weird, I know, but I've heard of people who have it.

**Alenor**: Thanks. Glad you like it. But, just to warn you, I update REALLY slowly.

**DrAcO'sblackrose**: You would cry! Oh, great, now I feel guilty.

* * *

Chapter 25

Draco closed his eyes. _Please, Hermione, I need you to get out of there. They're coming for you. You and Mini-Weasley. They're trying to lure Potter into the hands of Voldemort. Please, Hermione, get out of there. _

"Stand up, Draco!" a voice ordered. Draco's eyes flew open. Lucius Malfoy hovered above him, an angry glare on his face. "The ceremony is beginning. You _will_ cooperate, understand?"

"Yes, father, I understand," Draco said, bowing his head. Lucius smirked - a smirk quite similar to Draco's.

"Good. I see you are finally recovering from that nasty burn that mudblood gave you. Stand up, boy. I am going to free you of the chains. If you even think of running away…" His voice trailed off threateningly. Draco's insides burned at the 'mudblood' comment, but he held his tongue.

"No, father, I will not. I am ready to perform my services to thy Lord," Draco agreed. Lucius grinned evilly and flicked his wand. The chains instantly disappeared. Draco forced himself to stand up.

"Good… Follow me, Draco," Lucius commanded. Draco urged his legs forward, hoping that they would obey. "Quick. Eat this. You'll need your strength in order to pass the ceremony," Lucius said, thrusting a piece of dry bread into Draco's hands. Draco stared at it, and then stuffed it into his mouth hungrily.

They entered a round chamber. The torches and flames flickered, casting shadows along the wall. A dark red carpet lay on the floor, with pictures of serpents on the sides. "Go." Lucius shoved Draco down the carpet. He stumbled, and then, catching his footing, began to walk down to the end where Lord Voldemort sat.

He stopped where the carpet ended and immediately knelt down, bowing. Lord Voldemort cackled, causing the hair on the back of Draco's neck to rise. "So… are you ready, young Malfoy?" Voldemort rasped.

"Yes, my lord, I am ready to perform my duties," Draco said, staying crouched down on the floor. Voldemort nodded approvingly.

"Very good, young Malfoy. Your father has taught you well. Are you still thinking about that mudblood," he spat out. Draco shook his head fervently.

"No, my master. No. I am not," he fibbed. Voldemort glared at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You lie, young Malfoy. _Why?_" he demanded. Draco gulped. He racked his brain for a plausible excuse and faltered for a second.

"My lord, I can assure you that I only think of her because I am angry. She has escaped my master, and I find myself furious," he quickly said, emphasizing the last word. Lord Voldemort smirked.

"Very good, young Malfoy. One last question. _Why the sudden change in attitude?_ Suddenly, you are ready to become part of the Dark Side," he challenged. Draco squeezed his eyes shut for an instant. He had been hoping that this question wouldn't come up.

"My master, I truly have no answer for that. The past is behind us. I can only say that I finally have realized the truth – how filthy those mudbloods are," Draco responded. Voldemort looked at him angrily, but then nodded slowly.

"Fine, young Malfoy. We will see how true your loyalty to your lord is _AS THE CEREMONY BEGINS_!" he declared. All the Death Eaters, who had been waiting in the shadows, stepped out.

Draco stood up, and they all surrounded him. "Malfoy!" Lord Voldemort barked. Draco snapped to attention, but he was summoning his father. "Will you do the honors?" Lucius smirked.

"Very well, my master." He walked up the isle and knelt before Voldemort. Voldemort nodded. Lucius stood up and continued up to Voldemort's throne. He removed a long, iron rod from next to him. On the end, there was the carving of the Dark Mark. Draco watched silently as he held it over a torch, causing it to turn red.

Once it was all red, except for the end where it was held, Lucius brought the rod over to Draco. Draco flinched. "Pull up your sleeve," Voldemort ordered. Lucius smirked evilly. Draco groaned inwardly. _Oh God. Here we go. Think about Hermione…_

He tugged loosely at his cloak, revealing his tanned skin. Voldemort smiled. "Good. Lucius…" he beckoned. Lucius raised the rod and…

The pain was unbearable as Lucius pressed the hot iron against his skin. He winced and gasped as the throbbing seared through his arm. Glancing down, he realized that his flesh was a dark red. _Hermione. Hermione. Just concentrate on Hermione. _

"Ahh, Malfoy. Quite strong, are you now? Normally our Death Eaters are screaming out in pain by now. _Press harder, Malfoy!_" Voldemort cried. Draco let out another gasp and Lucius thrust the rod into his skin harder.

_Hermione. Hermione… _He began to picture her face, every detail of her. Closing his eyes, he focused on illustrating every aspect of her in his mind. "Harder!" Voldemort cried, shocked at Draco's calm face.

Lucius dug the rod into this skin. Draco winced inwardly, but tried to stay focused. "The young Malfoy is handling this quite well. He'll be extraordinary on our side," the Dark Lord commented. "That is enough."

Much to Draco's relief, Lucius lifted the rod from his arm. Draco glanced down and saw that his skin was red. Surprisingly, it hadn't burnt through the skin. "There are spells to prevent too much burning," Voldemort snarled, noticing Draco's shock. The redness slowly began to fade away, and, in its place, Draco saw the Dark Mark. The sight of it made him sick.

When he looked back up, he saw all the Death Eaters kneeling before him. When he turned questioningly, Voldemort said, "Congratulations. You're one of us now."

* * *

Draco paced back and forth nervously. He was ready for his first task. Even if it was a big jump.

1 HOUR AGO

"_Take Crabbe and Parkinson to go retrieve Potter's girlfriend and that mudblood friend of his. Then bring them back here. We'll have McNair ready to guard them. That should lure foolish Potter here," Voldemort cackled. Lucius bowed before him. _

_"Yes, master." _

_"My lord, could I not guard them?" Draco begged, leaping forward to kneel before him. Lucius glared at him, but Lord Voldemort just looked amused. _

_"You? Guard them? I don't think so, young Malfoy. Not after your previous… relationship with that mudblood," he said. But Draco refused to take no for an answer. _

_"Please, my master! I will torture them so! Besides, should you not test my strength against the Potter? Am I not your ultimate weapon for defeating him?" Draco pleaded. _

_"I must admit, young Malfoy, you have a point. Yet, this all seems a little suspicious to me… Very well, we will test your strength against Potter. But, if you let him escape…" he threatened. Draco smirked inwardly. _

_"I won't, my master. I can assure you that," he swore, crossing his fingers behind his back. Voldemort stared at him sternly. _

_"On the Dark Side, somebody's word is always meaningless. We break vows all the time. Remember that, young Malfoy. I will be posting guards outside of the chambers you are in, to make sure. Torture them, young Malfoy. I expect to hear screams echoing through my hallways," he said, smiling evilly. Draco forced a smirk back. _

PRESENT TIME

Draco stopped pacing and slid onto the ground. He began to concentrate on Hermione. _Please, Hermione, stay where you are. Stay in Grimmauld Place. They're going to come for you, but it will be all right. Let them come. Let them take you. Please, Hermione, trust me in this._

* * *

Hermione thought of Draco. It hurt to remind herself of him, but she felt she had to do it. _Oh, Draco, where are you right now? Please be okay._ Suddenly, an image of Draco filled her mind. "Stay in Grimmauld Place. They're going to come for you, but it will be all right. Let them come. Let them take you," Draco's voice said. The voice echoed through her head.

Hermione froze. _What? They're _coming?She leapt out of her chair and headed towards Lupin's room when she paused. _He said that I should… let them take me?_ Hermione was unsure of what to do. _Do you trust Draco or not? …Yes, I do, but this is just weird… Draco said that it will be okay, though. _She reluctantly sat back down. _Moody would probably make me leave. After all, he doesn't exactly trust Draco. _

She sighed and closed her eyes. _Nothing to do now… except wait. _

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth. _Jesus, I can't even go to sleep now. _Suddenly, a large blast of green light filled the room. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but then clamped her jaws shut. _I can't make a sound. Or Lupin and Moody will come up. _

There stood three people – one of them was Lucius Malfoy. The other two looked suspiciously familiar – resembling Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson – they must have been their fathers.

Crabbe and Parkinson immediately grabbed Hermione roughly. The violently jerked her towards them and placed her in the center so that they were surrounding her. With a snap of Lucius' fingers, they disappeared and reappeared in the dungeons of Lord Voldemort. A cold voice nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Well… Look what we have here…"

Hermione whirled around to see Voldemort, sitting in his chair. A small fire was behind him. She swallowed hard and tried to look defiantly at the Dark Lord. "Hmm… Not scared, are we? Well, I wonder if a Crucio could change that…" he murmured. Hermione paled. Voldemort laughed evilly.

"Very good, Mudblood. Just cower in fear… Take her to the chambers!" he shouted. Two DeathEaters rushed forward and grabbed her arms. They dragged her out of the room. Hermione stared as they went down a long hallway and stopped by a metal door. Kicking it open, they pulled her inside.

Inside, she saw the last person she expected to see, but the one person she wanted to see the most.

"Draco!"

* * *

Draco fidgeted nervously. "Don't think you're going to get it easy, Mudblood," the first Death Eater warned. Draco's blood boiled at the name, but he stood still. "He isn't your precious little boyfriend anymore. In fact, your _boyfriend_ even offered to guard you while you're here. To make sure you don't get away."

Hermione looked shocked. She stared at Draco, her eyes torn between confusion, betrayal, love and doubt. _Did Draco really say that? I don't believe it. I can't believe it. He said he loved me. He can't just forget that. _Draco shook his head just slightly, trying to tell Hermione that it was all a plan. The second Death Eater glared at Draco suspiciously.

"Leave her here. I'll take care of her," Draco croaked, trying to sound like her was threatening her. Hermione gazed at him. She stared straight into his eyes and saw one thing – love. _It's all part of the plan, Hermione. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. _Hermione relaxed slightly.

"One more thing, though. _Crucio!_" the first Death Eater roared, his wand pointed at Hermione. She sank to the ground, writhing in pain. A scream escaped her mouth. Draco stared in disbelief. _No! I'm supposed to be "doing" that! _He wanted to leap forward and hold Hermione in his arms, but that would surely give them away.

"Master's orders," the second Death Eater explained, with another fierce glare at Hermione. The two spun around and left. The minute the door was shut, Draco knelt down and picked up Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please be okay," he murmured, burying his face in her hair. She opened her eyes weakly. "This is all just a plan, Hermione, to get us free. They're getting Mini-Weasley right now, and Potter will surely come after you. We'll all escape together."

"God, Draco, I was so scared. I thought you might be d-…" Her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. She closed her eyes again. Draco swallowed hard, too pained to see her hurt.

Suddenly, voices echoed throught the hallway. Hermione's eyes flew open, and Draco saw fear in them. He began to breathe heavily. "I'm sorry, Hermione. But I have to lock you up now," he quickly whispered. He carried her over to a small cell in the corner of the room and gently placed her inside. The footsteps and voices got louder. Quickly, he pulled the cell door shut and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze through the bars.

Whirling around, he locked the cell door just as several men stepped inside the room. Hermione gasped. "Ginny!"


	26. Harry

Disclaimer: I beg of you, stop asking!

**Strawberrylemonade520**: Who does like Voldemort?

**Bunniecutie**: Haha, thanks. Sigh… I just love cliffhangers…

**Ritsu-the-monkey a.k.a. Mz122**: Thanks. I luv having cliffhangers…

**Cass**: Haha, thanks. Glad I updated, huh?

**DracosChick124**: Thanks. Aren't my chapters _always_ good? Lol, jk.

**DrAcO'sblackrose**: Thanks. I was just kidding when I said you're making me feel guilty. I like Draco too.

**Arrrgh**: Sorry. I have to keep getting him into trouble because it makes the story more suspenseful. And I like it when he manages to barely escape trouble.

**Greengrl**: Okay, okay, okay!

**Friday13**: Well, when Draco started kissing Hermione, she liked it. But she then realized that it was _Draco_ that she was kissing and all the stuff he's said over the past six years came back to her. She couldn't believe that she was actually kissing him _and _liking it, and she couldn't believe that he had started kissing him in the first place. So she called him a moron.

**Ivy**: Uhh, wow… That was some review! I loved the songs that I put in too, and they fit well with the story, so I _had_ to put them in. But, I don't really think that my story seems so realistic. It's so cheesy and… I dunno, I just don't exactly think so, but it's still nice to hear you say that it is. I kinda _do_ want to be a part-time author when I grow up. Wow, on the edge of your seat? And you practically fell off? Lol, sry about that, but I'm glad my story has such an impact on you. Well, thanks for your long review.

**Dark dimension**: Somebody pointed that out before, and I agreed, so I slowed down their feelings within the next few chapters. Still, thank you for your advice. Keep reading!

**OutOfTouch**: Wow! Thanks! It made you cry! Sorry! I didn't realize my story was _that_ touching!

**Amycharys**: Thanks, I will if you keep reading!

**Sexyslytherin2**: Okay!

**TakinMyLastBreath14**: Thanks. I will. By the way, awesome name.

**Hpfanatic53072**: Haha. Well, I thought it would be interesting to experience the ceremony.

**Friday13**: Uhh… okay… Thanks, I think.

**Dracosgirl2515**: Hopefully he will… Unless I feel evil… Muhahaha! I luv the power of being a writer!

**Green Apple**: Thanks. Keep reading!

**Slytherinprinces23**: Thanks, keep reading and I'll keep writing!

**Gary loves sporks**: Thanks. But I LOVE cliffies! They rock! Thanks again.

**AMI MIZUN01**: Thanks. Plenty of irony? Is that a good thing?

**Confusedthoughts**: Excuse me! I'm losing it? What does that mean? I'm losing what? Well, if I can't get rid of you that way, I'll just have to try harder.

**Lnk**: Thanks so much. Haha, I love leaving people in suspense.

**Scholcomp25**: Thank you, I'm trying to update, but I'm having major writer's block!

A/N: I just wanted to apologize for updating so slowly. I am currently writing another story at the same time, and I am alternating writing chapters. Please check out my other fanfic if you haven't already done so!

BTW, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! But I had MAJOR writer's block!

* * *

Chapter 26

Indeed, it was Ginny at the door.

She was still wearing her Hogwarts robes, although it was clear she had put up quite a struggle. They were torn and ripped in spots, and there were even a few blood stains – probably from the bloody nose Ginny had.

Ginny stared in shock at Draco. Her eyes darted from him to Hermione. The Death Eaters dropped her on the ground. "Here's another one, Malfoy. Be careful of her. She put up quite a fight, biting, screaming, kicking… Foolish girl. We always get them in the end," one of the Death Eaters snarled. Draco nodded.

The Death Eaters left. Draco knelt down and offered Ginny his hand. She hesitantly took it. "C'mon, Mini-Weasley. Listen, Potter is going to come here to rescue you and Hermione. We're all going to escape together," he whispered. Ginny glanced over at Hermione and then nodded.

Draco pulled Ginny up and then hurried to unlock Hermione. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and gave her hand a squeeze. "I expect Potter should be here soon, probably the minute he finds out that Mini-Weasley is gone. Once Lupin and Moody find out that Hermione's gone, they'll surely contact Dumbledore. Dumbledore will tell Potter. Potter will only get here faster. A genius plan, I must say," Draco mused.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed through the corridors. "Get in!" Draco hissed. He shoved the two into the cell and quickly locked it. The door burst open. Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco!" Lucius hollered. He glanced around the place, and his eyes fell on the cell. He smirked. "Well, I see you are at least performing your duties to your master. Be prepared, Draco. We have just been informed that Harry Potter will be coming soon. Be ready to stand and fight for the Dark Side – for your lord."

He smirked again and turned to leave, when he paused. "Oh, yes. This is for all the trouble you have caused the Malfoy family. Crucio! Crucio!" He fired one at Draco, and the other at Hermione. Both writhed in pain and fell to their knees. Ginny immediately knelt down next to Hermione and tried to help her up. Lucius laughed evilly and left.

"Hermione…" Draco choked out. He pushed himself up, wobbled unsteadily, and clumsily limped towards the cell. His fingers trembled as he unlocked it. Hermione collasped into his arms. "I'm so sorry… My father is a bastard."

Hermione was silent. "God… I hope Harry is okay," Ginny murmured, interrupting the silence. "He should have been warned about this being a plan." Draco swallowed hard.

"I suppose we better get some sleep. There's nothing to do except wait," Draco suggested, sighing heavily. His eyes flickered toward the door. "You guys will have to sleep in the cage, I'm afraid. If somebody walks in and finds you guys on the ground, they'll know something is up."

Hermione took her wand out of her robes and pointed it at the cell. "_Comfroto!_ Makes it comfortable to sleep on," she explained hastily. Draco swung open the door and the two girls crawled in quickly. Draco closed the cell door and sank onto the ground. His body was tired, but his mind was wide awake.

_Potter should get here soon… If he doesn't show within the next few hours, I suppose we'll have to get out of here ourselves. After all, Potter can handle Voldemort, can't he? But the Mini-Weasel doesn't know how to Apparate yet. How can we get out of here then? _Can_ we even Apparate from here?_

All those thoughts jumbled up inside his head. Slowly, he drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

Harry Potter was confused. Confused, and worried. Hermione Granger had suddenly disappeared from Hogwarts without a trace. As if that weren't bad enough, Draco Malfoy just happened to go missing at the same time.

His brow furrowed as he headed towards History of Magic. There was definitely something going on here. Suddenly, he just turned around without even stopping and began to walk the other way. _I need to find out where they are. _He stopped at the familiar entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Cherry lollipops," Harry stated. The gargoyle leaped up and sprung to the side, revealing the winding staircase. He tentatively stepped onto it.

Once again, Harry found himself in the familiar office. However, Dumbledore was not there. Harry walked over to Fawkes and lightly stroked his back. Fawkes pecked him affectionately.

Dumbledore then appeared, walking through a cloak hanging in the back of the room. "Harry Potter," he addressed him, nodding politely. Harry smiled awkwardly. "I've been expecting you… I suppose you are here to learn the whereabouts of your fellow classmates – Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor."

"I can assure you that you do not need to worry. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are in perfectly good condition. They are simply… away," Dumbledore said. Harry frowned slightly.

"But, where? And why? Surely the Head Girl and Boy don't just leave in the middle of the school year," he protested. Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, I believe that you deserve to know this, so I will tell you. I am afraid that Lord Voldemort will go after Draco, and possibly even Miss Granger too. They were in hiding at Grimmauld Place. However, Voldemort managed to get a hold of them both. Professor Snape – yes, _Professor Snape_ – felt his Dark Mark burn and was immediately summoned over there. However, he used that chance to rescue Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy, unfortunately, is still there," he explained in a hushed voice.

Suddenly, Professor Lupin Apparated right into the room. A sickening feeling rushed into Harry's stomach.

"Albus, serious matters! Miss Granger has disappeared! She disappeared right from Grimmauld Place, even with all the extra guards!" Lupin shouted. A grave look was cast over Dumbledore's face. "But, the odd thing, there's no sign of a struggle anywhere!"

Harry turned to run out of the office, but Dumbledore placed a steady hand on his shoulder. "Stay here, Harry." Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of all the surprises. Professor McGonagall came bursting into the office.

"It's Ginny Weasley. She's gone!" Without another word, Harry spun around and fled out of the room.

* * *

Draco woke with a start at the creaking of the door. Hermione bolted upright, and Ginny gasped. "Harry!" 


	27. The War Begins

Disclaimer: No.

**Lady-Delphinea**: Thanks.

**DrAcO'sblackrose**: Thank you so much.

**Ritsu-the-monkey aka Mz122**: Thank you! I luv cliffhangers!

**Deztine**: As the writer, I have to power to do whatever I want with the characters, even disappoint my fans! Hehe! I have the power! Too bad I really don't feel like disappointing u guys.

**Confusedthoughts**: actually, that wuznt me. I wuz on my fanfic account and my friend wuz over. I left to do something, and she changed it for me! I don't really care though. And its not my fault I have writer's block! And I can't combine chapters cuz I haven't written them yet!

Go away. I mean it… I think.

**Da manta ray**: I luv suspense. Thanks for the review and keep reading!

**Gary loves sporks**: You're totally right, except CLIFFHANGERS ROCK!

**Hpfanatic53072**: omg omg omg omg omg… do u kno how many times u wrote that!

**Sexyslytherin27**: Lol

**Samantha Cameron**: I will, but you have to get on ur knees and beg!

**Retinna**: Thanks so much. Lol.

**Eileen**: I'm a bit confused by ur review. I know, this is kinda lame, but Draco and Hermione have such a strong connection of love between them, they were somehow able to communicate with each other. But the part in ur review about Lucius hurting them, and Draco promising to curse his prisoners, I'm confused by what u mean. Still, thanks for the advice.

**Sexyslytherin2**: I will!

**Greengrl**: Thanks, I will.

**Bunnycutie**: Thanks. I luv cliffhangers, sigh…

**Amycharys**: I will, but you won't find out unless you keep reading!

**Sea-Queen**: Lol.

**DracosChick124**: Thanks, I will.

**Hayleyndraco**: The best fanfic? I highly doubt that. Still, thanks. It's still nice to hear.

**KrispySteph**: Hesitant to read this story? Why? Is there something wrong?

**Lizzie-Malfoy-Riddle**: Uh, wow, thanks! That was some review. Lol, I just read it again and it made me laugh. Thank you so much!

**AMI MIZUNO1**: Good, and I'll try to make the chaps longer, but it's hard.

**Sea-Queen**: Okay, okay!

**Crazy4Cocoapuffs**: I thought that you could Apparate in your seventh year… Maybe I'm wrong. But, in the fifth book, George and Fred could Apparate and they were in their seventh year.

Lol, a book? I've seen fanfics with more than 50 chapters, but it's nice to know you think that. It took a lot of effort.

**Lnk**: Lol, I can understand, I practically live off of soda. We had this party in my school, and my teacher brought in soda. I drank 6 glasses, and she wuz staring at me like I wuz crazy because I'm normally really calm and well-behaved. Lol.

**Slytherinprinces23**: I know, didn't I add that in my story? I said that, since I was writing it, I would change it.

**Cass**: Thanks. And that's ok about the email thing.

**Badgurl13a**: Oh, that's okay, but thanks for reading my story!

**Harrylover**: Lol, its those darn cliffhangers, isn't it? Well, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but it's hard because I'm writing two stories at once, I still have school, plus the fact that I am stuck in a house with a computer-hogging sister.

I want to send out another thanks to all of my friends who helped revise and edit a part/parts of my story!

**Katie**,** Nicole**, **Griffen**, **Damion**, **Tim**, **Laura**, **Jackie**, **Abby**, **Lucy**, **Matt**, **Tyler**, **Jake**, **Jeff**, **Ella**, **Anthony**, **Brad**, **Hannah C.**, **Hannah M.**, **Alex**, **Lindsey**, and **Elliot! **

You guys rock my world!

Chapter 27

Harry stood at the door, glaring at Draco. "Malfoy… Care to explain to me _what the hell is going on!_" he demanded.

"Harry, please, listen. This is all a plan. The Death Eaters lured Ginny and me here, knowing that you would come after us. Luckily, Draco heard about the plan and offered to guard us! We were waiting for you. We're all going to escape together!"

Harry stared at them. Finally, he reached out and shook Draco's hand. "Umm… thanks," he (Harry) grudgingly said. Draco nodded briskly. Harry stepped over, wrapped his arms around Ginny, and placed a soft kiss on her head. Suddenly, something occurred to Draco.

"How should we get out? Mini-Weasley can't Apparate yet," he pointed out. Ginny turned red. Before Harry could reply, however, …

"Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere…"

* * *

All four of them spun around. "Draco, I am strongly disappointed in you. To think, you tricked your own master…" Lucius whipped out his wand and shouted, "Crucio!"

Draco collapsed onto the ground. Harry reacted quickly. He pulled out his own wand and cried, "Expelliarmus!" Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. Lucius' wand had just left his fingertips when Lucius reached up and snatched it back. He eyed Harry menacingly.

"Well… if it isn't the famous Harry Potter, in the flesh. Dumbledore's pet. I suppose the fool sent you over here… Harry Potter to save the day, again," he murmured.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's voice echoed throughout the chamber. Lucius' wand flew out of his hand before he could do anything.

Harry whirled around. Hermione had managed to grab Draco's wand. Draco was still on the ground, shaking. "Enervate," Harry quickly said, pointing to Draco. Draco stopped trembling. "Ginny, stay back!"

"Well, well… The mudblood…" Lucius said softly. "I've heard much about you… You don't deserve to be a witch… Filthy Muggles… You're just one of them…" His voice rose with every word.

"Enzo escripite!" Harry bellowed. Lucius went sailing back into the wall. Hermione, seeing an opportunity, hovered over Draco.

Draco opened his eyes weakly. "Hermione…" he murmured. Hermione gave him a small smile. "My arm…" he moaned. Hermione checked it.

"It's broken," she informed him. Draco grinned.

"I'll be okay." She gave him his wand. Draco flicked his wand. A long stream of cloth wound itself around his arm. Hermione helped him up.

All of a sudden, a loud yelp pierced the air. Draco's eyes darted around wildly. "Oh no… Where's my father?" Hermione gasped.

"Where's Harry? Where's Ginny?" Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and led her out of the chamber.

Harry, pale faced, was standing in the middle of the hallway. Lucius had Ginny. "No… Please, leave her alone," Harry begged. Draco whipped out his wand.

"I'll take care of this," he growled. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"No! Draco, you can't! You could hit Ginny!" she hissed. Draco slowly lowered his wand. He began to walk towards his father, lingering by Harry. Hermione watched curiously. _Did Harry just nod at Draco? _Lucius eyed his son, his eyes flashing, as if daring him to continue.

"Father… Let her go," Draco said. Each step took a century. Hermione was almost growing dizzy. Lucius sneered.

"Let her go? Why should I? Our master, _your_ master, will be pleased that I have her. This is a _Weasley_. The lowest of the low… Potter, only one way to save her… Your life for hers." Draco stopped.

"So… you're saying that if I go with you… Ginny is free. Harry said slowly. Lucius smirked.

"Clever boy you are, Potter. I can see why your Dumbledore's favorite," he said sarcastically. Ginny shook her head.

"Harry, don't do it! Don't!" she cried. Harry glanced at her.

"Fine. My life for hers. Let her go," he ordered, his voice firm and steady. Ginny burst into tears. Lucius dropped her onto the ground.

"NOW!" Draco roared. He dove forward, grabbed Ginny and ducked out of cover. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Corripso!" he screamed. Lucius flew into the air and was slammed down onto the floor. "Hermione, move!" Hermione jerked her eyes away and scrambled into the corner with Draco and Ginny. Draco gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Stay here, 'Mione. I'm going to help Potter," he said. "Satapilo!" His spell missed and instead left a small hole in the wall. Lucius spun around and lunged for Draco. Draco didn't have time to react.

"Refirator!" Hermione yelled. A beam of blue light came from the tip of her wand and formed into a curve. Lucius crashed into it and flew back. The curve disappeared. Draco flashed Hermione a smile.

"Thanks… What was that?"

"A type of force field, designed to reflect things. We can send out spells, but all of their spells reflect off of the field," Hermione quickly explained. Draco nodded and smiled.

"MALFOY!" Harry shouted. Draco looked up. Hermione cowered in fear. A band of Death Eaters had surrounded him. There had to be about thirty of them.

"Fortuge!" Draco yelled. One of the Death Eaters stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. "I can't take out all of them!" Draco cried, panicky.

"Tratugo!" Hermione shouted. Several Death Eaters collapsed onto the floor and shrieked in pain.

"Tratugo!" Harry cried, using Hermione's spell. Unfortunately, his wasn't as strong and only a few writhed in pain.

"Harry! Use the Brukin Spell!" Hermione shrieked. Harry flicked his wand and muttered the incantation. The Death Eater's skin turned a bright red and then slowly turned to black. He moaned in pain and stumbled into the wall.

"Malfoy, you stay here! I have to go find Voldemort!" Harry screamed. "It's the only way to end all of this!" Draco nodded.

"Refirator!" Hermione cried. The same force field came out again. "Harry, run!" she hollered as several Death Eaters crashed into the curve.

"Rictusempra!" Draco cried. A silver beam shot of his wand and into a Death Eater's stomach. The Death Eater fell onto the ground, panting.

"Tarantallegra!" Hermione shouted. Another Death Eater began to dance, unable to control his legs. "Petrificus Totalus!" Yet another was caught in the body bind.

"Impedimenta!" Draco said. Three of them were knocked backwards. "Stupefy!" he yelled as one dove for Hermione.

"Draco! Watch out! Refirator!" Hermione shrieked. The beam of light was just enough to block off another Death Eater.

Suddenly, everyone stopped. All the remaining Death Eaters turned around and quickly backed into the wall. Hermione glanced up.

Harry and Lord Voldemort were dueling. "Harry Potter… It's an honor to see you once again. The boy who caused my downfall… Are you ready to die, just like your poor parents?" Voldemort sneered. Harry swallowed hard.

"My parents died to save me!" he cried, pointing his wand at him. Lord Voldemort merely glanced at him with an amused look on his face. .

"I see you have the same stubborn streak as your father. He thought he could fight me, the most powerful wizard of the time, and let you and your mother escape. Your mother. Your filthy mother. A mudblood," he spat out.

"It's not like your parents were pureblood either!" Harry blurted out. "You said so yourself! We're alike in that way!" Voldemort lowered his wand threateningly. He took a step forward. Harry stepped back.

"Do not talk about my parents! The poor, filthy people! They never knew what was good for them! Marrying mudbloods! My parents were stupid and cowardly! Are you ready to duel, Harry Potter? Let's see who _really_ is stronger. Lord Voldemort, the strongest wizard of all time, or Harry Potter, the poor orphan boy who only survived because of his mother." Harry and Voldemort lifted their wands. They both nodded their heads in a bow and got their wands ready.

"Surely you remember how to duel, right, Harry Potter? No more hide-and-seek games? On the count of three, we begin! One… Two…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the bad chapter cut off! And this chapter was really short, I know! But I rushed to get it out!

Unfortunately, I will not be able to continue for the next6 weeks because I will be on vacation. I am tremendously sorry and promise you all a LOOOOOOOONG chapter when I get back! If you review, that is :-)


End file.
